The speechless Warrior
by Evilkat23
Summary: This is about my Warrior who was born with no vocal cords and her affair with a Shadowclan cat
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Ferncloud they're adorable! " Leafpool exclaimed as she looked at the three kits suckling milk. "Have you thought of names yet?" Leafpool asked Ferncloud nodded with her tail she pointed (can they do that?) to a light Gray tabby tom "That's Rockkit" She Pointed to a tortoiseshell She-cat suckling right next to her brother "That's Petalkit" then she got to the smallest one that was farther away from her littermates. She was long furred and mainly light brown except for her paws which where all white. "That's Barkkit" Suddenly Barkkit stopped suckling and started off away from Ferncloud. "Looks like we got a little straggler" Ferncloud stopped the kit with her tail and brought her back to her stomach. "No, Barkkit I'm over here" Ferncloud said with a purr.

"I'm going to tell Firestar and here" Leafpool dropped Borage by Ferncloud's stomach. "Yes, I am no stranger to Borage Leafpool" Leafpool just smirked "I know Ferncloud" with that she left the nursery. Ferncloud smiled and brought her three kits's closer to her and let out a loud purr.

**XXXXxxxx0000OOOOxxxxxXXXXX**

"Hello Firestar" Ferncloud said as the leader entered the nursery. Petalkit and Rockkit jumped on top of Barkkit and looked up at the leader. "Wow! You're so big!" Rockkit exclaimed. "Rockkit, Petalkit! Get off your sister!" Ferncloud yowled. Firestar looked down at Barkkit. "She didn't even make a squeak when they landed on her…Ferncloud is she alright?" Ferncloud suddenly growled "of course she's alright! She's just quiet for a kit that's all!" Firestar looked at the queen. "Ferncloud I think you should take her to see Leafpool" Ferncloud's fur began to bristle it soon went down. "Ok" she said bitterly Firestar nodded then left.

**xxxxXXXX000000xxxxxxXXXX**

"Ok Barkkit, I want you to walk towards me ok?" Barkkit trotted up towards Leafpool then looked up at the grown medicine cat. Leafpool let out a sigh "it just doesn't make sense, you're obviously not deaf but you can't talk" Barkkit cocked her head to the side then looked at the ground. Ferncloud drew her closer and purred "know this Barkkit just because you can't talk doesn't make you any less of a Thunderclan cat and you're still my kit trust me you'll do great things" Barkkit looked at Ferncloud sadly, and then rubbed against her mother's soft fur. Leafpool sighed "Ferncloud I don't think she can be a warrior" Ferncloud glared at Leafpool "What do you mean? Just because she can't talk?" Leafpool met Ferncloud with a calm gaze. "you need Communication to be a warrior…Ferncloud say she get's attacked by a badger or a fox she won't be able to call for help or warn the clan" Ferncloud's eyes shone worry and sadness. Barkkit placed one of her paws on her mothers and rubbed against her leg "Barkkit why don't you go play with Petalkit and Rockkit?" There was a sudden sadness in Barkkit's eyes as she walked away.

"Is it possible she could be a medicine cat instead then?" Ferncloud asked, Leafpool sighed. "She might not even be eligible to do that because that too needs communication…let's give it a few more moons until we decide what to do who knows she might just be late when it comes to talking" Ferncloud looked outside the medicine den and looked at Barkkit "I hope so" she whispered and walked out to rejoin her kits.

**I know it's not much but you have to work with me I promise the other chapters will be longer than this trust me!**


	2. Chapter 1

( five moons later)

Barkkit watched as Rockkit and Petalkit played around the Fresh-kill pile with a ball of moss. She sat by the nursery and watched with envy. Yeah sure she could go up and play with them but she knew if she did Petalkit would snap at her saying that she didn't answer when they asked. Even though they where her litter mates they hated her and would taut her at every chance. Well Petalkit would the most Rockkit would try on occasions to be nice to me but he would mainly do what Petalkit wanted him to do.

"Hello Barkkit"

Barkkit looked up to see Firestar his brilliant ginger coat flaming in the sunlight. "I came bringing good news and bad news for you" Firestar took a deep breath "ok I'm going to let you be an apprentice" Barkkit felt excitement run though her veins "now wait!" Firestar said noticing her excitement. "I'm going to let you be an apprentice for a moon then your mentor will tell me if you are good enough to go on to full training" Barkkit felt her paw's tingle with excitement. "And in case you're wondering you and you're littermates will become apprentices later today when the patrol comes back"

Barkkit was practically jumping up and down when Firestar finished talking. '_I'm going to be an apprentice I might have a shot at being a warrior! I swear on my life that I will be the best apprentice any cat can ask for! I have to show him that I am Apprentice and warrior worthy!'_

"He's just pitying you I figure even YOU would have guessed that!" Petalkit hissed, Rockkit looked away. Barkkit glared at her sister then turned away. "Oh well he's probably going to give you to Brightheart" Barkkit felt her fur bristle not because of the insult to her but the insult to Brightheart. _'Petalkit why are you so evil? Brightheart did nothing to you! And you know what she's five times braver and prettier than you! Oh I wish I could tell her that!' _Barkkit just sat there and glared at her sister. Daisy suddenly came up from behind "your mother wants you three in the nursery" Barkkit ran off not wanting to hear Petalkit anymore.

**XXXOOOXXX0000XXXX**

"Let those old enough to catch their own pray come under high ledge for a clan meeting!"

"Mom I'm clean enough!" Rockkit squirmed away from Ferncloud. "Come on Petalkit! Before she tries again!" the two of them bolted out of the nursery. Sandstorm snorted "they remind me of when Squirrelflight and Leafpool got their apprentice ceremony" Ferncloud looked at Sandstorm "maybe you should just lay back down" Sandstorm again snorted "no, I just hope these kits choose not to pop out in the middle of the meeting" Ferncloud let out a 'Mrrreow' laugh then looked at Barkkit "c'mon let's go before they start without you"

Sandstorm let out a grunt as she got to her paws.

Petalkit and Rockkit where sitting at the base of high ledge looking at the cats below. Firestar looked like he was making a head count he then nodded.

"Petalkit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on until you received your warrior name you will be known as 'Petalpaw' your mentor will be Brightheart. I hope Brightheart will pass down all that she's knows to you"

The look on Petalpaw's face was priceless. Barkkit looked at Firestar and saw him wink at her '_he must have heard what Petalpaw said! I can see why Sandstorm loves him'_ Firestar then turned to Brightheart who looked a little surprised herself.

"Brightheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Whitestrom and Cloudtail you have shown yourself to be quick and cunning. You will be the mentor of Petalpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Petalpaw"

Brightheart and Petalpaw touched noses; Barkkit watched at Petalpaw flinched a little. "Petalpaw! Petalpaw!" the whole clan started to chant a few of them where laughing a little. Petalpaw and Brightheart jumped down and watched the rest of the ceremony; Barkkit couldn't help but notice Petalpaw Glare at her with pure hatred.

Firestar then turned to Barkkit

"Barkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Barkpaw. Your mentor will be Graystripe. I hope Graystripe will pass down all he knows to you"

Barkpaw looked up at Firestar in disbelieve. Firestar nodded almost as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Graystripe, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Lionheart, and you have shown yourself to be Strong and ruthless. You will be the mentor of Barkpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Barkpaw"

Graystripe and Barkpaw touched noses then jumped down from the high ledge. And oh boy if Petalpaw looked mad before she was furious this time. The other cats started to chant her name and slowly they began to die down they finally got to Rockkit he got Spiderleg as a mentor and his name was changed to Rockpaw.

Everyone walked away to do their own thing by the end. She wanted ask Graystripe so many questions but of course she couldn't. "Ok, first day of getting to know the territory" Graystripe said as they walked toward the entrance of the camp '_wait you mean we're leaving the camp?'_ Graystripe smirked noticing her wide eyes. "Yes we're leaving the camp if that's what you're thinking; you didn't think you're going to stay in camp your whole life did you?"

Barkpaw shook her head and Graystripe purred "ok, first thing we're going to do is look at the Territory from here to Shadowclan, and then we can get some moss for the elders, I'll teach you how to change their beddings and everything ok?" Barkpaw nodded excitedly. '_I'll be the best apprentice you've ever had!'_ She and Graystripe walked to the entrance then she stopped right in front of the Bramble thicket. "C'mon we don't have all day" Graystripe said as he pushed her though the thicket. She stared at the Forrest in front of her. "Amazing isn't it?" Barkpaw nodded. "Ok we have a lot to do and not enough time to do it, follow me"

**XxxxxXXXX000OOOXXXXxxx**

"This is where the border ends for Thunderclan and begins for Shadowclan" Barkpaw took a deep breath inhaling the Shadowclan scent. She the scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out at the disgusting stench. "I know they smell like flowers don't they?"

"Well I would hope so"

Graystripe and Barkpaw whipped their heads towards the Shadowclan to see a black she-cat with little speckles of gray in her fur next to her was a pure black cat with green eyes. "Smokefur"

"Graystripe"

The two warriors glared at each other Barkpaw decided to do what Graystripe was doing and glared at the other black cat. "Hi" he said looking at her. "Midnightpaw! We do not say 'hi' like they're our littermates!" Smokefur hissed. Midnightpaw glared at Smokefur "ok, Greetings" Smokefur cuffed his ear "ow!"

"don't get smart with me!"

Graystripe snorted "I like this apprentice" Smokefur sneered at Graystripe "and what of your own apprentice not very talkative. Smokefur glared at Barkpaw making her back away in fear. "She is my apprentice and is of no concern of yours" Smokefur just sneered one last time and walked away. "bye!" Midnightpaw said as he walked away.

Graystripe growled "Smokefur, she makes my fur crawl urg! Ok Barkpaw let's go get that moss"

**Ok please review! And be nice**


	3. Chapter 2

Barkpaw walked out of the elders den and stretched the let out a big yawn. "Barkpaw!" She turned her head to see Spottedpaw; his black and white fur gleamed under the sun as he ran up to her. "I'm so glad that you and your littermates are apprentices now I don't think I could stand another night with just Darkpaw" Spottedpaw then looked around the camp then back to her. "So, I was thinking...tonight's your first night in the apprentice den and…well…ummm" Spottedpaw started looking around and shuffling his paws on the ground.

'_Is he ok?' _ Barkpaw thought as she looked at the apprentice who seemed embarrassed. "Ok….wouldyouliketosleepnexttome?" Barkpaw just tilted her head to the side and gave Spottedpaw a questionable gaze. Spottedpaw took a couple of deep breathes and started again "I-I said would you l-like to sleep next to m-me tonight?"

There was a few seconds of silence then Barkpaw nodded '_he's probably just happy for the company, all he had was Darkpaw' _

Spottedpaw let out a sigh of relief "oh thank Starclan I thought you were going to laugh….well I mean…oh great….ummm…I thought you were going to walk away or something" Spottedpaw started to look around again not meeting her eyes. Barkpaw just shook her head and rubbed against Spottedpaw causing him to freeze. She backed up and looked at him; he just stood there with a goofy look on his face. Now she walked away leaving him there.

She walked up to Graystripe who was sharing tongues with Millie. "Oh, Barkpaw I'm guessing you're done with the elders?" He asked. Barkpaw nodded "Good, then that's it for the day go and get some fresh-kill then some sleep you look like you need it" Barkpaw nodded again and left the Warrior.

She trotted up to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a plump Sparrow. Darkpaw ran up and pushed her almost making her fall over and drop her sparrow. "Oops, you should have said something" he said with a sneer. "Darkpaw!" Came a growl she turned around to see his mentor, Cloudtail, he didn't look too happy. Darkpaw glared at Barkpaw and growled "this is YOUR fault!"

"Darkpaw, come with me I think we need to see Firestar" Cloudtail said once he was close enough. Darkpaw muttered something under his breath as he walked away. Barkpaw grabbed her sparrow off the ground and trotted over to a shaded part of the camp. As she ate she noticed Darkpaw trudging out of Firestar's den looking mad. Cloudtail was right behind him; he on the other hand looked quite pleased. Barkpaw finished eating and stretched she then opened her mouth and let out a silent yawn. Now she wanted nothing more to lay down and sleep. Slowly she started her way to the apprentice den as she walked she saw Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw laying down and sharing some fresh-kill. Their tails intertwined as she looked at them she saw her and that shadow clan apprentice she met earlier. Quickly she shook her head.

'_I need to get some sleep I'm starting to lose it'_ She thought as she trotted to the den. Once she got inside the den Darkpaw, who was laying down, got up and growled at her "That was all YOUR fault! Why should I get in trouble for something you did?" Barkpaw just stared at him.

"From what I saw that was all your fault Darkpaw" Spottedpaw said walking up beside Barkpaw. Darkpaw narrowed his eyes at Spottedpaw. "Why not let her speak for herself" Darkpaw said smugly. Spottedpaw's fur started to bristle "That's such a cheap shot Darkpaw why don't you stop making fun of her! Just because she can't talk doesn't make her any less of a cat!"

"She shouldn't even be in this den! If you ask me!"

"Well it's a good thing I didn't ask you!" the two toms pelts started to rise. Darkpaw let out a loud hiss. "Firestar's too soft on her! She should have been thrown into the forest the moment they found out she couldn't talk!" Barkpaw felt her heart break at the harsh words. "Well, I'm happy you're not clan leader then you'd be a horrible leader!" Darkpaw opened his mouth to say something be he was cut off when Firestar entered the den.

"What are you thre- I mean two yelling about! I can hear you from my own den!" He hissed angrily at the two. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" Darkpaw snapped still glaring at Spottedpaw. "Well, yell about nothing some other time and go to sleep all of you!" Firestar snapped then stomped out of the den. "Now look what you did!" Darkpaw whispered/yelled then stomped over to his bedding and laid down. "Come on Barkpaw I'll show you where your bedding is" Spottedpaw lead her away from Darkpaw to the farthest part of the den.

"As you can see me and Darkpaw don't exactly get along, so I want to get as far away from him as I can" Spottedpaw laid down and let out a big yawn. Petalpaw and Rockpaw came into the tent and huddled next to him and Petalpaw sneered at Barkpaw again. Barkpaw laid down next to Spottedpaw and felt his soft fur brush against her own. She closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take over her.

**XXX000OOOOXXXX**

'_What in Great Starclan is poking me?' _ Barkpaw blinked and looked up to see Spottedpaw. "Hey, Graystripe wants you" Barkpaw blinked again then slowly got up. She let out a silent yawn and clawed the ground. Then she started off out of the den. As she exited the den she blinked harshly as the sunlight hit her eyes. "Barkpaw" Graystripe said as he trotted up to her. "Today I'm going to show you the rest of the territory then some hunting moves and finally some more moss this time for Sandstorm and Daisy" Barkpaw nodded and the two of them set off towards the camp exit.

As they left the camp Barkpaw heard Petalpaw say. "How come I can't leave the camp yet? Barkpaw got to do so and she can't even talk!" Barkpaw turned around but before she knew it Graystripe put one of his paws on her chest and pushed her back. "Don't even think about it, Barkpaw know this it's easy to get angry but that anger may just be the end of you…understand?" She nodded and turned back around and left the camp with Graystripe right behind her.

As Graystripe told her about where the Windclan territory begins and theirs ended she started to think. '_I wonder if Petalpaw was right when she said that Firestar was just pitying me when he let me do this training…No! from the stories Ferncloud told me and the elders Firestar treats cats fairly…..look at Brambleclaw he's Tigerstar's son and he's the clan deputy and Squirrelflight's mate!'_

"Hey are you listing?"

Barkpawblinked then looked at her mentor. "I'll take the blank stare as a 'no' ok one more time and this time pay attention or I'll cuff your ear" as they walked Barkpaw listened to every word he said that was until she felt a sharp pain in her paw. She jumped up but Graystripe didn't notice and continued on talking. She looked at her paw and saw a thorn she glared at it. '_I should pull this thing out before Graystripe notices'_ she grabbed the thorn with her teeth and gave it a big tug. It came out instantly and so did some blood.

She gave her pad a few quick licks and trotted up to Graystripe who was still talking. '_Should I go to Leafpool about this? Nah it was just a thorn no need to bother Leafpool about it my pad should heal by tomorrow'_

**Ok please be nice and review and will her pad heal or get infected ? hmmm lol**


	4. Chapter 3

Barkpaw trotted into the apprentice den it's been three sunrises since she stepped on the thorn and her pad felt fine. _'See, nothing to worry about' _she thought happily. Barkpaw let out a yawn then shook her body. She had spent most of the day battle training with Graystripe and now she just finished up cleaning out the queens den. The sun was setting and Barkpaw decided it was time to sleep.

Barkpaw gotten to her bedding and laid down '_today was a good day!'_ she thought happily as she closed her eyes she felt a cat lay down right next to her. _'Probably Spottedpaw' _She sighed and lifted her head to her surprise it wasn't Spottedpaw it was Rockpaw. Barkpaw blinked and stared at her litter-mate. Rockpaw must have noticed she was staring because he also lifted his head and stared at her. "Look I know I haven't been nice to you and I know I don't deserve to ask this but…" Rockpaw looked embarrassed he then took a few deep breaths "I want to be friends with you…I know we're litter-mates and we should be friends but it's just before…" he trailed off and looked down.

Barkpaw just glared at him then she looked into his blue eyes they looked sad. '_Does he mean it?'_ Rockpaw looked into her yellow eyes and sighed "I'm tired of Petalpaw!" he busted out he then stood up making Barkpaw flinch. "And I know you are too! No I bet you're not even tired you're sick of her!" Barkpaw looked at Rockpaw again and slowly got up. "It's not fair the way she treats you and you know it! Please I-I want a litter-mate that treats other cats fairly…but I would understand if you push me away" Barkpaw looked at Rockpaw then looked down '_I don't know, it could be a trick…Petalpaw might of put him up to it and they could just be pranking me….or he could be telling the truth….'_ Barkpaw walk over to Rockpaw then rubbed against his flank.

"So you're giving me a chance?" Barkpaw nodded and Rockpaw let out a purr. "I'm glad; I thought you were going to turn me away…" Rockpaw let out a yawn then shook himself all over. "I'm going to bed now" Rockpaw laid back down and closed his eyes. As Barkpaw walked over to her bedding Spottedpaw came running in. "Barkpaw!" he yelled excitedly his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "Sandstorm had her kits!" Barkpaw blinked then walked to her bedding. "I was thinking maybe tomorrow me and you can see them!" Barkpaw just shrugged and laid down Next to Rockpaw. Spottedpaw noticed Rockpaw and growled. "What's he doing next to you?" Rockpaw opened one of his blue eyes and growled back. "If you don't like it then go lay next to Darkpaw" Rockpaw said then turned over so his backside was facing Spottedpaw.

Spottedpaw growled then walked over to Barkpaw and laid on the other side of her almost laying on top of her. Barkpaw would have moved but both Rockpaw and Spottedpaw had her pinned in away the only way she could was up or down. She puffed out her cheeks and laid her head down.

**Xxxx000ooooxxxxxxxxxxx**

When she woke Spottedpaw and Rockpaw were gone. Petalpaw and Darkpaw were fast asleep next to each other and Barkpaw mentally gagged. _'I hope those two don't have kits'_ she thought angrily. She barely made it two steps before Spottedpaw and Rockpaw walked up to her. Both of them where glaring at each other _'something tells me that these two won't get over their differences easily' _she let out a silent sigh and watched as the two stopped right in front of her still glaring at each other. Finally Rockpaw turned to her and spoke. "Barkpaw I was wondering if Graystripe lets you, you could go on patrol with me later?" Spottedpaw rolled his eyes and turned to Barkpaw. "Well I was wondering if you're still going to see Sandstorm's kits with me they're really adorable!"

Rockpaw snorted "you have the brain of a kit" he said bitterly, Spottedpaw's tail bushed up so quickly that it surprised Barkpaw. Rockpaw stood up straight ready for an attack but Spottedpaw quickly calmed down, Barkpaw understood why too. Firestar was walking up to them the sun made his coat light up like a blaze. "Hello, Barkpaw can I speak to you for a minute?" Barkpaw nodded '_anything to get away from those two' _

Firestar lead her away from the two toms and near the camp entrance "ok I talked to Graystripe" Barkpaw's eyes widen. '_Has it been a moon already? Did I do alright?' _

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down Barkpaw! It hasn't been a moon yet" Firestar said noticing her eyes. He let out a sigh "I was going to say I talked to Graystripe and we think it's time for you to go to the gathering tonight you and Rockpaw, what do you say or think….just nod" Barkpaw nodded so fast she thought her head was going to fall off. "Ok, good" Firestar turned around and left. Barkpaw walked up to Spottedpaw and Rockpaw who were still glaring at each other. Not wanting the two to start fighting again she quickly nudged Spottedpaw towards the nursery.

As they entered the den the sound of kits mewing entered Barkpaw's ears. She looked around and saw Sandstorm laying on her side with three kits suckling. One was mainly white but its paw's and tail where the same color as Firestar, another one was all white, and the third one had a dark ginger upper body and paws but a white under belly. Sandstorm looked up and groaned. "Spottedpaw you come into this den more than Firestar and Leafpool combined" she snapped at Spottedpaw looked embarrassed then turned to Barkpaw. "I just wanted to show Barkpaw the kits" he muttered embarrassedly. Sandstorm snorted.

"Hello again Barkpaw" said Firestar as he entered the already crowded nursery. Sandstorm looked at Firestar as he rubbed his head against hers. "Think of any names yet?" he asked as he stared at the three kits. Sandstorm nodded and with her tail she pointed to the full white kit. "That's Coldkit" she then pointed the one with the red paw's and tail. "That's Redkit" she then pointed to the last one "and that's Blazekit" Firestar again rubbed his head against Sandstorms. "Those are wonderful names" he purred. He then turned to Barkpaw and Spottedpaw, "I think you're mentors are looking for you two" he said Barkpaw wasted no time leaving the nursery.

Spottedpaw quickly followed. Barkpaw saw Thornclaw stomp up to Spottedpaw, The tom started to yell at the young apprentice and Barkpaw quickly ran up to Graystripe not wanting to hear it. "Hello Barkpaw…I see you saw Sandstorm's kits aren't they adorable!" He then coughed and looked serious. "Anyway, I was thinking that we do a little battle training then me, you, Rockpaw, Spiderleg and Brambleclaw will go on patrol sounds like a plan right?" Barkpaw nodded.

"Good and you don't have to worry about the elders today because Petalpaw and Darkpaw have that covered as punishment. Barkpaw tilted her head to the side and Graystripe chuckled "you don't know? Well Darkpaw is being punished for running off with his mentor and Petalpaw was being nasty to Brightheart and I think Firestar had enough of that" Graystripe shook his head then he turned around towards the entrance. "Well, let's go you're not going to learn those battle moves by just stand there"

Barkpaw quickly followed Graystripe out of the camp as she was leaving she took a quick look back and saw Rockpaw talking to Petalpaw and Darkpaw. She felt a heavy weight on her shoulders as she turned around she thought bitterly _'I knew he never cared about me, it was probably a prank'_

But wait she didn't see was Rockpaw's fur brisling and his claw's slide out as he talked.


	5. Chapter 4

Barkpaw walked up to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a mouse. The sun was starting to set and she was beginning to get restless. As she walked she saw Rockpaw grab a vole and walk right behind her following her. Barkpaw narrowed her eyes and continued to walk. As she sat down in the shade she watched as Rockpaw sat right next to her.

She turned the other way so that her back was facing him. She felt Rockpaw's gaze on her back. "So me and you at the gathering are you nervous?" He asked Barkpaw noticed a little hurt in his voice. '_Wow he knows how to act' _she thought bitterly. But all the same she ignored him. "Barkpaw? Are you mad at me?" he asked, he tried to look at her face but she just turned away. "Barkpaw what did I do? I've been nothing but nice to you why are you so mad?" Barkpaw irritably pointed with her tail towards Petalpaw. "What about Petalpaw! Do you think I'm still friends with that backstabbing cat?" Rockpaw then growled and ran in front of Barkpaw before she could turn around. His blue eyes where blazing with fury. "Listen to me Barkpaw! I'm not friends with Petalpaw anymore! I want to be friends with you! Why? Because it's wrong the way she treats you and I know that you feel like you don't feel like you don't belong sometimes so that's why I want to be friends with you!"

At the point all the cats were looking at the two. Barkpaw looked embarrassed and Rockpaw just looked angry. "It's not like her opinion matters anyway she can't talk" Petalpaw said breaking the silence Rockpaw's fur began to bristle. "Petalpaw will you shut-up! It doesn't matter if a cat can't speak or if the cat it hideously scarred! All cats' opinion matters!" He hissed Barkpaw blinked Rockpaw looked back at her "even Barkpaw's and you know what Petalpaw you're the ugly one! Not Barkpaw and not Brightheart!" nobody made a noise not even Firestar who had came out of his den to gather the party for the gathering.

Petalpaw looked completely shocked. Barkpaw walked up to Rockpaw then looked down showing him that she was embarrassed, not because this was mainly about her, but because she accused Rockpaw of betraying her. Again nobody spoke every cat was out even Sandstorm poked her head of the nursery to see what's going on. Petalpaw then ran into the apprentice den and Darkpaw followed. "I'm speechless…." Graystripe said, "and that's coming from me!" he said he then looked at Rockpaw then Firestar.

"I think we should just get…underway…right….Barkpaw, Rockpaw, Graystripe, Cloudtail, Leafpool, Thornclaw, Brightheart…let's go" He said as he past Barkpaw and Rockpaw he stopped "Rockpaw after the gathering I want to have a talk with you" he then walked away, no cat made a sound as they left the camp. As they walked out of the camp Barkpaw watched as Brightheart lightly nudged Rockpaw. "Thank you" she whispered. She then ran up to Cloudtail and rubbed against his side their tails intertwined and they looked happy. Barkpaw found herself looking down, Rockpaw lightly nudged her side. "Don't feel bad Barkpaw…I understand why you didn't trust me…hey look we're almost there can't you see the Island?" Barkpaw looked up and began to feel nervous. '_How many cats are going to be there? Will I make a friend? What'll happen when they find out I can't talk?'_ then the scents hit her nose the only scents she ever smelled was Windclan and Shadowclan but there was so many scents mingled together that It confused her.

As they got closer she had to look around to make sure she was close to Rockpaw. "Be careful you two the tree gets slippery!" Graystripe called from in front of them. As they crossed Barkpaw made sure her claws stayed attached to the bark of the tree with each step. "Hey! Are you going to take all night just walk across the thing!" she looked up to see that she was the only one left on the tree and Cloudtail seemed to be waiting for her. She retracted her claws and walked across the slippery bark.

When she made to the other side Cloudtail snorted "about time, C'mon before they start" she stopped and looked at all the cats before her. So many scents she just stood there in a daze. _'I've never seen so many cat's before!'_ She thought as she looked around. "Hey! It's you!" She whipped her head around to see the Shadowclan cat before. Even in the full moon the only thing that was visible on him was his green eyes. "I was just thinking about you!" Barkpaw tilted her head and he purred "you probably don't remember me I'm Midnightpaw! I never did get your name what is it?" Barkpaw just stared at him. "You know you don't talk much! There's no need to be shy at a gathering C'mon just tell me your name!"

'_I'm not being shy mouse-ow!'_ Midnightpaw hit her ear with his paw and he repeatedly did it and with each hit he would demand her to talk. "Talk!...talk!...Talk!" Barkpaw opened her mouth in a silent yell and Midnightpaw seem to have gotten the hint. "Oh…you can't talk can you?" Barkpaw snorted. Midnightpaw stayed Silent for a few minutes. '_He's probably going to leave now…when does this meeting start?'_

"I think that's cool..." he said finally. Barkpaw looked at him "yeah I mean you're unique not like other cats! It must be awesome!" Barkpaw just tilted her head to the side. "You know I never did-

"Let the meeting start!" Firestar's voice boomed over the rest of the cats. Every cat went silent, "I will start" Blackstar said. "Everything is fine in Shadowclan, we have several new apprentices , Midnightpaw, Applepaw, and Waterpaw" the cats around started to congratulate the apprentices and mutter while that was happening Midnightpaw leaned in and whispered in Barkpaw's ear. "Your name, what is it?" with her tail she pointed to the nearest tree and Midnightpaw stared at it and Blackstar started up again. "Also Snowbird had successfully delivered three healthy kits Steamkit, Burrkit, and Shadowkit" a few more mutterings and Midnightpaw leaned in and whispered "Treepaw?" Barkpaw shook her head Midnightpaw looked back at the tree and Firestar stepped up. "We in Thunderclan also have three new apprentices Barkpaw, Rockpaw, and Petalpaw" more muttering and Midnightpaw who obviously wasn't listing started guessing again. "Leafpaw!" Barkpaw once again shook her head and he puffed out his cheeks and looked back at the tree. _'This cat is so strange'_ she concluded and Firestar started talking again.

"Sandstorm has also delivered three kits Redkit, Blazekit, and Coldkit" Firestar then concluded saying that the prey was plentiful and Leopardstar walked up. "Barkpaw?" he yelled causing a lot of cats to look at them. Barkpaw just nodded she saw Graystripe lash his tail out basically telling Midnightpaw to hush. "Sorry" he whispered.

Leopardstar started talking about the same thing new apprentices and new kits and all the prey was good. "This is boring its nothing but the same thing over and over again…I wonder what's over here?" Midnightpaw walked into the bushes and disappeared Barkpaw shook her head and went back to listening to Leopardstar. "pst! Barkpaw come and look at this!" Midnightpaw whispered from the bush. Barkpaw looked side to side to make sure no one was looking. Slowly she walked towards the bushes and stopped right in front of them. _'Why am I doing this?'_ She thought looking into the bushes.

Suddenly something grabbed her neck and pulled her into the bushes. She let out a silent scream as she tumbled through the branches and leaves. She looked up at Midnightpaw and glared at the tom. "Come and see this!" he whispered excitedly and pointed with his tail towards a darken cave, Barkpaw blinked and the two of them entered the cave. Barkpaw looked around but saw nothing in the darken cave the only thing she could see was Midnightpaw's green eyes. "It's so cool! Isn't it!" he bounced excitedly. '_Is this cat a kit or an apprentice?'_ Barkpaw thought. Even as her eyes began to adjust to the darkness she still couldn't see Midnightpaw that well.

"So Barkpaw do you have any big dreams? Like being deputy or Clan leader" Midnightpaw asked sitting down. Barkpaw just snorted '_I might not even be a warrior what makes you think I can Deputy let alone Leader?'_ she then shook her head. "Really? Hmmm Barkstar? I like it; it has a nice ring to it!" Barkpaw once again snorted '_when this cat shoots he really shoots high doesn't he?'_ She thought with amusement. "Midnightstar! What do you think do you think I can make it that high?" Barkpaw just shrugged and Midnightpaw purred. "I'll take that as a yes!" Barkpaw just looked at him then rolled her eyes.

Midnightpaw suddenly went quiet. He perked his ears forward then gasped. "I don't hear anything!" Barkpaw just looked at him again. '_Did he just go deaf? Great Starclan! What's wrong with this cat!'_ she thought confused. "Do you hear the other cats? Did they all leave!" she looked at him then her eyes widen '_The gathering! I completely forgot!'_ both cats ran out of the cave and into the opening there was only one cat still waiting around and Barkpaw looked horrified.

'_I'm never going to be a warrior now!' _

"Firestar" Midnightpaw whispered as the Thunderclan leader glared at the two apprentices.


	6. Chapter 5

Nobody made a move or a sound. Firestar stood there the moonlight shining on his coat giving it an odd silver gleam to it. Barkpaw looked into his green eyes but saw no emotion. Finally he pointed at Midnightpaw "Leave" he said in a low voice. Midnightpaw turned to Barkpaw "well, bye" he whispered and cautiously walked around Firestar. Barkpaw watched as Firestar's eyes followed Midnightpaw until he was out of sight. He then turned his head and looked at Barkpaw who was shrinking back in fear that the leader would jump on her and rip her to shreds.

"Come…" he said quietly. Barkpaw followed as they walked Barkpaw could feel her doom rising. "Barkpaw…" He then stopped at the base of the tree and looked right into her yellow eyes. Barkpaw looked away and Firestar sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you….let's just say this isn't my first time dealing with things like this…just let me say this stop! Before it escalates into something that'll later cause mayhem" he said not taking his eyes off the young apprentice. He then sighed "trust me, it's not the first time" he whispered. Firestar then gently put his tail on her shoulder, "C'mon the clan is already back at the camp" he said. Firestar jumped on to the log and walked across Barkpaw followed with her head still down. Firestar looked at her and sighed.

"You're not getting punished Barkpaw…I know it's crazy but….you just explored the island with a cat from another clan, and I'll overlook it this one time" he said winking. The two made it back to the camp in silence. When they walked though the entrance Rockpaw was waiting for Barkpaw. She watched at the happiness sparked up in his eyes to see her. He didn't even get the walk over to her because Firestar stopped him. "Rockpaw I believe you and me need to have a little talk in my den about earlier" Firestar said calmly. Rockpaw just nodded and the two walked away.

Barkpaw sat down right in the middle of camp and her stomach let out a loud growl. _'That's right, Rockpaw started his yelling before I could eat'_ Barkpaw let out a silent sigh. "You sound hungry" she looked up to see Ferncloud her mother. Ferncloud purred and nuzzled Barkpaw. "I happy to see you and Rockpaw getting along I still wish Petalpaw would get along with you…what can I say she has her father's spirit I guess" Barkpaw chuckled. "Well at least I can tell when you laugh, your whiskers twitch!" Ferncloud lightly hit Barkpaw's ears. Letting out as sigh Ferncloud look towards the nursery.

Barkpaw followed her gaze without warning Flowerkit and Softkit came running out of the nursery squealing both looking scared then she heard Sandstorm. "Daisy, keep those two away from mine! They haven't even opened their eyes yet!" Sandstorm yowled so loud that a few warriors poked their heads out of their den. "Well sorry! They're kits themselves! They didn't know any better!" Daisy yowled back. Softkit and Flowerkit ran behind Ferncloud and Barkpaw. Ferncloud just looked at the two. Flowerkit looked back the whispered in a very low voice. "We just wanted to play with Coldkit" Softkit nodded then Sandstorm's voice started up again. "They're Five moons old Daisy! You should have told them that they couldn't play with my kits until they're three moons!" Petalpaw and Darkpaw sleepily poked their heads out of the apprentice den. "Ok, ok! Don't bite my head off! Hang on Flowerkit! Softkit! Come here!" The two kits looked at Ferncloud who nodded. Slowly the two walked up to the nursery, Daisy came out of the nursery and glared at the two she-cats after a few mutters they walked into the nursery.

"You should get some sleep Barkpaw" Ferncloud said once everything went quite, Barkpaw let out a yawn and Ferncloud pushed her towards the den. "Go get some sleep before you fall asleep on the ground" she said in her soft motherly voice. Barkpaw wanted to curl up beside Ferncloud and sleep next to her again; letting out a silent sigh she slowly walked back to the apprentice den. She walked into the apprentice den and saw Petalpaw and Darkpaw both a sleep and Barkpaw rolled her eyes. She laid down next to Spottedpaw, he seemed to have noticed her presence because he moved closer and let out a deep purr. She looked around the den and realized Rockpaw hasn't come back.

Barkpaw laid her head down and looked back a Spottedpaw. '_he's been an apprentice for about three moons now not long before he becomes a warrior…Lucky cat'_ she thought at sleep started to overtake her. '_Am I going to be a warrior?'_ Was the last thing she thought before she allowed sleep to overtake her.

**XXXooo000XXXXoooo**

Barkpaw blinked at the bright sunlight her eyes. She let out a yawn and stretched her forepaws. She looked down at her white paws then looked at the rest of her body. _'I wonder why only my paws are white' _she thought she then shook her head '_why am I thinking about that now?' _ She thought as she got up. Letting out another Yawn she walked out of the den. It was past sun-high she guessed as she looked at the sky.

"Hey Barkpaw" she turned her head towards Rockpaw who had greeted her. He stopped right in front of her and let out a purr. "How did you sleep?" he asked she just shrugged. "Yeah I slept fine too…so Firestar talked to me last night…" Barkpaw stopped and looked at him, "it's not what you think he didn't yell at me or anything! But I do have to clean after the elders for a while….it's worth it though! I don't want Petalpaw to think she can just get away with talking bad about you or Brightheart or any other cat!" Barkpaw lightly rubbed up against his chin and he purred, "So yeah, I should go I think Spiderleg is waiting for me" he then walked away and Barkpaw let out a sigh. She turned away and looked around for Graystripe; she didn't see him anywhere around the camp '_well now what?'_ she though looking around she saw Leafpool leaving her den. '_I wonder if she needs any Help?' _Barkpaw trotted up to the medicine cat and lightly touched her with her tail. Leafpool turned around and purred "hello Barkpaw is there anything you need?" Barkpaw shook her head and pointed at Leafpool. "Is there anything I need?"

She seemed thoughtful for a moment then looked around the camp. "That's right Graystripe went on patrol….well could you help me I'm running low on Poppy seeds and Marigold wait here for a minute" She went inside her den she then came back a few heartbeats later with a round black seed and a yellow flower petal. She placed both of them in front of her. "Do you think you can find these?" she asked Barkpaw nodded and Leafpool looked at her "you'll find the seeds from a red flower" Barkpaw again nodded and set off. Leafpool gave her one last look and then shook her head.

As Barkpaw walked through the forest she began to feel uneasiness. Slowly she crept along the forest until she saw the yellow flower. She sniffed the flower and gently started to pluck the flowers by the stems after she's done that she grabbed them and walked along the path looking for red flowers. As she walked along a sudden stench hit her nose. She scrunched up her nose _'arg! I'm getting closer to Shadowclan…that stench is unmistakable'_ she then stopped, _'wait…Shadowclan is the opposite way, why am I smelling them here?' _ She lightly dropped the flowers and opened her mouth allowing the scents to wash over her.

'_I smell Shadowclan, no doubt about that….I also smell…a mouse?' _Barkpaw looked around with her mouth still opened, while still looking around she spotted a bush. She closed her mouth and got closer to the bush sniffing it the two smells lingered. Slowly she pushed her way through the bush and surely enough there was a half eaten mouse. The stench of Shadowclan was all over it. She quickly backed out of the bush and frantically looked around. Forgetting about the Marigold and the poppy seeds she ran. _'I have to find the Patrol!'_ she thought as she ran. She stopped and looked around. She held her breath and strained her ears. That's when she heard it. "I'm telling you Brambleclaw I know I smelt Shadowclan!"

'_Graystripe!'_ if she could talk she would have yelled it as loud as she could but all she could do now was run. She ran as fast as her paws could go. Finally she caught up to the Patrol she ran up to Graystripe and head butted his side causing him to yell out. The rest of the Patrol, consisting of Ashfur, Brambleclaw, Dustpelt and Berrynose, all turned around with their fur raised. "Barkpaw don't do that! What?" Graystripe said obviously annoyed. Barkpaw grabbed a hold of Graystripe's paw with her teeth and started to pull she then let go and ran a little indicating that she wanted to show him something. "What's wrong with her?" Ashfur asked, Barkpaw started to frantically point with her tail towards the bush. "I think she wants to show us something" Brambleclaw said, Barkpaw nodded really fast and ran towards the Bush. She heard the sound of two cats following her she stopped right in front of the bush and moved it a little. She looked over to see Brambleclaw and Graystripe, Graystripe was the first one to reach her. He peeked inside the bush then growled.

"I knew it! I knew I smelt Shadowclan!" he wiggled out of the bush and turned towards Brambleclaw still growling. "They've been stealing our prey!" Brambleclaw looked around then walked over to the bush he let out a sigh. "We have to tell Firestar" he said finally. "Let's go" Graystripe said. Before he left Graystripe leaned down and whispered "good job" in her ear then left. Barkpaw stood there for a few seconds then shook her head. She walked over towards her dropped Marigold and picked it up again and continued to search for the Poppy seeds.

**XXXxxxooooxxxxXXXX**

Once she returned to camp with the Marigold and the poppy seeds, she noticed that the whole clan was gathered around high ledge Firestar and Brambleclaw were up and talking. "we need to do something about Shadowclan!" Dustpelt yowled; Barkpaw walked over to Leafpool and lightly placed the herbs down and looked back to the clan.

"I agree with Dustpelt!" Cloudtail yelled back, Firestar lashed his tail silencing him. "What should we do Cloudtail? Do we just attack their camp just for taking a mouse?" Firestar asked calmly. "What? We should just let this go?" Spiderleg challenged and Firestar shook his head. "I'm not saying that, what I'm trying to say is that we'll wait for a few sunrises to see if it continues if it does then we do something as a precaution we will double our Patrols for now" Firestar left without another word.

Barkpaw watched as the cats walked away some who wanted revenge were grumbling about Firestar. Leafpool trotted up to Barkpaw and sighed. "Something's telling me that I'm going to need more poppy seeds and Marigold" she said with a sigh I shook my head. '_No, we won't go into battle with Shadowclan just for a few mice, Right?' _Barkpaw thought and Leafpool walked away and Barkpaw let out a silent sigh and walked up towards Graystripe who was chatting with Dustpelt. "I can't believe Firestar!" Dustpelt growled Graystripe rolled his eyes.

"He has a point Dustpelt you need to see it from his point of view" Graystripe said defending Firestar and Dustpelt just sneered and walked away. Graystripe turned towards Barkpaw and sighed "some cats…hey why don't you go and see if Leafpool needs anymore herbs?" I just stared at him _'but I just did that!' _she thought angrily but the look on Graystripe's face basically said it was urgent. Slowly Barkpaw walked back to Leafpool's den. Leafpool wasn't paying attention she kept her gaze to the floor thoughtful of something.

Barkpaw lightly tapped her paws on the ground getting Leafpool's attention. The she-cat looked at her and purred. "Hello Barkpaw back again I see" she said Barkpaw nodded. "Something tells me you came to help me again?" Barkpaw nodded and Leafpool sighed. "It really depends if there's going to be a battle or not…for now I'm not going to need anything…" she then looked back at the floor. Barkpaw left the den and decided to go for a quick hunt.

'_No one would miss me and I'll bring back food!' _she thought happily as she left the camp she noticed the scent of Shadowclan was slightly stronger than normal. She took a deep breath and followed the scent. "pst! Barkpaw over here!" She turned her head and looked around but she didn't see a cat or anything. "Over here!" the voice whispered urgently. She turned around and saw a small opening in the ground. Cautiously she approached the opening, "Barkpaw?" a voice whispered from inside. Suddenly she saw two green eyes and she let out a silent gasp.

'_Midnightpaw!'_

_**Ok! I know the tunnels only connect Windclan and Thunderclan but you'll find out why he's in there in the next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 6

zBarkpaw stood there looking at Midnightpaw's green eyes she could feel her fur bristle up. "It's good to see you too Barkpaw!" Midnightpaw hissed he lightly stepped out of the Tunnel and Barkpaw tackled him back inside. "you know I didn't risk my pelt just so you could push me!"

He hissed angrily. _'Oh, you mouse-brained cat! Don't tell me you're the reason for the mouse I saw earlier!" _she thought angrily. "Can you believe it? I mean look at this tunnel!" he exclaimed not noticing Barkpaw's glare. "I bet you're wondering where I found this tunnel huh?" Barkpaw just continued to glare at him and he gave her a smug look. "Well, I'm going to tell you! I wanted to see what it is like here on the Thunderclan side of forest-

Barkpaw quickly tuned him out with her own thoughts. '_This cat is going to get me in so much trouble! He has to leave!'_

-and so I found this tunnel and I explored around it! There are several entrances and exits! Is that great now we can see each other and Grumpy old Firestar won't even see us!" Barkpaw just looked at him and he looked down embarrassed a little. "I-I feel…like…there shouldn't be such things as clans!" that took Barkpaw by surprise she just perked her ears showing her interest. Midnightpaw didn't say anything instead her looked at the front of the entrance and signaled for her to follow him deeper in the cave.

She looked at him then back at the entrance. Noticing that she wasn't following he turned his head and looked at her. "You're coming with me right?" He asked Barkpaw noticed the slight hurt in his voice. '_I really shouldn't, Firestar just gave me a warning last time…but look at him he's looks like a lost kit! And he acts like one too'_ letting out a silent sigh she slowly followed Midnightpaw into the darkness. Barkpaw began to feel the tunnel slowly close around her. Letting out a deep breath she carried on "Hang on Barkpaw we're almost there!" Midnightpaw called from in front of her.

'_Just make it fast I'm starting to get freaked out!'_ she screamed in her head, Midnightpaw suddenly stopped causing Barkpaw to run into him. '_Hey! What's the big idea?'_ Midnightpaw had his ears straight up then put them back down. He turned to Barkpaw "sorry, false alarm" he whispered then kept on walked straight. Barkpaw felt her fur touch the rocky surface of the cave.

Barkpaw shuddered and found herself pressing closer to Midnightpaw, the male cat didn't object instead he lightly pressed against her in reassurance. Finally Barkpaw saw the light of the sun. "C'mon Barkpaw just a little farther!" Midnightpaw prompted, Barkpaw felt uneasy but she trusted Midnightpaw so she continued. Finally they reached a small opening, still in the cave but it had fresh air and Barkpaw wasn't complaining. "Now as I was going to say…Why should there be clans? I mean if two cats like each other, like say a pretty Brown she- cat and a handsome black cat, shouldn't they be together?" Barkpaw looked at him he glanced around then awkwardly added "just saying!" Barkpaw let out a silently laugh allowing her whiskers to twitch. Midnightpaw noticed and growled, "Hey! I'm just saying I think you're pretty!" next thing Barkpaw knew Midnightpaw had both his paws over his muzzle and looked really embarrassed.

Barkpaw felt her ears go hot and she quickly looked down. Midnightpaw scooted closer to the She-cat and purred. "You know what I'm going to do one day?" he asked Barkpaw looked at him cocking her head to the side. '_Let me guess be clan leader?'_ she thought with a hint of amusement. "I want to make my own clan! And I want to name it…Stoneclan! No! Nightclan! And when that happens I'll be clan leader and you can be my deputy!" Barkpaw just stared at him trying to wrap her mind around what he just said. '_Wait! Who said I was going with you?'_ Barkpaw yelled in her head. Midnightpaw seemed to go off in his own world "oh of course we're going to need warriors I was thinking rouges or maybe a few Kittypets…"

Barkpaw just looked at him giving him a questionable stare and he looked smug. "You see I have it all planned! All we need is a time to leave!" he yelled excitedly.

'_Again when did I say I go with you?'_

Midnightpaw suddenly stopped and looked around. "We should get going before anyone notices we're gone" he said and soon they were back to wiggling though the small tunnel. Half way though Barkpaw began to feel the tunnel close in around her taking shaky breathes she kept going. Finally she saw the sun up ahead wanting to get out of the small tunnel quickly she started to impatiently nudge Midnightpaw's backside. "Whoa! Hey! Stop that I'm going as fast as I can!" He let out a chuckle, "you really don't like these tunnels do you?"

'_Gee, what was your first guess?'_

Barkpaw started to push him harder. "Ok! Stop that!" he hissed. As they walked a couple more feet he stopped out of no were causing Barkpaw to bump into him. Barkpaw let out a silence hiss and unsheathed her claws. "Listen!" he hissed Barkpaw perked her ears up and listened. She heard nothing except the waves from the lake. Midnightpaw suddenly backed up running into Barkpaw causing her to fall back a few feet. Midnightpaw started to laugh and Barkpaw sneered at him. "You actually thought I heard something!" he said trying to catch his breath. Barkpaw felt her fur bristle in rage '_oh! You stupid cat! I'll show you!' _Barkpaw jumped on his back of course in the process she hit her head on the top of the tunnel. Midnightpaw laughed harder as she fell of him and clutched her head with both paws. Barkpaw then let her paws drop and looked down at the floor sadly. '_Go ahead laugh, everyone does' _her ears the dropped and her tail dropped with a 'thud'

Midnightpaw seemed to have noticed her sadness because he stopped laugh. "Hey? What's wrong?" He asked getting a little closer to her Barkpaw just sat there she didn't even move her tail. "Hey it was just a joke…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…I just thought…I don't know I figured you never got made fun of…I guess I was wrong" Midnightpaw let out a sigh, "I get made fun of too" he said Barkpaw looked at him still keeping her ears down. Well as you know cats in Shadowclan are in fact…small…well I happen to smallest cat in the clan besides kits of course even Littlecloud is bigger than me!" Barkpaw just looked at him.

"Well I mean it's probably nothing compared to the things people say to you huh?" Barkpaw nodded and looked back at the rocky ground. "I'm sorry really I didn't think it would offend you so much" Midnightpaw then rubbed his head against hers "Really can you forgive me?" Barkpaw nodded and rubbed against him. Barkpaw then felt some weird vibrations in her chest. "Barkpaw? Did you just Purr?" Barkpaw just stared at him. "I swear I heard and felt you purr it was a little spotty but it felt like a purr…do you think you might be able to talk after all?" Barkpaw just shook her head. '_Besides what use is talking when all that come out of some cats mouths is just hateful words?'_ Barkpaw felt Midnightpaw shift and looked back up at the entrance. "We should leave….Ok plan! Meet me back in these tunnels tomorrow night around sun down! Ok?"

Barkpaw nodded and Midnightpaw lightly licked her head then ran off. Barkpaw felt her ears go hot as he walked out of her site. '_What is this weird feeling in my chest?' _ She thought as she walked out of the darkened cave. "Firestar over here!" quickly she ducked back into the cave and flattened her ears as Leafpool and Firestar walked over. Luckily a bush was covering the entrance hiding her enough for her to listen. "Leafpool mind telling me what this is all about?" Firestar asked, Barkpaw perked up her ears and listened. "I'm sorry it's just I got a sign from Starclan" there was a slight silence the Firestar spoke in a hushed whisper "You couldn't of just told me this in my den?"

"No I was scared someone might have listened in, I had to get you alone"

"Ok, just tell me and make it quick I don't want any Shadowclan warriors to hear this"

Leafpool took a deep breath and started to talk in a hushed whisper. "Ok, it was a dream I was hunting in the forest…then I noticed that the forest was cut in half on one side dark clouds loomed over it and it kept on thundering it wouldn't stop then on the other side…..well I couldn't see anything on the other side….a giant shadow was on that side" Leafpool went silent trying to catch her breath. "Is that-?

"No there's more….then I heard kits mewing I looked around but I couldn't see them, then I saw a tree at the top of hill! It started to get windy but the tree made no noise even in the wind not even a rustle from the leaves… anyway I walked up to the tree and inside a hollow…now I couldn't really see them but I saw little heads I think and I believe there were four-

Firestar then stopped her "what do you mean you couldn't see them?"

Barkpaw strained her hearing as Leafpool continued "They were covered in a dark shadow I couldn't see their fur color or anything…anyways as I looked at them then….the clouds moved and night showed it was still dark and my best guess around midnight, then a voice boomed over everything….it said…."

Leafpool stopped and Barkpaw felt her heart quicken _'C'mon! What did the voice say!'_ Barkpaw thought angrily. Firestar must have wanted her to continue to because he then spoke. "Leafpool? What did the voice say?" Barkpaw started to feel uneasy as Leafpool took another breath. "They said….much blood will shed over these kits….."

Barkpaw felt her eyes widen and her heart roared loudly in her ears. After what felt like an eternity Firestar spoke. "A cat is going to have both Thunderclan and Shadowclan kits?" he asked Leafpool said nothing.

"I honestly don't know but….it does seem like that's what Starclan is trying to warn us about"

"What cat in Thunderclan would go for a Shadowclan cat?"

Leafpool again said nothing "Come on let's go back to camp nothing we can do about it now"

Barkpaw waited as their paws left her sight. After awhile she left the tunnel and pushed the bush aside. As she walked along the lake back to camp she started to think. '_What two cats would do that?...a tree silent even in the wind? That doesn't even make sense!'_ letting out a sigh she entered the camp. Firestar was sitting by his den and Leafpool went back to hers. Barkpaw walked over to the apprentice den and was about to enter it then she heard Firestar's voice. "Barkpaw wait!" Barkpaw stopped in her tracks, _'he knows! Oh no he knows!'_

"There you are…I have news for you"

Barkpaw felt her heart rate quicken and her eyes widen. "I've decided that you're ready to be a full apprentice!" he said happily. Barkpaw stood there allowing what he just said to soak in when it finally did she quickly jumped up in excitement. Then she felt that weird vibration in her chest again. "D-did you just purr?" Firestar almost yowled. Barkpaw cocked her head to the side and looked at him. "Maybe you can talk after all" he said in a voice Barkpaw never heard him use before it was almost….father like.

Then he walked away saying nothing more.

Barkpaw walked into the apprentice den and laid down in between Rockpaw and Spottedpaw. "Congrats" she heard Rockpaw say. Nodding she laid her head down. She began to think about what Leafpool said then it hit her _'a tree silent even in wind!...the clouds clearing showing midnight! It's about me and Midnightpaw!'_


	8. Chapter 7

It's been five sunrises since Barkpaw found out about the prophecy but that didn't stop her from seeing Midnightpaw every other night. Of course every time she would see him she made sure her coat was shining by the time they we're done. Barkpaw stretched her paws and looked around the camp and noticed that Rockpaw and Spottedpaw actually started to get use to each other they were eating by each other without growling or glaring at each other. Petalpaw and Darkpaw seemed to have settled down on the insults to her they still insult her but not as much and for that Barkpaw was happy.

Barkpaw looked at the sun she was suppose to meet Midnightpaw tonight. The sun's rays were starting to get lighter and the moon was coming up. Barkpaw felt a warm feeling spread from her chest all though out her body. _'What is this feeling? It's so weird'_ Barkpaw walked over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a plump sparrow. The sparrow was for Sandstorm. Coldkit, Blazekit, and Redkit are draining her so fast she was really skinny and it's not good considering Leaf-bare was just around the corner she was going to need all her strength. Barkpaw trotted to the queen's den and placed the sparrow at Sandstorms head. The Ginger queen grabbed the Sparrow and devoured it in a matter of seconds.

Coldkit wobbled up to the remains of the sparrow and opened her pink mouth about to take a bite. Barkpaw used her paw to swat the remains away Coldkit wobbled back to her two brothers and laid down.

"Ok Barkpaw you can go now" Sandstorm said tiredly Barkpaw nodded and left. As she exited the nursery she saw Firestar at High ledge "let all cats old enough to catch their own pray to join under high ledge for a clan meeting!"

Barkpaw was the first to get under high ledge and soon the others came. Brambleclaw and Graystripe were the last to join. "As you all know Softkit and Flowerkit are ready for their apprentice ceremony so let's get this underway"

Firestar let out a slight cough and turned towards Flowerkit and Softkit.

"Flowerkit**,**__you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flowerpaw. Your mentor will be. I hope Millie will pass down all she knows to you"

Firestar then turned towards Millie who walked up towards High ledge.

"Millie, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Graystripe, and you have shown yourself to be brave and Fearless. You will be the mentor of Flowerpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Flowerpaw"

Flowerpaw and Millie touched noses and everyone started to cheer Flowerpaw's new name. Firestar then turned towards Softkit who had come up and to Barkpaw's surprise so did Leafpool. Firestar looked at Leafpool and nodded Leafpool then looked at the clan and spoke in a loud clear voice.

"Cats of Thunderclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat that has shown Ambition. Your next medicine cat will be Softpaw.

Firestar then looked at Softpaw and spoke. "Softpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Leafpool?"

Softpaw nodded happily "I do!"

Leafpool then nodded and spoke again "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats"

Firestar then nodded and the rest of the clan cheered Softpaw name as her and Leafpool touched noses. The clan was about to descend when out of the entrance of the camp Sorreltail and Cloudtail came running in the camp. "Shadowclan's attacking! We need warriors!" Cloudtail yowled. Firestar immediately started to yell out names.

"Thornclaw! Brambleclaw! Graystripe! Darkpaw! Spottedpaw and Barkpaw! Come with me! Spiderleg, Brook, Stormfur, Petalpaw, and Rockpaw guard the nursery! Squirrelflight, Brackenfur, Ashfur, Dustpelt, and Birchfall, Guard the entrance!" Everyone scrambled around going into position Barkpaw saw Spottedpaw and quickly followed before she got lost. As they left the camp she could smell Shadowclan then a horrific thought came into her mind '_what if Midnightpaw is attacking? I can't fight him! And I couldn't bear it if someone else was fighting him! Oh Midnightpaw please, please don't be fighting!'_

As the smell of Shadowclan came closer so did the sounds of cats in pain. Barkpaw stopped when she saw it. Cloudtail was pinned under a Dark ginger she-cat and trying to get her eyes with his claws, Sorreltail had a black and gray she-cat pinned down with her teeth around the cat's throat and she was kicking the cat's stomach with her hind legs. Barkpaw watched in horror, stunned as the other cats all ran into battle. Spottedpaw and Darkpaw both ganged up on a dark brown tom and Barkpaw watched as a Tortoiseshell she-cat jumped on Spottedpaw and started to claw his eyes. Without thinking Barkpaw ran and jumped on the she-cat extending her claws to the fullest she felt her claws dig into the she-cat's side. The tortoiseshell yowled in pain and quickly spun around slashing Barkpaw right across the eye with her claws. Barkpaw felt blood oozing down her face quickly she wiped her face with her paw and turned back to the tortoiseshell.

The she-cat was on her toes and Barkpaw attacked. The she-cat saw the attack and jumped in midair in an attempt to get on top of Barkpaw.

Barkpaw skidded to a halt and jumped up ramming her head into the Shadowclan cat's stomach knocking her down and knocking the wind out of her. When Barkpaw landed she wiped her eye again feeling a stinging pain start to take place quickly she shut her eye and looked around again. She saw Graystripe fighting with a small brown tom; Firestar was fighting with a ginger tom and everyone else was so scrambled that Barkpaw had trouble seeing which cat was which.

Barkpaw's eye started to hurt even more and she could feel the blood starting to dry on it. "Barkpaw look out!" her one eye widen it was Midnightpaw she quickly turned by the time she saw him it was too late a cat had slammed into her side causing her to fall over. It was the tortoiseshell from before; the tortoiseshell ran her claws along Barkpaw's flank causing the she-cat to let out a silent yowl. "Waterpaw! Stop! Please!" Midnightpaw yowled in a panic. Waterpaw looked a Barkpaw and growled in her face then got off her and ran to another cat.

Barkpaw felt her flank sting as she got up. She looked around and Midnightpaw's eyes widen as he looked at her. Barkpaw let out a shaky breath and looked into Midnightpaw's eyes that was when she heard it "Retreat!" before she knew it all the Shadowclan cat's where running back to their side of their border. Midnightpaw looked at her and mouthed 'meet you tonight?' Barkpaw nodded and the black tom ran back to camp.

"Barkpaw!" Spottedpaw yowled. Barkpaw turned her head and looked at the male cat, his ear was nicked and bleeding and his left paw was bleeding. "Oh great Starclan, Barkpaw your eye are you ok!"

Firestar walked over he looked fine only a scratch on his left shoulder. "You should see Leafpool about that…Everyone back to camp I'll send out a patrol once we get there!" As they walked (or limped) back to camp Barkpaw began to feel her eye hurting even more. As they walked past the lake Barkpaw stopped and looked at her reflection what she saw shocked her. Her right eye was incrusted in blood. When she looked closer she saw three claw marks right across her eye. That was when something horrific hit her _'I can't open my eye!'_ she tried to open her eye but it was incrusted so badly that it made it impossible. "Hey, don't worry it's probably a good thing that you can't open it" Barkpaw turned her head to see Graystripe. _'How long was he sitting there?' _Graystripe light nudged her with his paw "C'mon it's not going heal if you just stare at it all day, let Leafpool look at it"

The two set off towards the camp. As they entered a patrol left, Barkpaw walked over to Leafpool's den and saw Spottedpaw and Darkpaw were already in there. Leafpool was applying a cobweb to Spottedpaw's ear and Softpaw was chewing up some sort of leaves and lightly coating them on Darkpaw's flank where he was scratched up pretty bad. Leafpool looked over at Barkpaw and almost dropped the cobweb. Leafpool quickly finished up Spottedpaw's ear. "Ok if it bleeds again then come and see me" Spottedpaw nodded and left the den.

Barkpaw sat down where Spottedpaw sat and watched with her good eye as Leafpool examined her injured eye. Leafpool sighed "this might hurt a little" she said, Leafpool started to lick her injured eye at first it didn't hurt then she grabbed one of the hardened crust pieces and started to pull. Barkpaw flinched at the pain and let out a silent cry. Quickly Leafpool turned towards Softpaw. "Softpaw I want you to peel the encrusted blood off her eye be gentle I'm going to get some Celandine and some Alder"

Softpaw nodded and took Leafpool's place. Barkpaw took a deep breath and leaned down so her face was close enough too Softpaw's. Gently the she- cat licked the wound the grabbed the hardened crust and started to tug, Barkpaw felt the fur on her eye get pulled out. Barkpaw quickly backed up causing the crust to get yanked off and that hurt worse than what Softpaw and Leafpool where doing. She let out silent yowl, if she had a voice it probably would have been the loudest yowl she ever gave.

Barkpaw felt something run down her eye and started to swat it with her paw causing it to fall on the cave floor what she saw was a thick green blobs hit the floor. Leafpool came back with a bunch of herbs in her mouth. She gently placed the herbs down and trotted over to Barkpaw. Leafpool started to look the green stuff off her eye. Barkpaw's vision in her eye was a blurry and she could feel the sticky globs on her eye. Leafpool grabbed one off the herbs and started to chew it up until it was pulp.

"ok Barkpaw I'm going to put this on your eye, it might sting a little so try not to move" Barkpaw watched with her good eye as Leafpool grabbed the pulp and started to rub her eye with it. Barkpaw felt the pain instantly and out of habit she jerked back causing the air to hit her eye and sting even more. Letting out a silent hiss she used her paw and rubbed her eye. Leafpool quickly swat her paw away and hissed. "mouse-brain! You could easily lose site in your eye by doing that! Do you know how much bacteria is on your paw! Now hold still!" Leafpool grabbed a few more leaves and chewed until it was wet pulp.

Slowly the she-cat rubbed the pulp on her eye. Barkpaw was about to jerk back again, but she felt something rub against her side. She strained her good eye to see Softpaw lightly rubbing her head against Barkpaw's side. Barkpaw stood straighten and allowed Leafpool to rub the herb on her eye. Leafpool placed the wet ball down and purred "now that wasn't so hard was it? Ok I'm going to do it again only this time around you're wound it might sting but not as much"

Barkpaw nodded and straightened up again. Leafpool lightly dabbed the wound and Barkpaw winced as it made contact. "Easy Barkpaw" Softpaw said with a soothing purr. Leafpool purred at Softpaw and lightly dabbed the wound again. "Ok that should do it can you see out of your eye?"

Barkpaw looked around. _'it's blurry but I can see shapes and colors' _ Barkpaw then looked back at Leafpool and stood there knitting her claws on the stone ground. _'How do I tell her that?'_ Barkpaw thought as Leafpool and Softpaw looked at her. Barkpaw then nodded, Leafpool lout out a sigh "good, well that's really all I can do for you know if your vision worsens come back here immediately" Barkpaw nodded then left the medicine den.

Once outside she winced at the sun light her eye. For a seconded she was blinded in that one eye but it quickly went back to blurry. Barkpaw squinted her bad eye and walked over towards Spottedpaw who was chatting with Rockpaw. Rockpaw saw her and gasped. "Are you ok? Can you see?" he asked worriedly. Barkpaw nodded and Rockpaw lightly nudged her with his head. "I wish I was with you I would of destroyed that cat! Maybe you should go lay down in the apprentice den?" Barkpaw sneered in shook her head. '_I'm not an injured kit Rockpaw!' _

Rockpaw seemed to have gotten the hint and looked down. "It was just a suggestion no need to get mad" he whispered, Barkpaw instantly felt bad and rubbed against his side. Rockpaw purred and Spottedpaw rolled his eyes "well, I'm going to see If Thornclaw wants to go hunting"

"Actually I do"

Spottedpaw jumped up and spun around. Barkpaw let out a silent laugh and Spottedpaw hissed at her. "If you're done gossiping like queens…Firestar says it's time for your assessment…so you'll be catching prey and I will be watching you in secret on how you do and then I'll report it to Firestar to see if you're ready to become a warrior or not" Spottedpaw's eyes almost popped out of his head as Thornclaw finished. Then with just a nod of Thornclaw's head Spottedpaw and him left the camp.

Barkpaw looked up at the sky it was starting to darken. _'Won't be long till I have to see Midnightpaw'_ she thought in a dreamy state. Barkpaw let out a silent sigh and closed her eyes. "Hey! Earth to Barkpaw! Are you ok?" Rockpaw asked he then followed her eye site and realized she was looking where Spottedpaw had left. "Oh! I see you like Spottedpaw!" that brought Barkpaw back to reality hard.

Before she could do anything to him 'no' he trotted off saying "I'll tell him when he gets back from his assessment!" then ran into the apprentice den. Barkpaw stood there with her mouth open _'no! Spottedpaw can't know that! I don't like him like that! Rockpaw you mouse-brain!' _Barkpaw growled and with her good eye she looked towards the entrance. She looked side to side with her good eye and started to walk, "where are you going?" it was Graystripe; Barkpaw stopped in mid-step and turned around. "You know you can't leave the camp without me or another warrior right?" Barkpaw just tilted her head to the side and tried her hardest to look confused.

Graystripe looked at her then shook his head "I'll let it pass this time…" Graystripe then turned around and walked over to Millie. Barkpaw let out a sigh of relief. Barkpaw started to look around the camp again her eye was still blurry but she couldn't tell if it was getting better or worse though. Barkpaw blinked and looked over towards the entrance again. _'How am I going to sneak out if Graystripe keeps watching me?'_

Barkpaw looked up at the sky which was getting even darker. Barkpaw walked into the apprentice den and sat down next to Rockpaw who looked asleep. _'Come on Barkpaw think! Wait didn't Ferncloud say something about the hollow? There's another entrance! Oh but if I remember correctly I have to climb the rocks to get to it! And if getting though the entrance is hard!'_ Barkpaw laid her head down. '_I'm sorry Midnightpaw but I can see you tonight….'_


	9. Chapter 8

Barkpaw sat up and took a deep breath '_I must have dozed off'_ she thought sleepily she couldn't really see anything even with her good eye. Barkpaw got up and tiptoed around Rockpaw and left the den. '_Is Spottedpaw still doing his assessment?'_ she thought once she was outside of the den. Her question was answered when she saw Spottedpaw standing alone in the camp looking at the sky. Barkpaw trotted over to the black and white male and stopped right beside him. He looked at her and sighed. "Guess what I found out today?"

Barkpaw looked at him then back at the sky where he was looking. "Today Sorreltail, my mother, told me that I was named after some medicine cat" Barkpaw looked at him and let out a silent laugh. "It's not funny! I mean from what Sorreltail told me this 'Spottedleaf' was and extraordinary medicine cat…she then told me that she has never met Spottedleaf before but wanted to keep her memory alive…it's stupid I don't see anyone naming their kits after Bluestar the leader before Firestar" Barkpaw just shrugged.

"Well anyway I came out here to look at Starclan and see if Spottedleaf would come and see me but I guess not, Oh!" Spottedpaw walked over to Barkpaw and licked her right between the ears. "Rockpaw told me that you liked me and I wanted to say that I like you too and I can't believe you finally noticed" with that he licked her cheek and walked into the apprentice den.

'_Well, great! Rockpaw I'm going to murder you!'_ Barkpaw felt her fur raise a little she then calmed down. She looked up at the sky and sighed '_It has to be midnight…I wonder if Midnightpaw is still waiting for me…I could climb out of the hollow now everyone is a sleep and it looks like the only one that is up is Squirrelflight…and she's just guarding the cave entrance' _Barkpaw looked around and silently crept over to the rocks. '_Okay let's see if I can do this'_ Barkpaw looked around one last time and quickly jumped up on the first rock. _'Good thing the hollow isn't that high…ok let's just get this done quickly!' _Barkpaw started to climb higher and higher with every step she could see the top of the hollow getting closer and closer.

Finally she managed to reach the top. She extended her claws and grasped the ledge and gave herself a final push and she was out of the camp. Barkpaw let out a breath and silently trotted to the nearest tunnel entrance. '_Urg! I really need to lay off the fresh-kill for a while these tunnels are getting smaller and smaller!'_Barkpaw not only had to squeeze but she also had to suck in her stomach a little.

After a few minutes she managed to get into the cave. "Barkpaw?"

Barkpaw let out a sigh of relief it was Midnightpaw. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust even when they did all she saw was his radiant green eyes. He let out a surprised gasp "oh Barkpaw I'm sorry about Waterpaw" Barkpaw knew he meant her eye and she knew she most likely has a scar now. Midnightpaw got closer to her and licked her eye. It felt nice as he lapped his tongue up and down the scar. After a few seconds she felt her chest vibrate again. "Hey your purr has gotten stronger!" he exclaimed.

She just shrugged and licked my chest a few times and he purred. "You know you're cute when you purr" she felt her whole face grow hot as he gotten closer and purred louder. Gently he licked her nose and she quickly turned away. "Barkpaw is something wrong?" he asked and she just looked down and he rubbed his head under her chin. "Hey, would it make you feel better if I told you I'm a warrior now?" Barkpaw blinked and looked at him.

"Yeah after the battle Blackstar said I was good enough to become a Warrior I'm now Midnightclaw! I wish I could hear you say my new name…I wish you and me are in the same clan…." Midnightclaw shook his head. "So I have an idea to go past you"

Barkpaw perked her ears and looked at him. "Well here's the plan…we wait until you've become a warrior and then we both have to have apprentices…but if you don't get one in say two moons we'll leave and I can find someone else to be my deputy…" Barkpaw just looked down thinking '_that does sound like a good idea but…I don't know I think this is all just a far fetch fantasy that Midnightclaw thinks will just be easy!...but the idea of not having to see him in secret anymore is tempting'_ slyly Barkpaw turned her head towards Midnightclaw who looked really happy. '_Okay he wins'_ Barkpaw nodded and Midnightclaw eyes lit up like a kit's opening for the first time "Oh Barkpaw! You won't regret this! Just wait!"

Barkpaw purred and Midnightclaw purred back. "You know you fought really well against Waterpaw…but I can teach you to fight even better than that!" Midnightclaw jumped back in attack position and Barkpaw just looked at him _'jeez this guy can't wait to get an apprentice'_ Barkpaw let out a silent laugh and Midnightclaw glared at her. "I'm serious! Now stop twitching you're whiskers and get into attack position!" Barkpaw rolled her eye and got into the position. Midnightclaw nodded "ok not bad…ok I'm going to attack you and I want you to defend you're self ok and-

Without finishing he ran up to her and tried to hit her with his paw quickly she stepped back and hit his head as he passed her Midnightclaw yelped and landed on the floor. "I said defend yourself not dodge!" he snapped. Barkpaw felt her pelt bristle and she got in attack position.

"Good now you're taking it seriously, ok I want you to defend yourself ok ready? Go!"

They trained for hours. Midnightclaw not only taught her a bunch of defense moves but some offence moves as well. Then Barkpaw fell asleep and Midnightclaw slept right next to her.

**XXX000XXXOOOO**

"Barkpaw? Wake up"

Barkpaw opened one of her eyes, she wasn't in the tunnel anymore and she wasn't alone. Quickly she scrambled up and got into attack position. In front of her were three she-cats. One was a dark tortoiseshell, she smelt mainly of herbs. The one next to her was a gray-blue she-cat she had deep blue eyes and a scar across her shoulders. The last cat was gray and she had a flat face with a bunch of scars all over it.

"Good you're up" The tortoiseshell said with a purr. Barkpaw could smell her sweet scent of herbs. Confused she looked around they were in a forest but no forest Barkpaw ever recognized. Then she heard it kits the sound of kits mewing. "Follow" the gray flat face she cat said.

Slowly Barkpaw followed. The three she-cats stopped just in front of a tree hallow then turned to me. The blue-gray she-cat spoke up first. 'I am Bluestar; the tortoiseshell next to me is Spottedleaf and the Gray she-cat next to her and Yellowfang …we have come here to warn you"

I quickly looked around then stared at Bluestar _'she must be confusing me with another cat'_

"No Barkpaw I'm not"

I quickly jumped back '_whoa! You can read minds?'_

"only with you Barkpaw for you cannot speak" Spottedleaf said with a chuckle. Barkpaw nodded and Bluestar continued. "The life a head of you will not be easy and trust me all three of us has been there"

Barkpaw looked at them, _'what do you mean by that?'_

Bluestar looked at Yellowfang who nodded. The she-cat stepped aside allowing Barkpaw to walk into the tree hallow. She looked and saw four small heads wiggling around. But that's all she could see, she couldn't see fur color or eye color.

Slowly Barkpaw walked out of the Hallow and looked around she was alone. '_Hey this isn't funny!'_

Then Yellowfang's voice rang out of nowhere.

"Anger, Hate, rage, love, and death will be your beginning….Love will be your end…"


	10. Chapter 9

Barkpaw looked up at the sky and sighed. It's been three sunrises since Starclan visited her and she still trying to figure out what they told her. Oh and Spottedpaw still thinks she likes him and so does Rockpaw. Barkpaw let out another sigh and walked back into the apprentice den. Petalpaw was just getting up, once she saw Barkpaw she sneered.

"You smell like Shadowclan! Do you ever wash yourself?"

Barkpaw's eyes widen as Petalpaw walked out of the den, quickly she started to wash her fur. '_I thought I got the scent off of me…I'm going to have to start rolling around the lake if I'm not more careful' _

"Barkpaw?" Graystripe poked his head in the apprentice den then scrunched his nose up. "Yuk it smells like Shadowclan in here…anyway Firestar said it's time for your assessment! Do you know what an assessment is?"

Barkpaw nodded and Graystripe purred "ok then follow me" Graystripe left the den and Barkpaw followed. They walked out of the camp, Graystripe lead her towards the lake then looked at her. "Ok, now go and hunt and remember I will be watching you in secret" Barkpaw took a deep breath then ran off. Barkpaw opened her mouth to get a better scent of the forest. '_Ok I smell a mouse!'_ following the scent trail she found a plump mouse nibbling on a blade of grass. With a quick jump she finished the mouse off. She threw dirt over the mouse and moved on.

After awhile she found a squirrel, another mouse and a sparrow. '_Ok what else is around?'_ she lifted her nose then stopped '_Windclan?_ _They're a little close to our boarder…as a matter of fact they're on our side'_ quickly Barkpaw crouched down and followed the scent. She then stopped when she saw two a Windclan warrior marking Thunderclan's side of the border!

'_I should go and get- no! This won't stand! Besides its only one warrior' _Barkpaw stepped out of her hiding place and stepped on a twig causing the warrior to jump. "Well…what do we have here? Ok little apprentice nothing to see here go and play with your littermates." The warrior flicked his tail and Barkpaw got into attack position.

The warrior's fur bristled and crouched down. "You don't want to do that! I'm giving you a warning! get lost!"

Barkpaw stood on her toes and the warrior charged. Barkpaw dodged and scratched the warrior on his head nicking his left ear. The warrior yowled and jump on top of her. Remembering what Midnightclaw taught her she started to claw his eyes, the male cat then ran his claws along her stomach which left a deep gash. Then she smacked him with her paw slashing his right eye. The male cat yowled again and got off of Barkpaw. His ear was bleeding and so was his right eye.

"You win this time next time I'll bring back up remember that!"

With that he ran back to his side of the border. '_Are all Windclan warriors this weak?' _Barkpaw Thought as she started to lick the blood off her stomach but she was still bleeding. "Barkpaw…go back to camp and see Leafpool I'll go and collect your fresh-kill" Graystripe walked out of a bush and Barkpaw looked back then nodded. She limped back to camp, once she was inside the camp her stomach was still bleeding Spottedpaw noticed too and ran into Leafpool's den.

Barkpaw's legs suddenly felt weak and she collapsed at the entrance. Ferncloud and Dustpelt ran up to her and lightly nudged her up. "C'mon…." Ferncloud whispered and Dustpelt kept her up. Once inside the medicine den Softpaw ran up to her with Marigold petals. "Ok Dustpelt thanks, I and Leafpool will watch over her and Spottedpaw don't even think of staying in here leave!"

Then I fell asleep….

When I woke up my stomach was in pain. "Don't move, you might open your wound" Leafpool said with a soft voice. "First you get a scar across your eye now you get attack by a Windclan warrior…I have to ask what were you thinking?"

Barkpaw looked up at Leafpool who purred "Graystripe told everyone about how you attacked and won against a Windclan warrior" Barkpaw laid her head down and yawned "now sleep" Leafpool whispered and Barkpaw closed her eyes.

**xxxxOOOXXXX0000xxxx**

Barkpaw lifted her head she's been in the Medicine den for almost two sunrises, "I think you're ready to leave the den Barkpaw do you?" Leafpool asked. Barkpaw nodded and got up her legs felt weak but she shook it off. Slowly she walked out of the medicine den her stomach hurt but all she wanted to do was start training again.

Spottedpaw ran up to her and licked her between the ears. "I'm glad to be sharing a den with you again"

"And so am I" Rockpaw added. Firestar suddenly walked over and purred "not for long though" Barkpaw looked up with curiosity and Spottedpaw gasped. "You mean…Barkpaw's going to be a warrior!"

Firestar nodded "not only did she do good on her assessment but she won against a Windclan warrior and I think that's Warrior material don't you?" Rockpaw and Spottedpaw nodded and so did Barkpaw. "So Barkpaw tomorrow you will be a full Warrior"

"Way to go Barkpaw!" Spottedpaw cheered. "She won't be alone Spottedpaw…" Firestar said Spottedpaw blinked "you mean…Rockpaw's going to be a warrior too?"

Firestar shook his head and purred "no Spottedpaw I mean you" Spottedpaw's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "R-Really? Wow!" he started to bounce around like a kit and Barkpaw let out a silent laugh. "Congrats you too I can't wait till I become a warrior! Cause now I'll be alone in the den" Barkpaw walked up and rubbed against her brother's head. "At least I get one more night with you two, I can't believe it I'm actually going to miss Spottedpaw!"

Spottedpaw walked over and cuffed his ear and soon those two started to play fight. Barkpaw laughed and so did Firestar. Firestar then leaned down and whispered in Barkpaw's ear "really, good job" Then he left. Barkpaw felt her chest swell. '_I can't wait to tell Midnightclaw…MIDNIGHTCLAW! Oh! I haven't seen him in two sunrises! Does he think I don't care for him anymore?oh no!'_

"I can't believe it! It's not fair!" Petalpaw screamed bringing Barkpaw back to reality. "Why should she be warrior before me? I've trained just as hard as her!" Brightheart walked up to her and hissed "did you fight a Windclan warrior alone? Did you almost get killed?"

Petalpaw turned away. "Now, why don't you go and get some moss for the elders?" Brightheart asked calming down quickly. Petalpaw stormed away and Barkpaw sighed and walked up to Brightheart. "Congrats Barkpaw I wonder what your new name will be" Barkpaw just shrugged and Brightheart leaned down and rubbed Barkpaw's head. "Well at least the den won't be as crowded" Barkpaw looked at the she-cat. "That's right you were recovering when she announced it…well Squirrelflight is moving into the nursery"

'_The nursery but that would mean….oh'_

"Yeah they're of course Brambleclaw's….It's a little funny isn't it?"

Barkpaw again looked at the she-cat. "The daughter of Firestar and the son of Tigerstar having kits together" Barkpaw nodded and Brightheart sighed. "Speaking of Kits…" Brightheart turned her head and Barkpaw followed her gaze. Coldkit and Blazekit came running or wobbling out of the nursery out of nowhere Redkit jumped on Coldkit causing the poor kit to squeal and run back into the nursery. Both Barkpaw and Brightheart chuckled. "Well, I should be seeing if Petalpaw got that moss, see you tomorrow Barkpaw in the warrior den"

As Brightheart walked away Barkpaw felt excitement run through her veins. _'I can't believe it my dream is coming true!_' not really paying attention to her surrounding she got lost in her own thoughts then she felt something crash into her causing her to fall. When she looked up Rockpaw and Spottedpaw (who were still fighting) were on top of her.

'_Hey you two get off!'_ she thought as she tried to wiggle from under the fighting pair. "Ok you two break it up before you crush Barkpaw" came Cloudtail's voice. Rockpaw and Spottedpaw noticed that Barkpaw was underneath them and quickly scrambled up. "Sorry are you ok?" Rockpaw asked Barkpaw nodded and looked up at the sky. Suddenly Graystripe came out of nowhere and padded up to Barkpaw. "hey I know you're going to be a warrior soon but do you think you can go and get some more fresh-kill? I won't be with you or watching you we're just running low"

Barkpaw nodded and Rockpaw quickly came to her side "I want to come with you I know I'm not going to be a warrior anytime soon but it'll be the last time you and me hunt together as apprentices!" Graystripe nodded "ok I'll go and tell Spiderleg were you'll be Rockpaw" then the warrior walked off.

The two trotted out of the camp once in the forest Rockpaw stretched. "How 'bout a game?"

Barkpaw looked at her littermate who purred. "Ok I'll hunt near the Windclan boarder and you hunt near the Shadowclan boarder and the first one to catch three pieces of Fresh-kill comes back here! Sounds like fun right?" Barkpaw nodded and Rockpaw purred "ok ready and go!" they took off Barkpaw started to catch scent of prey. The first thing she smelt was a vole silently she crept around following the scent when she found it she was right near the Shadowclan border. Taking a deep breath she got into crouching position.

Before she could jump a voice rang out. "Barkpaw? Is that you! Are you okay?" it was Midnightclaw. Barkpaw got up from crouching and looked over at the black male. "What happened why weren't you here for the last two days?"

Barkpaw walked over to Midnightclaw and got up on her hind legs to show him her stomach. It took him a minute to find the gashes but when he found them he gasped. "What happened? Oh right you can't answer me" Barkpaw looked around the silently stepped over to his side of the border and lightly rubbed her head against his.

"Barkpaw? Wha-

Rockpaw came out of the bushes then stopped. A plump mouse was hanging from his mouth; he then dropped the mouse and got into attack position. "Get away from him Barkpaw! Quickly!" Before Midnightclaw could open his mouth Rockpaw charged. Quickly Barkpaw got between Rockpaw and Midnightclaw taking the blow to the stomach. She then felt a cool breeze touch her stomach….he wounds reopened. Barkpaw landed on her side, Midnightclaw gasped and ran over to her.

"Are you hurt? Why would you do that! I could have stopped him!"

Barkpaw got up she started to lick her stomach and quickly Midnightclaw started to as well. "Get away from my sister!" Rockpaw smacked him away and growled. "Barkpaw I'm sorry! Why did you do that? Did he push you?"

"Push her? Why would I push her!"

"Because you're a Shadowclan cat! You guys do anything to win!"

Midnightclaw's fur bristled up. "Why would I do that? I love her!" everything went quiet Rockpaw's blue eyes widened then he looked at Barkpaw. "He's the reason the apprentice den smelt like Shadowclan a few days ago isn't he? It's not Spottedpaw you like it's him…" Rockpaw backed away then he ran back to the camp. "Go, go back to your camp go get healed I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Barkpaw nodded and Midnightclaw licked her between the ears. "And I mean what I said I love you Barkpaw"

Barkpaw rubbed under his chin then limped back to camp. As she entered the camp she expected every cat to surround the entrance and attack her. But once inside everything was quite a few warriors were sunbathing and Redkit and Blazekit where running around the nursery. Slowly Barkpaw limped into Leafpool's den. "Back so soon Barkpaw?...it reopened didn't it?"

Leafpool sighed. "I told Graystripe! I told him that you couldn't hunt until you healed but no that cat has the brains of a kit!"

Leafpool started to press cob webs on the wound and Softpaw started to chew on some Marigold petals.

After awhile they finished and Leafpool sighed again. "Ok…that's the best we can do…why don't you go into the apprentice den and gets some sleep?"

Barkpaw slowly got up and walked out of the den and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting beyond the trees slowly Barkpaw trudged into the apprentice den. _'If he didn't tell the camp then I know he told Spottedpaw or worse he told Petalpaw!'_ once again she expected the worse when she entered the den but instead Spottedpaw greeted her happily and even licked her ear. Petalpaw and Darkpaw ignored her like always and Rockpaw was laying down he looked like he was thinking.

Slowly Barkpaw laid down next to him he made no movement he just stared at the floor. Finally after the sun has gone fully down and all the other apprentices where a sleep he looked at Barkpaw and whispered "I won't tell"


	11. Chapter 10

Barkpaw looked at Rockpaw and lightly rubbed her head against his. Rockpaw purred and whispered "but what's going to happen with Spottedpaw? He still thinks you like him….Barkpaw it'll break his heart….you know that right?" Barkpaw lightly kneaded her moss bedding then nodded. Rockpaw then shook his head "get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow" Rockpaw lightly laid his head down and closed his eyes.

Before she could close her eyes Spottedpaw came running in. "Firestar's making us warriors now!"

Barkpaw got up so fast it made her dizzy and her stomach hurt. "What do you mean? He said tomorrow!" Rockpaw said getting with Barkpaw. "I don't know he just told me-

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under high ledge for a meeting!"

Barkpaw and Spottedpaw scrambled out of the apprentice den and Rockpaw followed but at a slower pace and stopped just outside the den. Barkpaw and Spottedpaw stopped at the base of high ledge. "I know this is a little last minute but I'm going to make these two warriors now so they may sit a silent vigil tonight"

The cats started to come out of their dens a few of them where grumbling about 'Firestar and indecent timing' Mousefur and Longtail came out of the elders den and started to complain about being woken up. After awhile all the cats even Darkpaw and Petalpaw were out of the den neither of them looked happy. Firestar cleared his throat then started to talk.

"It is time for these two apprentices to become warriors! They have trained hard and fought even harder so without any delay…Barkpaw! Spottedpaw step forward!"

Barkpaw took a deep breath and Spottedpaw lightly nudged her "don't worry I'm right next to you…"

Slowly they made their way up to Firestar on to high ledge. Barkpaw looked at all the cats below her and her heart sped up a little. Firestar stood tall and proud as he looked at the other cats '_how does he do it? I know I could never be a leader'_ she thought as Firestar looked at the two.

"I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn"

There was a small silence then he turned to Spottedpaw.

"Spottedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do"

Firestar then turned to Barkpaw.

"Barkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Barkpaw nodded then she mouthed the words 'I do' Firestar nodded then purred a little. 

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you two your warrior names. Spottedpaw, from this moment you will be known as Spottedpelt! Barkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Barktail! Starclan honors both your, Courage and sprit and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan!"

Firestar rested his muzzle on Spottedpelt's head and he licked Firestar's shoulder he did the same thing to Barktail and she two licked his shoulder. "Spottedpelt! Barktail! Spottedpelt! Barktail!" The whole camp cheered (except Darkpaw and Petalpaw).

"So tonight you two will sit a silent vigil you must not talk to each other….well Spottedpelt you must not talk to Barktail" he added the last part quickly the two looked at him then nodded.

They hopped down from high ledge and walked over to the camp entrance. Then they stood there, Barktail watched as the cats went back to sleeping in their dens. Her yellow eyes then fell on to Spottedpelt his face was full of determination. Barktail then turned her eyes back to the entrance.

"_I can't wait to tell Midnightclaw he'll be so happy to find out that I've become a warrior! Now how do I show him….?'_

Barktail suddenly smelt the sweet smell of herbs then Spottedleaf's voice filled in her thoughts.

'_Silence Barktail…and since you can't talk that means your thoughts'_

Barktail let out a silent sigh and kept her eyes on the entrance.

**XXXX00000XXXXX0000OOOOXXXX**

Barktail looked up at the sky the sun was starting to rise above the trees and the fog was starting to rise as well. Barktail took a quick look at Spottedpelt. He looked like he was going to fall asleep right where he was standing. She didn't blame him either because Firestar decided to make them warriors on short notice they didn't get much sleep. Letting out a yawn Barktail shook her head and kept her eyes on the entrance.

As she looked at the entrance she heard the sound of paws moving behind her. Turning around she saw Graystripe and Cloudtail outside of their dens. Both of them let out a giant yawn then turned two Barktail and Spottedpelt. "Ok you two have done your duty you may go to sleep now" Cloudtail said, Spottedpelt let out a sigh of relief and started to walk towards then den. "Brightheart and I have made a bed of moss for you two…it's right next to Brightheart so it can't be too hard to find"

Cloudtail said letting out another yawn he then walked over to the apprentice den. '_Wait did he say 'a bed of moss' didn't he mean two beds?...oh no don't tell me that Spottedpelt been telling the warriors that I like him!'_ Surely enough when they entered the den and looked around only one moss bedding laid by Brightheart. Spottedpelt wasted no time laying down on the bedding, he moved around until there was enough room for Barktail to lay down on as well. Barktail stood there for a few seconds but then let out a sigh of defeat. '_Might as well….'_

Slowly the she-cat walked over and laid down next to Spottedpelt. Spottedpelt gently laid his bushy tail along her back and quickly fell asleep. Barktail yawed and actually curled closer to the spotted warrior. Stretching her claws fully out she then fell into a much needed sleep.

**XXX000XXXOOOXXX**

Barktail blinked at looked around; she was no longer in the warriors den instead she was in a forest, dark and foggy. '_Great, now what do they want from me?'_ she thought once she realized it was another starclan dream. The sound of rustling snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned her head and saw a cat but there was no moon and no light so all she could see was the body and she guessed it was female cat. Kit dangled almost lifelessly in the cat's jaws.

The she-cat's ears perked up then she gestured her head towards a direction and ran off. Soon three other cats walked up each holding a kit in their mouths. Soon they ran off into the same direction and Barktail sighed. '_Ok what are you-_

She stopped and looked back. A strong cat, male, she decided was helping a sickly looking cat. Again all she could see was the body type but on this cat she could see the fur in clumps and ragged she also saw sharp bones poking out at places. For some reason she felt her fur bristle up at the sight of the sickly looking cat. '_What? What do you want from me starclan? Why are you sending me these visions! What does this have to do with me? Tell me!'_

The familiar smell of herbs entered her nose and she growled.

"all in due time little one all in due time….."


	12. Chapter 11

Barktail blinked then yawned, the bright sunlight was streaming though the warriors den. '_….what was that dream about again?...oh well hmmm must be around sunhigh or past it'_ Barktail stretched her front paws then her back ones. Looking over at the spotted warrior next to her she sighed '_it'll break his heart if he finds out about Midnightclaw….poor Spottedpelt…' _

She got up and walked out of the den. Once the sunlight hit her eyes she let out a silent growl and closed her eyes. "You know I should have named you 'Goldenkit' instead of 'Barkkit'" Ferncloud said walking up next to her. Barkpaw opened her eyes again but kept them squinted as she looked at her mother. "Your fur…it looks like gold in the sunlight! And you even though you have no voice you are golden…" she rubbed against Barktail's neck and sighed. "Don't let your sister or Darkpaw keep you down ok?…also I won't be in the warriors den much longer either…."

'_Huh I don't understand…..wait…'_ Barktail looked down at her mother's stomach and she nodded. "Yes, another litter…..I should just move in with daisy huh…." Ferncloud looked over at Daisy then leaned down and whispered into Barktail's ear "if I do I won't be as lazy as her though" Barktail let out a silent laugh and Ferncloud purred "I'm going to give you some advice ok….the next time your sister or Darkpaw gives you a hard time just look at yourself in a puddle or the lake and remember you look like any normal cat even though they can't hear it laugh….laugh right into their faces…" Ferncloud gave Barktail one last purr then walked away.

Barktail looked down at the ground _'laugh? Why would I do that?' _ Shaking her head she looked around the camp. Darkpaw and Petalpaw where play fighting in front of the elders den and Rockpaw was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Barkpa-I mean Barktail!" Barktail turned her head to see Graystripe, Millie and Flowerpaw walking over towards her. "Me, Millie, and Flower where going on patrol and we were wondering if you and Spottedpelt wanted to join?" Barktail looked back at the warriors den then at Graystripe. '_Well I would love to! But if you want Spottedpelt you have to wake him'_ Graystripe lightly tilted his head and gave Barktail a blank look. He then blinked "right…you can't really ask him can you?...sorry I'll go and get him" with that the elder warrior walked into the warriors den. "Sometimes his brain leaves him" Millie said with a headshake Flowerpaw giggled at the comment.

A few moments later Graystripe exited the warriors den with a sleepy looking Spottedpelt behind him. "Ok on to-

"Wait Graystripe!" It was Firestar they all watched as the leader trotted up the group. With a purr he spoke "room for one more?"

Graystripe purred back "of course!"

'_whoa! Firestar's going to join us?' _ Barktail quickly licked her chest and looked as Firestar and Graystripe started to head out of the camp. "Hey you two wait for us!" Millie almost yowled her and Flowerpaw ran up to the two but as soon as they were in distance, Firestar and Graystripe bolted out the camp. Barktail and Spottedpelt started to run as well.

Barktail and Spottedpelt ran and wiggled underneath the brambles guarding the entrance. Barktail winced as one found its way into her pelt and decided to drag upward. '_Really? First I get a scar across my eye, and then I get my stomach sliced open and now I get a bramble dragged across my back…I'm not even a senior warrior and already I'm getting scars and scratches like crazy'_

"Oh that looks like it hurts! Hold still" Spottedpelt grabbed the bramble between his teeth and pulled, the moment the pain registered in her mind she quickly wiggled away from the warrior. Spottedpelt growled "hold still! I almost had it out!"

'_Never!'_

Barktail ran towards the forest and Spottedpelt started to laugh and chase her. "C'mon Barktail! It's just a small bramble! Just hold still!" He laughed again and Barktail continued to run.

'_You're going to have to catch me-_

Her back paw got caught on a root of a tree and she flipped once in the air then she did a summersault on the ground. She let out a hiss once she landed flat on her back causing the bramble to dig into her pelt even deeper than before. Spottedpelt caught up to her and gave her a look "that could have been avoided you know" Barktail gave him a silent growl and laid her head down. "C'mon up…let's see if I can get that bramble out…."

Barktail sighed silently and rolled over on to her stomach. "Where did it go?" Spottedpelt asked worriedly looking around her back. Spottedpelt then stood over her back and gotten closer to her pelt to see the bramble better. "Ah! Here it is!" with a quick tug she felt it pull out a little. Barktail tried to run again but Spottedpelt placed both of his paws on her back causing her to lay back down. So in response she started to squirm. "Hold still Barktail I'm almost there!" With another tug the bramble came out. Spottedpelt then started to lick were the bramble was.

Barktail felt her ears go hot. '_wh-what are you doing?' _ Barktail started to struggle again but Spottedpelt kept his paws on her back. After a few heartbeats he stopped. "There I think the bleeding stopped" Barktail just shook her head and glared at the forest floor. '_Are you going to get off me anytime soon? We have to find the patrol!'_

Spottedpelt shifted his weight a little but didn't get off.

**Xxxx0000xxx0000xxxx**

In a bush not far from the two warriors, Firestar, Flowerpaw, Graystripe and Millie stared at the two.

"Well, this is awkward" Firestar said as Millie used her tail to cover Flowerpaw's eyes.

"What can you do they're in love" Millie said once Flowerpaw's eyes were covered and she started working on away to cover the young apprentice's ears.

"It does prove one thing though" Graystripe said looking over at the two.

"What?" Firestar and Millie asked at the same time.

"That cat is defiantly Ferncloud's daughter"

Firestar and Millie nodded in agreement. Flowerpaw tried to look around but with Millie's paws on her ears and her tail covering her eyes it was a little hard. "C'mon let's leave those two alone for a little while" Once again Firestar and Millie nodded in agreement.

**ok people I have in fact enabled reviews to be anonymous! so please please REVIEW! i'm begging you... **


	13. Chapter 12

By the time Barktail and Spottedpelt had caught up and found the group the patrol was already heading back to camp. "It looks like Shadowclan is stealing our prey again!" Graystripe exclaimed Barktail looked around '_please don't be Midnightclaw' _Barktail thought as she looked at a hidden tunnel entrance. "I'll mention it to Blackstar tonight at the gathering" Firestar said Barktail whipped her head around to stare at him.

'_The gathering's tonight!' _

"Really it's tonight?" Spottedpelt asked and Firestar nodded. There was a moment of silence then Firestar spoke again. "You five will be going of course, then Petalpaw, Rockpaw, Darkpaw, Cloudtail, Brambleclaw, Leafpool and Softpaw I'll go and tell them now"

Barktail looked at the black and white warrior and sighed. '_If Spottedpelt's going to be there it might be a problem' _she watched as Firestar, Graystripe, Millie and Flowerpaw entered into the camp Spottedpelt looked at her and purred. Gently he licked her ear and then disappeared behind the brambles. Barktail looked back at her backside and saw a little red bump where the Bramble from earlier was. Gently she lapped her tongue along the bump and then she heard it.

"Pssst Barkpaw!"

Only one cat would still call her 'Barkpaw'. Silently she looked around and sure enough she saw a pair of bright green eyes staring at her from a tunnel entrance. Making sure no other cat was near her she quickly made her way towards the tunnel. Once inside the tunnel she rubbed against Midnightclaw's side. "Ok easy don't knock me over!"

'_I have to tell you I'm a warrior but how?'_

She started to jump up in down and excitedly and he looked at her. "Ok…. I can tell you want to tell me something so I'm going to guess….you became a warrior right?"

Happily Barktail nodded. "Ok your name is…Barkclaw?" she shook her head no and Midnightclaw looked surprised. "Really? Ok….Barkpelt?...no…Barkfur…No? Really?...ummmm…Barkfoot? no?...ok give me a hint"

Barktail lightly tapped her tail on the ground hoping it'll get his mind reeling. "ummmm Barktap?" Barktail flattened her ears in annoyance. She then lashed her tail around. "OH! Barklash Right?"

'_How can this cat be so clueless?' _ She thought as he stared at him. Letting out a silent sigh of annoyance she then thumped her tail on the ground then wiggled it around. "Barktail?"

'_FINALLY!'_ She nodded and he purred. "Such a plain name…you need a unique name for you are a unique cat" Barktail didn't know if she should be offended or happy. Midnightclaw then shook his head "it doesn't matter you're mine and that's all that matters to me" Midnightclaw rubbed against her head and she felt her chest vibrate again. "Your purring is getting better! That's good…." The rubbed their heads together again and Barktail felt a warmth spread though her body.

**Xxxx000oooo000xxxxx**

After a while they split up. Barktail washed her fur until it was sparkling and Midnightclaw washed his until it had a nice glow to it. "Ok that should do it! I'll see you at the gathering tonight right?" he asked as they left the tunnel Barktail nodded and he purred "ok see you tonight then….oh! I should warn you Waterflight is going to be there as well so be careful around her" Barktail lightly tilted her head to the side and he sighed. "Waterflight is the one that gave you…that pretty scar across your eye"

'_I see…'_ Midnightclaw lightly licked her ear then bonded off towards his side of the border. Barktail watched until he disappeared. "Barktail! Barktail! Can you believe it!" turning her head she saw Rockpaw. Before she knew it her littermate was in front of her bouncing up and down like a kit. He started speaking so fast that Barktail had a hard time keeping up with her littermate. "I'mgoingtobeawarrrior!isn'tgreat?!sohetoldFirestarandhesaidit'stimethatibecomeawarrior!Ican't-

Barktail quickly placed her tail over Rockpaw's mouth silencing the happy apprentice. _'Talk slower you mouse-brained kit I can't understand a word that you're saying!'_ she hissed in her mind. Rockpaw must of understood because once she placed her fluffy tail on the ground he took a couple of deep breaths. "Ok…I'm going to be a warrior!" Barktail purred and Rockpaw gave her a shocked look. "You-you can purr? Does that mean you can talk?" Barktail shook her head and Rockpaw slumped. "Should of guessed but still you can purr! That's good who knows maybe one day you might just be able to talk!"

'_even if I could I probably wouldn't….it'll be too weird I'm used to not opening my mouth for other cats my facial and body expressions are enough…"_

Looking at Rockpaw she purred once more and he looked serious. "…you were with Midnightclaw weren't you?" Barktail nodded and he sighed. "What do you see it that cat! He's a Shadowclan cat!" Barktail glared at her brother.

'_And your point is?'_

Rockpaw huffed and clawed at the ground. "I'm just saying be on your guard….plus…I don't like the idea of you stringing along with being Spottedpelt's mate but really being his! It'll break his heart…Spottedpelt loved you first you know….I think you should just drop Midnightclaw and be with Spottedpelt….but that's just my opinion…."

Barktail stayed silent as Rockpaw glared at the ground. Rockpaw then opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a loud voice.

"It's not fair!"

'_urgh! Petalpaw!'_

Sure enough the multicolored she-cat came from out of the bushes in a rage. "Me and Darkpaw should be warriors! Not you two!" she then sneered at Barktail. "You shouldn't even be a warrior you should be a medicine cat if anything!" Barktail felt a heavy weight on her shoulders as she slumped down. Rockpaw then growled.

"Shut-up Petalpaw! Maybe if you spent more time training and less time arguing with Brightheart about everything you might be a warrior now!"

Barktail watched as Petalpaw's fur bristled up. "It's not my fault she can't train me properly! I should have had Graystripe for a mentor not Barktail!...hey! What do you think you're doing?" Rockpaw and Barktail looked at each other then at Petalpaw. "Behind you! You mouse brain idiots!" She hissed in anger. Turning around they saw Midnightclaw on his side of the border just sitting down looking at the trio. Barktail notice the amusement of his face.

"I'm just wondering what the racket is all about I could hear you from the camp" Midnightclaw shrugged and Petalpaw hissed. "This is coming from the clan who says we stick our noses where they don't belong?" Midnightclaw just chuckled for a second Barktail feared he was going to step over the border but he didn't he just sat there.

When she looked back at Petalpaw a new fear was racing though her. Petalpaw looked like saw was going to attack Midnightclaw. She was crouched down in attack position and her fur was brisling with rage. "You will leave! Now!" Midnightclaw then sneered. Quickly Barktail and Rockpaw jumped in between Petalpaw and Midnightclaw. Petalpaw was in shock, "what are you two doing! You're defending him? Shows how much loyalty you have for the clan!" her fur bristled more making her look twice her size. Rockpaw then sneered back at her "you have no right to attack him Petalpaw! Look at him he's on his side of the border! He didn't take prey and he's not marking anything out of the ordinary! You have no right to attack him!"

"And that's why you're becoming a warrior Rockpaw" Letting out a silent gasp Barktail looked at Firestar as he came into the clearing. Firestar turn towards Midnightclaw "Leave" Midnightclaw dipped his head then gave Barktail a quick look before leaving. Firestar then turned towards Petalpaw, Barktail looked into his eyes in hope to see some sort of emotion but found none. "Barktail, Rockpaw go get ready for the gathering tonight I need to speak to Petalpaw alone" They both dipped their heads and walked off towards camp.

Once they were out of earshot Rockpaw spoke. "What do you think he meant by that?" Barktail looked at her littermate and he sighed. "When I made my point to Petalpaw about attacking Midnightclaw what do you think he meant when he said 'and that's why you're becoming a warrior'"

'_hmm well if I could answer you…I would say it's because Petalpaw was going to attack someone innocent even if that cat was from another clan it just wouldn't of been right…I think that's what he meant…but I can't answer you so you just have to figure it out on your own'_

Rockpaw looked down at the ground obviously thinking. He stayed like that until they reached camp. Once inside Barktail barely made it two steps before Spottedpelt ran up to her. "Hey where did you go? I thought you were right behind me what happened? Graystripe told me you were out hunting but I don't see you carrying prey…of course Leaf-bare is coming soon…"

"Umm she was hunting when I saw her! But I stopped her and then Petalpaw came up and everything just gotten crazy and then Firestar told us to go back to camp"

Barktail just nodded along and Spottedpelt seemed to buy it. "Oh well maybe later me and you can go hunting together"

'_Just keep nodding along….just keep nodding along'_ she thought as she faked a happy nod. Spottedpelt licked her left ear then happily walked over to the fresh-kill pile. Barktail watched as he picked up a vole and trotted over to the nursery. '_He does know he doesn't have to do that anymore right?'_

Out of nowhere Spottedpelt let out a yowl. Barktail and Rockpaw watched as Spottedpelt ran out of the nursery with Redkit and Blazekit on his heels. "We're going to get you, you Shadowclan brute!"

"Ha! In your dreams!"

The three started to play around, Spottedpelt rolled over on to his back and Redkit and Blazekit started to jump on his stomach. "I was right…he does have the brain of a kit" Rockpaw said shaking his head. "Speaking of kits….what going to happen if you have some?" Barktail looked at Rockpaw in a mixture of shock and confusion. "oh don't give me that look I know that one day you might just have a litter and well I'm curious how are you going to explain to Spottedpelt?"

"Explain what to me?"

Both Rockpaw and Barktail jumped a little at the sound of Spottedpelt's voice. "what?" Rockpaw said dumbly. Spottedpelt gave him a look then sighed "nothing I thought I heard you say my name" Rockpaw let out an awkward laugh then shook his head. "No, no I said…Spottedleaf!" Barktail whipped her head up at her littermate. "Really? Huh" with that he walked away shaking his head.

'_Spottedleaf! How did he know that name?"_

"I can't believe he fell for that! I completely pulled that name out of then air" Rockpaw let out a happy sigh then walked over to the fresh-kill pile. '_Probably a coincidence'_ she shrugged and then walked up to the pile. She picked out a plump mouse and then sat down and looked at the sky. '_The sun's setting…where's Firestar? Or Petalpaw?'_ as if on cue Firestar entered the camp with a very angry looking Petalpaw right behind him.

Barktail watched as Petalpaw slumped to the apprentice den. '_Something's telling me she's not going to the gathering tonight' _she almost felt a twinge of sadness for her littermate.

Almost.

She was mostly relived that her littermate wasn't going to be there. Taking a deep breath she started to eat her mouse. Barktail sighed and then looked back up at the sky. She then looked over at Spottedpelt who was chatting with Cloudtail. '_Spottedpelt is so sweet…and maybe Rockpaw's right about him loving me first but…Midnightclaw's so….I don't even know how to describe him!' _Looking back at the sky she let out a silent sigh. '_Why am I feeling so confused about this? I love Midnightclaw! Only Midnightclaw!' _ Shaking her head she glared at her half eaten mouse.

"Eat" came a growl from behind she turned around and saw Brambleclaw glaring at the mouse. She bent down and took a big bite, but she really wasn't all that hungry. She waited for Brambleclaw to go away before she took another smaller bite. By the time she was done with the mouse a few of the cats where waiting around for Firestar.

Standing up she stretched her paws and walked over to Rockpaw. "Petalpaw's not going" Barktail nodded and Rockpaw laughed a little. "I don't know what's so funny about Petalpaw not going" it was Darkpaw he was glaring at Barktail mainly. "It's your fault!"

'_Of course it is….blame the cat that can't talk'_

She just sighed and blocked Darkpaw out as he started listing reasons why it's her fault. But once Firestar was in earshot he went quite. "Alright let's go!" with that they bounded off. Barktail felt something touch her shoulder she looked at Spottedpelt who purred. Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked at the black and white warrior she then shook her head '_Midnightclaw! only Midnightclaw!'_


	14. Chapter 13

Once they gotten to the island Barktail immediately left Spottedpelt's side. Luckily he didn't notice. Taking a deep breath she looked around. Darkpaw was chatting with a golden tabby tom most likely a new apprentice. Rockpaw was sitting by a dark brown she-cat looking a little nervous. "Looking for someone?" Barktail whipped around and looked at Midnightclaw. The pitch black cat purred with amusement. "You frighten easily you know that?" Barktail glared at the ground and Midnightclaw laughed.

"Hey I'm just messing around…geez your over sensitive" Barktail lightly cuffed his ear and he purred.

"I'd like to start the gathering early!" Firestar yowled from one of the tree branches. '_Oh no please don't be about the prey!'_ Barktail thought as the cats around her quieted down. Firestar was the first to start. "We of Thunderclan have two new warriors, Barktail and Spottedpelt" the cats started to mummer congrats to them and slowly the cheers died down. "Now to a heaver note…Shadowclan has been stealing prey from our side of the border!" It didn't take long for the Shadowclan cat's fur to bristle up. (Except Midnightclaw).

"Why would we steal prey from your side we have plenty!" Blackstar challenged. Firestar then shook his head. "I don't know but we've been finding scattered pieces of prey from time to time and they have your clan scent all over them!" a few cats began to yowl and protest. Barktail looked around again. The cat the Darkpaw was talking to was glaring at him and his fur a bristled up. Graystripe looked like he was going to attack someone. And Rockpaw was looking at Midnightclaw. '_He knows'_ she thought as his stare turned into a glare.

"Midnightclaw! How can you be so calm about this?" Gray and black see cat asked, Midnightclaw just stared at her. Then in a loud voice he spoke. "This is a gathering is it not? Yes I understand it's not right that Firestar is accusing us of stealing prey, but I believe we can work this out peacefully!" all the yelling and yowling died down, and then everyone looked up at the leaders.

"Midnightclaw…you're right…Firestar I'm sure that whoever is stealing your prey won't do it again..." Blackstar said, Firestar nodded then spoke. "That is all I have to say" Blackstar then started to speak. "Barktail follow" Midnightclaw whispered in her ear. Looking around she silently followed the black cat.

'_Where are we going?'_

She followed him into a bush he then turned around and gave her a look. "You do remember this place right?" Barktail tilted her head and he sighed. "It's when me and you officially met! Remember our first gathering…the last gathering!"

Barktail felt her left eye twitch. '_Are you kidding me?' _Midnightclaw then laughed "Calm down Barktail I'm just joking I know there has been a lot on your mind since the last gathering" Barktail just sighed and looked down. Midnightclaw rubbed against her head and the two purred. Midnightclaw then broke away and perked his ears up. "Ok I think Blackstar just finished" he whispered he then turned back to Barktail "now where were we?"

****

Barktail and Midnightclaw hurried out of the bushes and walked to the clearing the cats were all leaving both of them sighed. "Good for a second I thought we were going to get caught-

"Barktail can I speak with you in private please?" Graystripe asked pushing her away from Midnightclaw not really giving her a choice. Midnightclaw glared at the gray warrior but then gave Barktail a nodded and headed off.

Graystripe sighed and waited for all the cats to leave before speaking. "I want to start off by saying I know what you are doing and even though I don't approve of it I'm not one to stop you"

Barktail lightly tilted her head to the side and looked at the elder warrior. '_Is he talking about me and Midnightclaw?'_ almost as if he was reading her thoughts he nodded. "Yes you and that black cat I know you have feelings for him I can tell…." His eyes where looking at her but she could tell he was reliving an old memory. "You know that Stormfur is my son right?"

Barktail nodded and he looked up at the sky then back at her. "Did you know that he isn't Millie's?"

Barktail then gave him a look. '_If he isn't Millie's then who?'_ Graystripe just purred then sat down. "Sit. We're going to be here awhile"

Doing as she was told he started. "How do I start this?...Stormfur is only half Thunderclan….he's half Riverclan as well"

Barktail felt her eyes widen. '_No way! He fell in love with a Riverclan she-cat! Why am I now just learning this!...wait why his he telling me this?"_

"Her name was Silverstream….unfortunately she died giving birth to Stormfur and Feathertail…." His eyes glazed over in sadness he then shook his head. "I'm just going to tell you this be careful….Thunderclan and Riverclan almost went to war over Feathertail and Stormfur…now if you him wind up having kits then I'll expect the same thing…of course it IS Shadowclan so maybe not you know how they are they only want 'pure' warriors in their clan" with that he then walked away leaving Barktail alone.

She sat there thinking. '_Wow I never expected that…..'_ taking a deep breath she started to lick her stomach. '_well, I'm not expecting so there's no point in expecting a war between Shadowclan and Thunderclan anytime soon!'_ purring she got up and started to walk away.

"Well, well isn't this an interesting find?" Blinking she turned around. It was Darkpaw and did he look smug. "I knew you were hiding something, I just didn't know what… but this…this…" He started to laugh and Barktail felt her pelt bristle. He then walked away but as he walked past her he spoke. "Oh don't worry your secret is safe with me….for now" with another bone chilling laugh the dark brown apprentice walked away.

_**OK LISTEN UP! Yes I am ending it here but there is something I must tell you guys! I'm leaving next Wednesday! I'm going to Missouri and well the thing is I don't know if I'll be updating the story while I'm gone.**_

_**Yes I talk to my mother, yes she has 'word' up there but her computer is so slow! So I don't know It's probably a 'no' sorry but I will try….**_

_**Also I'll be away….for 2 months….sorry**_


	15. Chapter 14

"_I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." _

"_Rockpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" _

"_I do." _

"_Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rockpaw, from this moment you will be known as Rocklash. StarClan honors your Bravery and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan"_

"_Rocklash! Rocklash! Rocklash!"_

**XXXXXOOO0000ooooXXXXX**

Barktail let out a silent sigh and shifted in her bedding. Something was wrong…she didn't know what but something just felt wrong or at least off. She sees Midnightclaw at least every night and the black cat would always talk about Nightclan or leaving soon. Slowly Barktail got up and started to slowly groom herself. She started to lick her stomach when she stopped and stared at it.

'_Am I gaining weight? I shouldn't be!'_

She lightly licked the little bump on her stomach then sighed. Rocklash, who sleeps next to her, opened on of his blue eyes and stretched his front paws out. "Want to go hunting with me and Spottedpelt? Today?" he asked his voice still groggily from waking up. Barktail shook her head and looked at her small belly bump. Rocklash got up and looked at her stomach. He then giggled "sneeking some food? Or is Midnightclaw feeding you too?"

Quickly he ducked as Barktail swatted at his head. "C'mon pudgy let's go and see if there's something we can do"

Once outside the warriors den Barktail looked around. Firestar and Graystripe where talking to each other. Sandstorm and Squirrelflight where outside the nursery chatting. Redkit and Blazekit where play flighting happily carefree. That's when Barktail felt something hit her legs she looked down and saw Coldkit. The white kit looked up at Barktail but said nothing. Barktail looked into the kits strange red eyes. (yes, Coldkit is albino)

Slowly the Kit backed away and ran back to her mother. Rocklash just purred "That kit is a strange one…"

Barktail purred and Rocklash stared at her. "I don't think I'm ever going to get use to that…I mean…It's weird…"

Barktail just nodded and Rocklash sighed. Suddenly Petalpaw's voice rang though the camp. "I can't believe it I'm going to be a warrior! Aren't you happy for me Darkpaw?" Looking around she stared at her littermate…but then her eyes went to the dark brown apprentice. He knew about her and Midnightclaw and is using it against her. He hasn't said anything to anyone yet but she knew he was waiting for the perfect moment.

The brown apprentice just nodded at Petalpaw who was jumping up in down in joy. "Great and I thought I could get some peace and quiet for once" Barktail nodded in agreement and the gray cat just sighed "oh well, as long as she doesn't sleep near us we're fine"

Barktail looked at Darkpaw one last time then turned away. "It's weird I always thought Petalpaw would be the last one in the apprentice den not Darkpaw…poor Flowerpaw…" Rocklash then walked away. Barktail let out a silent sigh. '_I wish I could tell Midnightclaw that he knows' _ letting out another sigh she walked away. walking away she found herself going towards Leafpool's den. She poked her head inside the den and looked at Leafpool. The Medicine cat turned her head and stared at the brown and white she-cat.

"Hello Barktail! Is there anything you need?"

Not really knowing how to respond she just shrugged. '_Maybe she can understand this.._

_Off feeling I've been having' _Barktail thought as she fully entered the medicine den. "Do you feel sick? Have a thorn in your pad? Or do you have a scratch anywhere?"

Again she just shrugged and walked up to the she-cat. Leafpool gently prodded around Barktail. "Hmmm?..." she then started to smell Barktail and her ears twitched a bit. "Wait right there…" before she knew it Leafpool ran out of the den. Gently she began to lick her paw and wiped it behind her ear a few time.

She sat down and waited for Leafpool when Softpaw entered the den holding a mixture of herbs and plants in her mouth. Barktail watched as the apprentice placed the herbs down on the ground and began to sort through them. Barktail felt her stomach growled hungrily and she sighed. '_Leafpool what are you doing?'_

Barktail asked as she watched Softpaw. "So Barktail? What are you doing here? Do you need more Celandine?"

Barktail blinked and closed her left eye. It was still blurry but she was used to it. She shook her head and Softpaw looked sad. "I remember Leafpool said your vision might not be the same in that eye" Barktail just shook her head. '_It doesn't matter anymore nothing Leafpool could have done to save it anyway'_ She thought as the apprentice looked at her.

Letting out a sigh she watched as Leafpool came back into the medicine den but she wasn't alone. Spottedpelt and Ferncloud were with her. Both Spottedpelt and Ferncloud had the same look on their faces. Joy and Happiness.

"Oh, I can't believe it! Why didn't you at least try to tell me?" Spottedpelt yowled happily rubbing up against the brown she-cat. Ferncloud just let out a laugh "you could of least told me, you are my kit!" Ferncloud happily said with a purr. Barktail just looked at the two then at Leafpool hoping for an explantion. "Ummmm Ferncloud, Spottedpelt I don't think she knew herself" Barktail let out a huff.

'_If someone doesn't tell me what's going on right now, I'm going to hurt someone'_

Barktail thought as her left eye twitched. "Isn't it great! I'm so happy!" Spottedpelt said and Leafpool just looked at Barktail as Ferncloud spoke up.

"Yes…your Kits will be beautiful! You must be so happy Barktail!"

Barktail just stared at her mother. '_wait, what?'_ Barktail thought. She could feel her stomach drop. "Barktail…your pregnant…you really didn't know that?" Leafpool asked.

Barktail felt her whole body run cold. Spottedpelt lightly nudged her. "I still can't believe it!" he happily yelled and Ferncloud purred too. Before she could even think, Barktail did what she did best…She ran.


	16. Chapter 15

**OK WHOOOOO! RANDOM MOMENT XDD**

Barktail ran until she was out of the camp. Ignoring the yowls from Spottedpelt and Ferncloud. As she ran she felt the cold air of Leaf-bare hit her face. Shaking her head she stopped and looked around. She was at the lake; trotting over to it she leaned down and started to lap the water. '_Ok breathe Barktail…Breathe I can't be…I just can't be!...maybe Leafpool was wrong! That's it she was wrong!'_

She gently sat down and looked at her reflection in the water. Her stomach showing a little bump and she silently sighed. '_She's not wrong….how many of you are in there? Three? Two? Four?...' _gently she licked her stomach and sighed. She then felt something cold hit her tail. Turning around she looked at her tail and saw a white speck on her all brown tail. Looking up towards the sky she saw white specks gently fall around her. '_It's snowing…' _a white snow flake landed on her nose.

She licked her nose and silently giggled. '_if it's Leaf-bare now…then you should be born either in the end of Leaf-bare or the beginning of Newleaf…how am I going to tell Midnightclaw? He couldn't even guess my name….'_

Letting out a sigh she trudged off towards the nearest tunnel entrance. She was about to enter when she heard a loud yowl. Stopping she turned around and then froze. In front of her were five angry Shadowclan warriors. "This will teach Firestar too accuse us of stealing his prey! Smokefur!-HEY!"

Barktail ran as fast as she could to the camp. The sound of someone following her entered her ears and she ran faster. '_How am I going to warn them?...well the fact that they're following me might help…no! I can't lead them to the camp that's what they want!' _stopping in her tracks she turned around. With a silent hiss she charged at the nearest Shadowclan warrior. It was Smokefur, the black and gray she-cat went straight for Barktail's neck. Smokefur and Barktail clashed together as they rolled on the ground Barktail quickly clawed Smokefur's stomach. The Gray and Black she-cat yowled in pain as Barktail's claws ran down the softness of her stomach.

With a quick twist Smokefur sank her teeth into Barktail's shoulder causing the she-cat to let out a silent yowl and roll off of Smokefur. "heh…" was wall Smokefur said. Looking around Barktail realized she was surrounded, alone, and unable to call for help. A white long furred she-cat looked at her and sneered. "Looks like someone is expecting" she said with a purr of amusement.

Crouching down Barktail felt her fur rise along her back. She extended her claws to the fullest and was prepared to attack. "You're either really brave…or very Stupid…Fine" The long furred she-cat jumped to attack. Barktail closed her eyes waiting for impact but it never came. Instead a challenging yowl opening her eyes she saw something gray whiz passed her. Next thing she knew Rocklash and the white furred cat where on the ground slashing at each other. "Attack!" Turning around she saw, Brambleclaw, Ashfur, Dustpelt, Flowerpaw and Spottedpelt.

Then all of them charged after the Shadowclan cats. Barktail watched as Flowerpaw started to fight with a full grown tabby tom warrior. Letting out a silent growl she was about to help the small apprentice before she could help a multicolored she-cat jumped in front of her. "Nice eye…let me pretty up the other one"

'_This must be Waterflight…oh you are going to pay for what you did to my eye!'_

The two she-cats stared at each other then Waterflight spoke. "Why….Why did he choose you!" with an angry yowl she ran up to Barktail then attacked. The two she-cats collided and started to roll around. Barktail ran her claws along the top of Waterflight's head. The she-cat hissed and with a quick movement she bit down hard on Barktail's neck. Barktail started to attack Waterflight's stomach with her lower claws.

Barktail's vision began to blur. Feeling light headed she tried harder to get the she cat off her. '_No….'_

Barktail looked into Waterflight's eyes and saw something…something that was gloating…saying that she wasn't going to win…Barktail felt her pupils shrink into tiny slits at the feeling of her oxygen being cut off. '_No…..not…my…UNBORN KITS! You can't…have….THEM!' _almost as if Starclan were helping her she hooked her paws underneath Watherflight's stomach and flipped the she-cat off her body.

Waterflight landed on her back. Letting out an angry growl the she-cat charged again. "Waterflight! STOP!"

There was a flash of black then an angry Midnightclaw was standing in front of her glaring down at Waterflight. Barktail looked around and realized that all the fighting had stopped and every cat from Thunderclan and Shadowclan where watching them.

Waterflight stared at Midnightclaw in disbelief. "Move out of the way Midnightclaw!"

Midnightclaw looked at Barktail then shook his head. "No, Waterflight if you want to get to her you have to get through me!" with a hiss he crouched down. "WHAT? Midnightclaw have you lost your mind!" Smokefur hissed. "No…I'm in love!" Midnightclaw then walked over to Barktail and lightly licked her head. Spottedpelt then shook his head. "You may love her…but she sure doesn't love you! She loves me! Right Barktail…."

Midnightclaw and Spottedpelt looked at her. Slowly Barktail rubbed her head against Midnightclaw's. Spottedpelt's eyes filled with sorrow and pain. "So that's all I was…an act!" Spottedpelt's fur rose up and his face twisted in rage. Looking at all the faces of her clan mates she shook her head then backed up. "C'mon Barktail…" Midnightclaw said pushing her away from all the clan cats. Waterflight sneered.

"Where are you going?"

"Away…don't worry Shadowclan…Thunderclan we won't bother you guys I can tell by your looks…we won't be in a clan much longer…Let's go Barktail…"

Midnightclaw turned around about to run off. Barktail looked at her clan mates then turned around with Midnightclaw.

"NO!" both of them turned around and looked at Rocklash. "let them go Rocklash" Brambleclaw said with a growl. "Unless…did you know about them?" Barktail started to shake her head not wanting her brother to get involved. "Yes, yes I did…"

"Then you leave with them!" Brambleclaw hissed and Rocklash sneered. "Fine!" he ran up to Barktail and said "I'm not leaving you…you're not rising those kits alone"

The look on Midnightclaw's face was priceless but he shook his head. "Let's go"

And with that those three took off…to start their new clan free life.


	17. Chapter 16

**Ok as you guys know something was going on with the story…well deleted the character sheet…yeah anyone else have the same problem? Did fanfic delete your character sheet?**

"Are we there yet?"

"No…"

"How about now?"

"Still no"

"No"

Rocklash opened his mouth about to ask again but Midnightclaw hissed "Ask me one more time I dare you!"

There was a long silence then Midnightclaw sighed in relief. "How about now?"

"THAT'S IT!"

"What? You dared me!"

Barktail sat down on the ground and watched as the two toms fight. They were clear of the forest where the clans laid but now they were lost and Midnightclaw was sure he knew where he was going. Licking her paw she swiped it over her ear a few times. Rocklash and Midnightclaw started to yowl at each other and Barktail just shook her head.

'_Those two act like kits sometimes' _laying down on the soft fresh snow she yawned then shivered. "You are a mouse-brained..FOX-DUNG! ARG!" Midnightclaw yowled. '_It's times like this that I wish I could talk'_ with a silent sigh she got up to her paws. She watched as a blur of black and gray go pass her. That was when she heard it a small crack. Turning around she felt her fur rise up. Letting out a silent hiss she unsheathed her claws. (Ok I get it confused…Is it unsheathed or sheathed for when they're bringing their claws out?)

New snow started to fall again but she ignored it. Another crack this time to the side of her. "P-P-Please…Don't hurt me…." A small voice answered. Turning around she saw a small cat…or maybe a kit.

It had bright green eyes, '_like Midnightclaw's' _only instead of all black…this cat was all white except for its left hind leg that was a blueish gray color. Slowly Barktail approached the cat and realized it was a she-cat.

"Hi…." She whispered and Barktail sat right next to her. Barktail then wrapped her fluffy brown tail around the small she-cat or Kit. "Hey who's that?"

"Yeah…hey you!"

'_Oh now they stop fighting! Argh! Those two kit-brained-!'_

Barktail watched as Rocklash and Midnightclaw and trotted up to the two. "Your tail is really soft and warm…"

Rocklash lightly poked her with his nose and purred "you look awfully young to be out here in the snow" The white and blue she-cat looked down. "my mom…one of those big things hit her and…."

Rocklash let out a yowl and pulled the she-cat closer to him "can we keep her please! No young kit or apprentice should be out alone in the beginning of leaf-bare!"

Midnightclaw looked at Barktail who nodded. Midnightclaw then let out a loud purr. "Of course! Do you have a name little one?"

"I my mom would call me 'Sock' because of my leg"

Rocklash suddenly sneered "what is a 'Sock'?"

"Who knows? Probably a twoleg thing"

"Well we're going to change that-

"Ummm…what's your names?"

Barktail, Rocklash, and Midnightclaw blinked then Rocklash laughed. "I'm Rocklash! And this is my littermate Barktail"

"I'm Midnightclaw"

The small she-cat giggled and purred "you guys have funny names" Barktail Purred at Sock and Rocklash just shook his head. "Still not use to that"

"I say we change Sock's name!" Midnightclaw yowled and Sock blinked "To what?" She asked tilting her head to the side. "Well…how many moons are you?"

"Moons?"

Midnightclaw sighed and muttered something about Kittypets. "before your mother died were you still being nursed?" Rocklash asked and she shook her head. "No"

"Ok then! I say her name should be…Bluepaw!" Rocklash happily yelled and Midnightclaw shook his head "no, Whitepaw" Rocklash just glared at him.

"It would be a good name…if she was all white but she's not…I say we name her after he hind leg!"

It didn't take long before the two began to bicker and Barktail sighed. Then Sock looked at Barktail. "I want her to name me…" the two then stopped and looked at Barktail then Sock. "uh…I hate to tell you this but she can't talk" Rocklash said then Sock looked up at Barktail "is it true?"

Barktail nodded and Sock looked up in awe. "Wow…"

Midnightclaw lightly purred. "yeah…wow…she's amazing isn't she?" Barktail felt her ears turn hot. Blinking she looked down at Sock purred. "Can I be named Tailpaw? I want to be named after Barktail!"

Midnightclaw and Rocklash looked stunned "Ummm…well…That is an interesting name…But I don't think we can make a warrior name out of that can we?" Barktail and Rocklash just shrugged. "I guess we can give it a try! Of from this moment until you get your warrior name you can be Tailpaw! And your mentor can be Rocklash"

"yeah-wait what?...who made you clan leader?"

"well, me and Barktail did we've talked about it for moons!"

Rocklash looked over a Barktail who nodded and Rocklash just sighed. "Have you even mentored anyone? I mean that's the only way for you to be a leader…I think you should mentor Tailpaw if you want to be leader that is"

"…well….ok…Tailpaw you shall be my apprentice"

"ok…what do I do as an apprentice?"

Midnightclaw purred "I get to teach you about clan life" her eyes widened and she purred.

"Let's go and find a resting place for the night"

**Xxxx000ooooxxxxxxXXX**

"Brambleclaw what were you thinking just letting them go! Barktail was expecting kits!"

"Shadowclan kits to be exact!"

Firestar sat there and stared at the clan deputy. The whole clan surrounded highledge some wanted to search for Barktail while most figured it's for the best.

"What does it matter if the kits are Shadowclan! I think we figured out it's not the blood that makes the warrior!" Graystripe cut in his fur lightly rising.

"She's a traitor! She knows the warrior code and she disobeyed it!" Petalpaw yowled in anger. Darkpaw yowled in agreement. Ferncloud yowled in sorrow "my two kits gone! I don't care if her kits are half-shadowclan I just want her and Rocklash back!"

Mousefur's pelt raised "NO! what happened to clans being sepreated!"

Spottedpelt just looked around and sighed. "I still love her! I want her back! She needs to come back! I'll go on the search mission myself if it means she comes back!"

"You have a mouse-brain!" Petalpaw said with a hiss. Spottedpelt just ignored her. Firestar lashed his tail out and everyone stopped talking.

"I think we should go and find her…anyone else"

Several yowls rang out while other stayed quiet. Firestar looked around then sighed. "let's see if she if she comes back…we'll give her a few sunrises if she's not back by then..then we send a search party" and with that Firestar turned around and walked into his den leaving a few cats angry and some relived.

**Ok I own nothing happy fanfic! Oh and I'm sorry if you couldn't read the new update this week but now you can!**


	18. Chapter 17

Barktail sighed and stretched her front paws. Extending her claws she kneaded the ground then rolled over on to her back. It's been seven full sunrises since she left Thunderclan and when she found Tailpaw.

Midnightclaw and Tailpaw went out hunting and Rocklash was laying next to Barktail his ear pressed firmly against Barktail bump. "So there are kits in there? Can you hear me? Hello! Hello! Little kits can you hear me?"

'_You are aware that they can't hear you right?'_

Rocklash twitched his ears and stared at her stomach. Rolling her eyes she lightly started to hit Rocklash's ears. "H-Hey stop that" he started to laugh. Barktail watched as Rocklash's whiskers twitched happily. "You're playful for once" Rocklash laid across his littermate stomach. (Carefully not to hurt the unborn kits) and began to play with her tail.

Barktail started to hit his head with her paw. "ow! Ow!"

Suddenly Tailpaw and Midnightclaw came busting though a couple of bushes but neither of them had any kill with them. Rocklash got up and stared at the two. "What's going on?"

"We found a place…a permanent place even!"

Getting up she looked at her mate and nodded at him to lead the way. With a happy purr he and Tailpaw ran back though the bushes with no hesitation the two ran after them. "Where do you think they're taking us? What will it look like?"

With a shrug she kept running. As she ran she could feel her kits move around her stomach. Shaking it off her kept running until all four of them were in a clearing.

(In case you haven't noticed or guessed they are away from the clans and nowhere near that forest)

"A clearing? How would this be a good clan place?" Rocklash asked and Midnightclaw just sighed. "Look at the tree trunks! Almost all of them are hollowed out and looking around she realized Midnightclaw was right. She watched as Midnightclaw ran into the nearest hollowed out tree.

"Come and see this Barktail" Following her mate. She crawled into the tree. "See this can be the apprentice den! For its smallest! And this-

He ran out of the apprentice den into a bigger tree hollow just across from them. Following he looked at her happily "This can be the warrior den! For it's the second biggest one! What do you guys think?" Rocklash looked around and his ears flattened "what about a nursery? Barktail can't give birth in the warriors den"

"Follow"

Walking over to some weird tree stump or maybe two tree stumps formed together. Both once again both were hollow. "See? This-"

With his tail he pointed to the bigger of the two. "-This is going to be the leader's den and that one-"

Now he pointed to the smaller one. "-is going to be the nursery so I can check on the kits faster if I need to"

Slowly Barktail crept inside the nursery den and looked around it could fit more than one queen plus the kits. Laying down she nodded the floor was cozy but with moss it could be better. "Well? What do you think?"

'_why do these cats think I can answer them?' _looking at her mate then at her littermate she nodded and Midnightclaw let out a happy yowl and started to bounce around. "Ok! First we need to get a few things…we need moss…and something to protect the camp with" Tailpaw looked at him then purred.

"Can me and Rocklash go and get the moss?"

Midnightclaw looked at her then shook his head. "Since I'm your mentor me and you can go and get the moss"

"Then me and Barktail can go hunting and get the fresh-kill pile started!" Midnightclaw looked at them. "Well…I guess that'll be ok..." Giving Rocklash a look Midnightclaw shook his head then pushed Tailpaw towards the forest and Rocklash pushed Barktail away from Midnightclaw. Once they were far enough away from Midnightclaw Rocklash gave his sister a serious look.

"I have to ask…Barktail are you happy? With him? With leaving Thunderclan and starting this 'Nightclan?'"

Part of Barktail wanted to glare at her littermate but the other part knew he was just looking out for her. With a nod Rocklash just sighed. "I…I just want you to be happy…"

Barktail looked at Rocklash and felt her stomach twist. '_What about you? Are you happy? Do you even want to do this?' _ Rocklash looked at her then purred. "Come on that prey isn't going to catch itself!" With that Rocklash perked his ears and opened his mouth.

Copying her brother she smelt a mouse. Quickly she crouched down and slowly crept forward. She stopped and turned around. Rocklash was gone as she looked around she saw his gray striped tail disappear in bush. Shaking her head she slowly began to stalk the mouse. '_ah! There you are just a little-_

A noise rang though the forest causing the mouse to run off. Barktail felt her fur rise up in anger. "Whoa, whoa! No need to get mad!" a voice rang out franticly she looked around but saw nothing. She then shook her head. '_Either I'm going insane or I'm being paranoid…'_ looking around one last time she just sighed. Perking her ears up again she could hear prey…or a voice.

Opening her mouth she tasted the air. Slowly she crept around so more tasting the air hoping to catch the scent of some sort of prey or maybe another cat. As she moved the scent of a bird entered her senses and she gently moved along the snow covered ground. As her paws moved along snow she saw it. A bird as red as blood pecking at the white ground.

Silently she got into position then jumped. She snapped the bird's neck instantly. Grasping the dead bird in her mouth. She dug a small hole in the ground and buried the red bird.

Looking around one more time. She then walked away looking for more prey.

**xxxxooooxxxxXXX0000**

She didn't find much but it was enough so they wouldn't go hungry, She found a mouse, The red bird and a small shrew. She had all three pieces of prey in her mouth and walking back towards the camp.

Once she was at camp she saw a small fresh-kill pile. Placing her kill in the pile she purred. It wasn't much but it was a good start. She was about to turn around and continue to hunt but Midnightclaw and Tailpaw came back both carrying big balls of moss in their mouths. Tailpaw went into the nursery and Midnightclaw went into the leader's den. A few minutes passed and they both came out. Then Rocklash came out of the forest with a mouse in his mouth.

"Hey not bad not bad at all" Rocklash commented as he placed the mouse down. Midnightclaw and Tailpaw walked up and Midnightclaw looked at the pile. "No lizards or frogs?"

Rocklash stuck his tongue out. "one ew! Two if you want Lizards and frogs you can catch them your clan is good at that not ours" Midnightclaw glared at him. "Well, that's going to change…we'll hunt for Lizards and frogs as well I'll have to teach you two right away!"

This time Barktail stuck out her tongue. "Oh come on you haven't even tried them…at least give them a chance before you reject them" Barktail gave him a look then nodded and Midnightclaw gave out a happy whoop then a purr and Rocklash just rolled his eyes.

"Well, we got all the dens filled with moss…and we got a fresh kill pile…let's just call it a day"

Rocklash and Barktail just nodded and both picked out a mouse. Within seconds their meal was gone. Tailpaw grabbed the shrew and poked it with her paw. "Eat it its really good!" Rocklash said with a loud purr. Slowly the she-cat bit into the shrew. Barktail watched as her face lit up with and she eat it until nothing was left.

Barktail let out a silent chuckle; Tailpaw had blood on her muzzle and didn't even notice. Rocklash got up and laughed. "Here let me help you with that" he leaned down and started to lick around her mouth. Tailpaw froze up. She didn't move until Rocklash was done. "There you go…" looking around Rocklash realized everyone was staring at him. "Well…see you in the morning!" he then ran into the warrior's den and Barktail shook her head. Slowly she got up from the ground with a silent grunt. '_Well I'm going to bed too' _giving Midnightclaw a quick ear lick. The headed off towards the nursery. Before she walked into the nursery she turned around and looked at Midnightclaw and Tailpaw. '_This is just the beginning of a great clan' _ with that she laid down in the nursery and closed her eyes.


	19. Chapter 18

Barktail opened her eyes and let out a silent yawn. The light from the sun streamed through the hollowed out trunk. With a silent grunt she got up and stared at her stomach. '_You guys aren't going to make this easy are you?'_ she thought as she started to lick her budging stomach. In mid-lick she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. '_What was that? No it can't be time yet it's too early! Arg!' _

Another sharp pain this time it ran across her spine. '_ah! I need to get help! Ah!' _taking a deep breath she started to walk. Half way out of the den her whole stomach started to twitch painfully. Letting out a silent yowl she fell to the ground. Looking around for help she saw no one. '_Where are they! Help! Please!'_

As the pain grew she didn't miss the smell of herbs. '_Spottedleaf! Help please! My kits! It's too early!' _

"Barktail…" Her voice bounced around in Barktail's head and Barktail started to claw at the ground. '_arg! H-Help!'_

**Xxxoooo0000xxxxXXX**

Barktail's eyes snapped open and she shot up. '_It was…a dream? _Blinking she looked around the den and sat up. '_It felt so…real' _standing she looked at her stomach and sighed. '_as long as you guys are alright I'm happy' _

"I don't know…she seems promising but…I don't think she wants to leave her twolegs"

Barktail's ears twitched at the sound of Rocklash's voice. Stretching and this time being really careful she walked out of the den. Rocklash was the first to greet her. "We might have found a medicine cat! She's all white with green eyes and very pretty I might add! But she fits for a medicine cat she knows a lot about herbs and what they do!...but those stupid twolegs"

He left off in a grumble and then Midnightclaw suddenly looked at Barktail.

"What if we show her Barktail? Show her that Barktail is going to have kits soon then maybe she'll help us for that reason?" he said still looking at his mate. "that might work…ok let's give it a shot" Rocklash started to walk towards the forest and Barktail followed.

'_I guess I'm not given a choice am I?' _she though as she followed her littermate though the woods. As they walked Barktail could smell a thunderpath she scrunched up her nose and stuck out her tongue. "urg! How can Twolegs stand that stench?" Rocklash asked also sticking his tongue out and Barktail just shrugged. "ok c'mon she's not far" Barktail saw the Twolegs nests made of hard red rocks.

"here"

Looking Barktail saw a long wooden fence surrounding what looked like a garden. "Ok…." Rocklash jumped and halfway on the fence Barktail watched as he climbed the rest and once at the top he looked at Barktail. "Well come on!" Barktail flattened her ears and glared at her littermate. '_You are aware that I am pregnant and can't jump high?' _after a stare down it must of finally clicked in his head. "Oh right….can you crawl under then?" looking down Barktail saw a small opening and sighed. '_I could try…' _taking a deep breath she crawled through the hole. Her stomach touched the ground she could feel the dirt getting caught in her long fur. "Oh…Angel! Come out here for a second!" Rocklash's voice came from the other side of the fence. Half way through she could see Rocklash waiting outside a twoleg door sitting down. Barktail started to crawl but it didn't take long for her to realize she couldn't move any more.

'_of course' _taking a deep breath she extended her claws and stuck them in the ground. '_ok on three…one…two..three!' _with all her might she kicked her hind legs and pulled with her front paw but she was still stuck. "What are you doing here Rocklash! I told you-…is…she ok?" Looking up Barktail saw a short furred all-white she-cat with piercing green eyes. As she turned to look at Barktail, Barktail realized she had no tail.

"Oh Angel this is my littermate! Barktail this is Angel, Angel, Barktail"

Angel turned around and glared at Rocklash who seemed to shrink away. "This is your pregnant littermate? Why would you bring her here!...here let me help you" Angel bent down and grabbed the scruff of Barktail's neck. "Ok on three push…one…two…three…arg!" Both Barktail and Angel pulled. After a few tugs Angel let go. "You're really stuck" she commented. "I got it! Rocklash come with me! We need some herbs!" Rocklash looked at her then just sighed "fine…"

Quickly the two cats jumped on the fence and ran into the forest. "Don't worry Barktail! We won't be long!" Angel yelled and Barktail just sighed silently. '_I hate being fat…' _she thought with a growl.

As she sat there she heard a noise and perked her ears up. Then she saw it a twoleg. A male two leg with brown fur (hair in case you didn't guess) and some weird curl on the side of his head. In his hand was some round this with wet stuff that looks like mud. '_I have to get out of here! Before it sees me!' _she started to wiggle around unfortunately that seemed to have caught the twoleg's attention.

The male looked over towards Barktail and gave her a big smile. He dropped the round thing and ran over too her extending his arms out. He started talking to her but she could only make out a few words. One she wasn't even sure was a human word. '_This twoleg is insane! Wait is he-no! Don't touch me!' _ The twoleg reached out then lightly grabbed her from under her arms. Barktail tried to scratch him but her claws couldn't reach him.

He muttered a few more words and Barktail just flattened her ears. He then did something unexpected he put her down. She tried to move but she was still stuck and she sighed. The twoleg looked at her and said something and ran back into its nest. '_Must….get…away….' _trying to wiggle out on her own she let out a silent yowl as the wood dug into her back. That was when the twoleg came back but this time he wasn't alone.

With him was a shorter male with pitch black fur and lifeless looking brown eyes. He looked at Barktail and she instantly started to wiggle again. The twoleg with the brown fur ran up to her again and the black fur slowly walked over to her. Before the brown furred one could touch her the Black fur hit him upside the head and scowled at him.

Very slowly and cautiously the black furred one gently placed a hand on her stomach and applied a little pressure. Barktail narrowed her eyes and swiped at him causing him to retreat his hand. The two had a stare down and then the black furred one did something unexpected he grabbed Barktail's back and pulled. Barktail felt the wood slide along her back and she could hear the other male yowling like crazy. But the next thing she knew she was free. Looking around she purred but her happiness was short lived when the brown furred twoleg picked her. '_oh no you don't!' _ extending her claws she went to claw him but the black furred one grabbed her by her scruff causing her to stop. He said a few words then walked into his nest with her still in his hand.

The brown fur one let out a happy yowl and ran in too. With her dangling in the air Barktail felt useless. '_I….hate…..this….so…much' _after a few minutes the twoleg placed her down on something soft. Looking up she glared at the black furred male and he looked at her.

After a stare off the two males looked away and walked off closing the exit behind them. Getting off the soft thing she ran over to the entrance and started to claw at it. Her claws would make a horrid noise and it caused marks to appear but it didn't cause it to open. "ve~ what?" she stopped and her fur rose. Turning around she saw another cat. A light brown tom with two dark spots on his pelt and a strange curl on the side of his head.

Barktail hissed silently and the tom just purred. "you're so pretty!" the kittypet started to jump around her and purr. "ve~ would you like some catnip! Or maybe play with some of my toys!"

Blinking she just stared at the tom. Then snorted 'just_ a soft kittypet!' _turning around she went back to scratching the door and the kittypet continued to talk. "Ve~ don't do that! My master's friend won't like that!"

'_don't care..' _

Raking her claws down the entrance it caused a deep scratch and a very loud noise.

"Ve~stop!"

The kittypet hissed and Barktail ignored him. She went to claw it one more time but the entrance was opened before she could. Looking up she saw another twoleg. He had light golden fur that was slicked back. Looking into his blue eyes Barktail saw anger. "Ve~ I told you" the kittypet said. Barktail went to run but the man grabbed her by her scruff and started to yowl angrily but not at her at the other two. He then thrusted her into the brown furred male's arms and growled a few words and the male smiled.

'_oh…something tells me this isn't going to end well on my part..'_

**Ok people this chapter was hard to write -_-'and yes those are Hetalia charaters! NO! this is not a crossover ok got it NOT A CROSSOVER I just wanted to add them and for those who don't know what Hetalia is it's an anime that I like a lot, ok? Good ok? REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 19

"Ve~ are you just going to stare at the door all day"

Barktail paid the obnoxious kittypet no mind. She continued to stare at the door waiting for it to open. Waiting for the perfect moment to bolt and rejoin her mate. '_I don't belong in this prison…no I'm no Kittypet and my kits will NOT be born here!' _ getting lost into her thoughts she didn't see the kittypet crouching down in a playful matter.

"ve~"

She lashed her tail in aggravation. "_C'mon open this entrance!'_

That was when she felt something pounce on her tail. Letting out an angry hiss she faced the kittypet. "Ve~ you tail is so fluffy! I just want to play with it all day!"

The kittypet started to swat at it and Barktail just glared at him. "Ve~ you remind me of my best friend! Germouser!...hey what's your name?"

Barktail just flattened her ears and swatted at the Kittypet. "Ve~ your very quiet…wait I never told you my name I'm Itabby! Or Italycat!...well since you won't tell me your name I'll just call you…Fluffy! For you tail is fluffy!"

That was the final straw turning around she tackled the Kittypet. Itabby let out a loud yowl of surprise. "VE~" without thinking she unsheathed her claws and sneered at him. '_You wouldn't last one day in a clan!'_ She was tempted to slash at his eyes to give him a scar but she sheathed her claws and got off him. '_stupid kittypet' _she thought with a growl. She then casually walked over to the door and sat down. "Why do you hate me?"

Barktail didn't even give him a glance she just stared at the door. "ve~ you could at least talk to me!" Barktail felt her fur rise up as the kittypet started to ramble in her ear. Letting out an angry silent sigh she felt her fur rise up. '_He's like a Kit…he wants attention all the time…and he doesn't shut his mouth!" _looking over towards him he was still talking.

He then stopped his ears perked forward. "Ve~ yay! Pasta!"

He started to run around all over the place. He jumped on the twoleg nest then down on to the floor. He started to jump up and down. Barktail perked her ears up and she could hear the sound of twolegs walking and talking. Barktail crouched down waiting for the door to open. She heard a small clatter outside the door but she ignored it.

The door opened and without a second thought she ran. She could hear a yowl from one of the humans but she didn't care freedom was just around the corner…

She saw it the door that lead to the outside. She could see the garden clearly. Running as fast as she could she got closer. Closing her eyes she ran waiting for the sweet smell of the outside world to enter her nose.

It never came what did come though was her nose smashing against something and she went flying back. On her back she looked up. The black furred one was over her he had a stern look on his face. He started talking as he grabbed her and picked her up. '_Well, it was worth a shot…' _she thought as the twoleg placed her in the room.

The blonde furred one and Brown furred on where on the nest. Before she could react the blonde furred on grabbed her by her scruff. She was facing his face and he started to yell at her in his language. '_Yeah, keep talking…can't understand you though' _after he was done he placed me on the nest. "Ve~ so how many kittens are you having?"

She glared at the kittypet but the glare didn't last long. There was loud yowl coming from outside. It caused all of the twolegs to leave the den. "ve~ that sounded a lot like-

There was another yowl and the kittypet gasped. "GERMOUSER!" he jumped off the nest and ran out of the den. Following him she could hear the twolegs yelling and the sound of cats yowling. She saw the humans outside in the garden. The blonde furred one seemed to be in the middle of the fight. Itabby ran outside only to be grabbed by the brown furred one. Stopping she used her senses. '_…blood…Midnightclaw!'_

With a silent growl she out of the twoleg den, luckily not running into anything this time, once outside the brown furred one went to grab her but quickly she dodged him. She the saw it, Midnightclaw had a black cat (not as black as him) pinned down. The black cat had a red, yellow, and black kittypet collar on. The blonde furred one reached down and went to grab Midnightclaw. Thinking quickly she ran up and sunk her teeth in his big hand.

He let out a yowl and grabbed her by her scruff. Midnightclaw got off of the kittypet and ran towards the twoleg. "You dare hurt my mate and unborn!" with a yowl he jumped on to one of the blonde furred legs and clawed at them. The twoleg dropped Barktail and grabbed Midnightclaw. Barktail got right back up and was about to run and help Midnightclaw and Rocklash got in front of her. "No I'll help Midnightclaw you need to leave before they grab you again! Angel and Tailpaw will be waiting for you on the other side of the fence!"

'_Still pregnant! I can't jump and I'll get stuck in that hole!'_

Rocklash must have understood this because he sighed. "Go around the fence! It'll end!" listening to Rocklash she ran along the fence and sure enough it did end '_well, that would have been nice to know earlier'_ she thought as she ran out of the twoleg garden. She could hear the twolegs yowling but she ignored it. Running back into the forest she could see two white shapes. Getting closer she realized it was Angel and Tailpaw.

"Oh! Thank Starclan!" Tailpaw yowled once Barktail caught up to them. Tailpaw ran up and started to rub against Barktail's flank. "I'm sorry I never should have left you alone! I should have guessed that the twolegs would have gotten to you before we came back…" Barktail just purred and Angel seemed to have gotten the hint and sighed.

A yowl ran through the garden and Barktail watched as Rocklash jumped on to the fence and jumped down. Then something almost hit him it was some sort of towleg object. Once Rocklash was on the forest ground he let out a loud whoop.  
>"Hah! Take that you weak stupid Kittypet!" Midnightclaw was next to leave the garden after in the forest he ran up to Barktail. "You smell like a kittypet!" he scrunched up his nose but then purred.<p>

"I gave that Kittypet a nice scar across his eye and I ripped his stupid collar off!" he boasted his green eyes shining with pride and happiness. "Barktail…I'm sorry I…" Rocklash just sighed and Barktail licked his nose. With a happy purr he rubbed against her. "Ok let's go back to camp…Angel…are you going to be our medicine cat?" Angel looked at all of them then purred "of course, Barktail you've seen Itabby would you want to live with him?" Barktail let out a silent laugh and Midnightclaw looked up at the sky. "Let's go I need to see if Starclan will talk me and Angel…" with that they walked back to the camp.

As they walked back Rocklash started talk. "By the way Midnightclaw…there is no Moonpool or moonstone how are we going to communicate with Starclan" Midnightclaw purred "thanks for reminding me we did find one didn't we Tailpaw?" Tailpaw nodded "it was pretty and it made Midnightclaw look silver!"

"Really? Well you're going to have to show me that" Rocklash said with a challenging purr.

***Note* I need your help on that…give me a name and what it looks like if you want cause I'm stumped on that remember it has to have the name 'moon' in it.**

Midnightclaw shook his head "for now only me and Angel will go there" Barktail watched as Midnightclaw entered the camp she followed and rubbed against his flank. "It's good to have you back…" she heard him whisper as she walked away to the nursery.


	21. Chapter 20

**Ok thank you all for your Starclan meeting places and I have chosen one it was a guest who sent it so I don't know who you are but thank you. I Have chosen **_**Moontree **_**only instead of a fuzzy white tree it's going to silver willow tree.**

Spottedpelt didn't say anything as he searched the border for the tenth time. "Spottedpelt…face it she's not coming back" Ferncloud said as she followed the black and white tom. "No! She has to! This is her home!" he yelled angrily at Ferncloud. The silver queen sighed "…me and Dustpelt both wish she would but what are we going to do? Ask Firestar to send half the camp searching on a wild goose chase? She'll come back if she wants too she knows where her home is"

Spottedpelt shook his head and looked up at the sky. "I'm going to go and talk to Firestar" with that he left Ferncloud alone. With a sigh Ferncloud looked up at the sky. "Starclan…protect her"

**Xxxoooo0000ooooxxx**

Barktail lay sprawled out in the nursery it's been almost three moons since she left Thunderclan and it's been one whole moon since she was taken by those crazy twolegs. Her stomach was bulging it was almost time. She was alone now Tailpaw was with Midnightclaw doing an assessment. Rocklash was hunting and Angel was looking for herbs.

Both Angel and Midnightclaw spoke to Starclan and all Midnightclaw told her was after Tailpaw became a warrior then he could get his nine lives. He was going to change Angel's name but she refused like Millie…

Something felt off about today shaking her head she stood up and started to pace the nursery. Then she felt it a ripple through her whole lower body. Letting out a silent yowl she laid down. '_It's time! Not now! I'm alone!'_ her stomach rippled again and she kneaded the ground. '_gah!' _she felt something start to come out with a push a small wet bloody sac fell on to the ground.

Her instincts took over and quickly she leaned over and licked the sac until it broke open. She licked the kit all over until it was whining and clean.

It was a she-cat, a silver and black tabby, long furred. She helped her kit over to her stomach and the kit started to suckle. '_You're so beautiful' _she thought as she nuzzled the kit's side.

"Hey Barktail…I smell blood-ah! Your-O-ok D-don't move I'm going to get Angel!"

Rocklash ran yowling Angel's name Barktail rolled her eyes. She sat there for a while just licking the new kit catching her breath. '_Here we go again' _she thought as another pain rippled through her stomach. Clawing at the ground she could feel it coming taking a deep breath she pushed with a silent yowl she felt something coming out. Another bloody wet sac came out. Catching her breath she shifted around and began to clean the newest kit.

Once clean she looked it. Another she-cat she was light brown with a mixture of gold. Helping the brown and gold kit towards her stomach she clawed at the ground in pain. '_gah! This hurts!' _closing her eyes she then let out a sigh.

"Barktail!" Angel's voice was muffled. Poking her head in the nursery Barktail lifted her head up and saw a few cobwebs and some borage in her mouth. Barktail watched as Angel put the borage and cobwebs down. Then ran over towards Barktail. "Ok Barktail breath….breath!" Angel watched as Barktail's stomach rippled. Letting out a silent yowl Barktail lightly lifted herself up.

Angel leaned down and gently helped the next kit come out. Quickly both she-cats licked the kits until it was clean and breathing. The kit was a white tom with Black tabby stripes. Angel helped the kit over towards Barktail stomach and Barktail sighed. Angel walked over to the cobwebs and grabbed a mouthful. She leaned down and pressed the cobweb against Barktail. All three kits began to suckle Barktail laid her head down.

After Angel stopped the bleeding she started to press on to Barktail's stomach a little she then stopped. "Uh oh…I think…you still one Kit left to go…" she said Barktail lifted her head. "Well…I guess we just wait for it then but until then rest you need it" Laying her head back down, she let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm here! What'd I-!" Midnightclaw came crashing through the nursery he then stopped the moment he saw the three kits. He gently trotted up to the kits and nuzzled each one "they're beautiful…" he whispered nuzzling Barktail's head. Barktail purred then wrapped her tail around the three kits.

Rocklash and Tailpaw poked their heads into the nursery and Rocklash purred. "Ok I don't want to break this up but she's still in labor! So you guys have to leave…" Midnightclaw lightly nuzzled Barktail one last time then trotted out of the nursery.

Barktail let out a huff and licked the white and black kit. Angel dropped to borage by her mouth and she sighed. Lifting her head she started to eat the borage. '_yuk!' _ Her mind screamed as she swallowed the last bit of borage.

After a while she felt nothing no rippling pain and Angel seemed to notice this. "I don't understand…why isn't it coming out!?" she asked pacing around. "I know it's a kit I can easily tell but it hasn't moved…." Barktail looked down at her other three kits.

Angel noticed this then sighed "we just have to give it time that's all…" Barktail just sighed and shook her head. Angel laid down next Barktail and sighed.

**Xxx000oooooxxxxXXXXoooo**

"Spottedpelt….are you sure?" Firestar asked giving the black and white warrior a serious look. Spottedpelt let out a heavy sigh. "I love her Firestar…" he answered. Firestar got up from his bedding and paced around the den.

"You can't go alone…" Firestar whispered still pacing around. A cold wind ran though his den and Spottedpelt shuddered. He then stopped and faced Spottedpelt. "Ok….If you can get another warrior to come along with you then I will allow you to go and look for Barktail and Rocklash…"

Spottedpelt bowed his head "Thank you Firestar…" with that he bounded out of the den.

Once outside he looked at the Warriors. '_Well…Petalface and Darkstorm are out for sure…__**(1)**__…I would like Cloudtail to come but he's sick with whitecough…' _ looking around he sighed. '_Dustpelt might I mean he is her father…but Ferncloud is still in the nursery…what about Graystripe?...he was her mentor…' _taking a deep breath he trotted up to the warrior.

"Graystripe?"

"Yes?"

Spottedpelt took another deep breath "I….Barktail…I want to find Barktail…and Firestar gave me permission but I need another warrior to come with me!" There was a silence then Graystripe sighed "Normally I would be happy to go but I'm not as young as I used to be…go ask a younger warrior…" 

Spottedpelt sighed suddenly Blazepaw and Redpaw ran passed him and he shook his head "If only you guys were warriors" he said out loud. Squirrelflight passed him and he looked at her. '…._maybe…' _

"Squirrelflight! Wait!" the ginger she-cat stopped and stared at Spottedpelt "would you like to go on a quest with me?" he asked and Squirrelflight just sighed "I'm sorry Spottedpelt normally I would but …I'm expecting remember?" she then rubbed his head with hers.

Spottedpelt sighed. "Hey, Spottedpelt!" Turning around he saw Brightheart trotting towards him. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I overheard you talking to Squirrelflight and I could go with you if you like" Spottedpelt purred "Really?!" Brightheart purred "yeah…I know Barktail meant a lot to you and I want to help" Spottedpelt purred and bowed his head. "What about Cloudtail"

Brightheart let out a laugh "he's in good paws right now…"

Spottedpelt purred "Then let's go tell Firestar…"

**Xxx000oooooxxxxXXXX**

Angel shook her head "It's been too long…that kit should have come out by now…" she started to pace around again her eyes showing worry. Barktail just looked at her other three kits and sighed.

Angel's worried look then turned sad. "It might of….Died" Barktail looked at Angel. "No, I can't think like that!" She started to pace again. Midnightclaw then came into the den "what's going on?" he asked looking at Angel. Angel shook her head "There is one more kit but….it hasn't come out yet…" She shook her head again and started to pace.

Barktail just sighed again '_you can't be dead….' _ She thought as she stared at her other three kits. '_C'mon…your littermates want to see you…'_ she thought now looking at her stomach. Then it happened a rippling pain. Angel gasped as Barktail let out a silent yowl. Barktail started to claw at the ground as the kit came out. Once out the two started to lick it clean. Once clean Angel stopped "Its…not moving…"

**DUN DUN DUN! Ha! Cliffy! XD sorry guys lol**

**Ok this is a no brainer but if you remember before Barktail left Petalpaw was boasting about becoming a warrior and it's been three moons so yeah she's know Petalface and Darkpaw became Darkstorm also Firestar's kits are now apprentices. **


	22. Chapter 21

Barktail looked at the kit and nudged it with her nose. It was smokey gray and its paws where black but its toes where white. It was a Tom and it was dead…

'_What kit dies before it's even born?' _she thought as she nuzzled the kit. Angel and Midnightclaw left her alone with the kit. Gently she sniffed the kit '_in all my Starclan dreams I have four kits…Then…maybe it's not me they were talking about…' _she shook her head and then Angel came back in. "I…It's time to bury him…"

Barktail just nodded and laid her head down. Midnightclaw and Rocklash then came in. Rocklash then walked up and grabbed the limp kit he gave Barktail a sad look then walked out of the nursery. "….Goodbye….Smokekit" Midnightclaw whispered Barktail let out a sigh and looked at her other three kits.

All of them where fast asleep huddled together by her stomach. A little bit of snow from the outside blew in and Angel sighed. "We should give the other three names as well" She said and Midnightclaw nodded. "Yes, we should…" he agreed and then looked at the kits.

He then looked at Angel "you name one…" Angel looked at him then at Barktail "do you mind Barktail?" Barktail shook her head and Angel sighed "ok then…then with her tail she pointed to the brown kit "That one kind of looks like Honey….Honeykit?" Midnightclaw just nodded "Go and get Tailpaw" he said with no emotion Angel just bowed her head and walked out of the nursery.

Barktail sighed '_that poor kit….' _She thought sadly. Tailpaw then came into the nursery and looked at Midnightclaw. "Angel said you wanted to see me?" she asked and Midnightclaw nodded "I want you to…Name one of the two kits"

Tailpaw blinked "ok…which ones?" she asked and Midnightclaw purred a little "one of the two tabbies" Tailpaw looked at them then at Barktail. With a nod she pointed at black and gray she-cat "Silverkit" she said plainly and Midnightclaw nodded "when Rocklash is done tell him to come back ok?"

She nodded then left the nursery. "You're probably wondering why I'm not naming any aren't you?" he asked once she left. Barktail nodded, "It's because I already named one…"

'_But…he's dead…you should name a living one…' _she thought but he said nothing else. Rocklash came into the nursery his front paws where covered in dirt and snow. He looked around his blue eyes scanned the nursery. "Yes?" he asked. "You get to name the last kit" his eyes lit up "really?" he asked and Midnightclaw nodded and Midnightclaw then pointed to the white and black tabby.

Rocklash stared at the kit for a few seconds then purred "Tigerkit!" there was a silence and Rocklash looked around "what? You don't like it?" Midnightclaw just shook his head "No it's a good name…"he said Rocklash just sighed "so what are the other two named?"

"Honeykit and Silverkit"

Rocklash looked at Barktail "they're beautiful" he whispered with a head bow he left the nursery. Barktail let out a purr and brought her kits together and closer to her. Midnightclaw walked over to her and rubbed his head against his. "This is just a little bump…everything will get better trust me" he whispered and with that he left as well.

'_It could have been worse…I could have lost all of you…' _she thought as she laid her head down and wrapped her tail around her kits. She laid her head down and fell sleep.

**Xxxoooo00000oooxxxx**

Barktail opened her eyes and blinked. Her kits where nuzzled against her side and she stretched her paws out. Noticing that her kits where shivering she put her tail over them and began to lick them. Until they stopped shivering. Silverkit opened her mouth and started to whine loudly.

'_Are you hungry? Here let me help you' using_ her paw she brought the kit to her stomach. Silverkit started to mover her head around trying to find a nipple. After a few minutes she found it but it didn't last long. Tigerkit was right next her and he started to fight her for it. '_Rivalry already?' _she thought as the fought. '_Alright that's enough…' _she thought as she grabbed Tigerkit and placed him away from Silverkit.

Honeykit just laid there fast asleep. Barktail laid her head down and looked at her three kits lovingly. Before Barktail could think of anything Tailpaw came in with a mouse hanging out of her mouth. "Here you go Midnightclaw said you might want one" gently Tailpaw placed the mouse by Barktail's head.

Gently she purred and started to eat the mouse. It was gone in a few gulps. Tailpaw then purred "your kits really are beautiful…" she said, Barktail purred at her. "Well, I should get back to Midnightclaw he's wants to train me!" with that she walked away.

Barktail laid her head back down and stretched her paws out. Honeykit lifted her head and opened her mouth. Gently Barktail helped the kit to her nipple. Laying her head back down her sighed. As her kits suckled she started to lick her chest.

Then a few heartbeats later Midnightclaw walked in "how's everything?" he asked and she just nodded. Midnightclaw lay down next to her and licked her head. He then started to lick Tigerkit. The Kit opened his pink mouth at his father. "No little kit your mother is right here…I just wanted to see how you are now I have to finish training with Tailpaw…a bit more training and she'll be a warrior…"

With that he stood up licking Barktail's head on last time he left.

**Xxxoooxxx000oooxxxx000**

Spottedpelt sniffed the air Brightheart was right behind him doing the same. "I think I found something!" Brightheart yelled and Spottedpelt walked over towards her. "What did you find?" he asked. "A scent trail…it's very old…"

"We don't have a choice" He said opening his mouth he started to follow the stale scent trail.

**Xxxoooo0000oooooxxxxxXXXXooo o**

Barktail perked her ears up and listened '_whose here?' _carefully not to disturb her sleeping kits she stood up and left the nursery. Looking around outside she stopped and her fur bristled.

"Oh and this is Barktail may mate!" Midnightclaw said to a cat but this was the biggest cat she had ever seen. He was white with leopard spots all over and he was big! "Barktail this is Jenks" Barktail looked up at the giant cat who purred "Jenks wants to join with us" Barktail blinked then looked into Jenks's big yellow eyes.

"Excuse me Jenks let me discuss this with Barktail"

"….didn't you say she couldn't talk?"

Midnightclaw looked at Jenks "That doesn't mean she doesn't have an opinion" he said plainly and Jenks just bowed his head. "Right…." Midnightclaw ushered Barktail back into the nursery. As they walked away Barktail noticed the look on Jenks face and shuddered.

As they entered the nursery Midnightclaw purred "I like him!"

'_You obviously didn't see his face...' _

"Look how big he is! He could help us with battles! And he'd be and excellent mentor! He looks like he could take…three cats at once! What do you think?" He asked like a happy kit and Barktail just looked at Jenks though the entrance of the nursery. "Of course he'll need to learn the warrior ways and the code and he needs to be trained a little but he'll make a fine warrior!"

'_Ok, but I still don't trust him' _she thought she then nodded and Midnightclaw purred and ran out of the nursery. "Ok! Now let me give you a tour!" He said happily. Barktail watched Jenks for a few more heartbeats but then went back to her kits who were whining. Gently she lay down so they could suckle.

She could hear Midnightclaw voice and she sighed '_The clan is growing…that's good' _


	23. Chapter 22

**Ok I need to say something Jenks is not I repeat NOT a snow leopard I know I made him sound like that but he's not. He's a savannah cat. Savannah cats are like housecats only bigger. Just not as big as leopards. Ok don't believe me? Look it up on Google.**

Spottedpelt sniffed the ground then scrunched his nose up. "Yuk, Twolegs!" he hissed he then looked over a brightheart who shook her head. "Nothing but that twoleg smell…" Spottedpelt sighed "there has to be something!" he yowled.

He then put his nose on to the damp ground and sniffed deeply. He then sharply jumped up and rubbed his nose. "gah! I got dirt in my nose!" he yowled and Brightheart sighed. "Spottedpelt…I think we should just drop it here" Spottedpelt turned and glared at her "we can't just stop!" he snapped with a growl and Brightheart looked at him.

"Look, we're lost…The trail is lost or gone…we can't go on, on nothing!"

Spottedpelt dropped his glare and sighed "I remember the elders told me a story on how Firestar and Graystripe found Windclan all on their own-

"-But they had something to go on…they had a scent to follow we don't"

"I just wish it could be like that with Barktail"

Brightheart sighed and pawed at the thinning snow. "I know you loved her…but if she wants she'll come back to Thunderclan"

Brightheart then lightly nudged Spottedpelt. "Let's go back" Spottedpelt just shook his head. "No, you can go back but I'll stay I need to make sure she's happy!" he then turned around and started to sniff the ground again. Brightheart sighed "Ok, stay safe" Brightheart then turned around left. Spottedpelt watched as Brightheart disappeared behind the trees and sighed.

'_It's just me now…' _he thought with a sighed looking around he sniffed the air until he thought he found a scent. Following the scent he growled.

**Xxxxoooo000000ooooxxxxx**

Barktail licked her kits. They should be opening their eyes soon. '_Soon they'll be getting into trouble and yapping up a storm' _Tigerkit opened his little pink mouth in a yawn. Barktail saw little white fangs poking out and she purred. Honeykit wobbled over to Silverkit and laid on her back.

Barktail silently laughed at the kit. Then laid her head down. It didn't last long though Rocklash came into the nursery purring. "Hey Barktail" he said he then rubbed against her "Jenks is so big! Can you believe it? I mean it's just wow! I've never seen a cat that big!" he said happily and Barktail rolled her eyes.

"Also Tailpaw's going to be a warrior soon…" he purred his gaze then went off and Barktail rolled her eyes. Barktail sighed and laid down. "Are you hungry?" Barktail shook her head and licked her kits again. Rocklash walked up and licked Silverkit.

"Well, I should go and see if Angel needs anything" as he left his feet crunched in the snow and Barktail giggled.

After a few heartbeats Jenks came in. Barktail huddled her kits together and looked at the big cat. "Hello there" He said he then looked at the kits "so these are Midnightclaw's kits…very…pretty…" he said and Barktail just looked at him. "Anyway I just wanted to see them…" with that he turned around and left. Barktail sneered at him once he was gone.

'_I still don't trust him' _she thought laying her head down. Taking a deep breath she slowly got up and walked up to the nursery entrance. Angel and Rocklash were chatting about something and Jenks was by himself looking around.

He must have sensed that something was watching him because he stopped and looked around. His eyes quickly landed on Barktail. For a second they held their stares until Jenks was the first break away and go back to exploring.

Her kits started to whine and she slowly walked back towards them.

Looking at them she let out a silent gasp. They were starting to open their eyes. Laying down she looked at them and waited. Honeykit was the first to open her eyes. They were just like her fur a nice honey colored. She purred at her kit and licked Honeykit's head.

Silverkit was next her eyes where a deep piercing blue. Barktail licked Silverkit who blinked and looked up at her. The kit then started to look around at her other siblings.

Tigerkit was of course the last one to open his eyes. When he did it really took her by surprise. Instead of Blue, Green, or Yellow, his eyes were a deep orange. Blinking she got a closer look. She then purred '_you got very pretty eyes' _she thought as she licked his face. All of them started to look around and squeak. They then started to move and wobble around.

They were still unsteady on their feet but they were getting better. I watched as Silverkit actually tried to stand up but in the end she still fell down. Barktail purred at her. Barktail then stood up and licked her chest. Her kits started to whine again and she laid down once again.

It didn't take long for the kits to start to suckle. "Hey!" Angel said as she walked into the nursery. Barktail looked at her and purred. Barktail watched as Angel looked at the kits "Just making sure they'll healthy…oh I see their eyes are open!" she said with a happy purr.

Barktail purred back and watched as Angel examined the kits. "Well, they all look healthy…soon they'll be talking and walking" she said as she left the nursery. Barktail opened her mouth and yawned she then laid her head down. Silverkit then crawled up Barktail's back. Barktail opened her eyes and turned her head to stare at Silverkit. The kit then crawled up to her mother's head and let out a purr.

'_Are you purring at me?' _Barktail thought playfully. Silverkit leaned down only to fall down and smash noses with her mother. Barktail let out silent laugh and gently grabbed the she-cat. She then placed Silverkit down next to her littermates. Tigerkit was quick to rub against his sister. Silverkit then pushed him away. '_Well, that's not very nice' _Barktail thought.

Honeykit then rubbed against Silverkit and Barktail figured she was going to push her away as well but she didn't instead she rubbed back and Barktail sighed. '_Playing favorites I see' _she thought with a purr.

Tailpaw then came in Barktail looked up and purred "Hello Barktail" she said. She then gasped "they're eyes opened!" all of the kits looked up at the voice and Barktail sighed. Tailpaw then walked over and nuzzled each of them. Tigerkit then lifted his head up and squeaked at Tailpaw.

Tailpaw purred at the kit and Tigerkit just yawned and laid his head down. Tailpaw giggled then walked over to Barktail. "They're getting so big" she said as she watched the kits sleep.

'_Just wait when they start walking properly' _she thought as she watched her kits. "Well, I just wanted to check on them one more time for the day" Tailpaw said as she backed out of the nursery. Barktail blinked and looked out of the nursery the sun was starting to go down. With a sigh she silently walked passed her sleeping kits.

Once out of the nursery she stretched her hind legs and took a deep breath. There was a silence as she watched the camp. Jenks wasn't anywhere to be found. That worried her she wanted to keep an eye on him but realized he was probably with Midnightclaw because she didn't see her mate anywhere.

Blinking she noticed that Rocklash was really close to Tailpaw talking to her. His tail was on hers. With a purr she thought.

'_I think that maybe the clan is going to get even bigger after a while…' _

She then walked back into the nursery.

**WHOOOOO FINALLY DONE! That chappy was hard, now guess what? I'M FINALLY GOING HOME! YEAH! **


	24. Chapter 23

Spottedpelt sighed and sat down. He was dirty, hungry and cold. His coat hung loosely around his growling stomach. He shrived again then sighed "I'm not going to make it like this…" he said his voice horse. He looked up at the sky then shut his eyes. "I should just give up…everyone else has…like everyone said…she'll come back when she's ready…" he turned around but he didn't get too far. He could hear the sound of something coming closer. He stopped and tensed up.

"Whose there!"

There was no answer. A twig snapped and his fur began to bristle. "I'm warning you I'm a warrior!" he yowled. Then everything went quiet he looked around then sighed. "A warrior you say?" he gasped turned around. There was a big white cat with leopard spots but he wasn't alone. He was with a Small black cat Spottedpelt's eyes widen. "You!" he yowled he then leaped at the black cat.

The cat was faster than him and dodged. "Oh! I remember you!...oh Jenks stay out of this one" he said plainly. Spottedpelt glared at him and lunged for an attack. once again Midnightclaw dodged. Then with a snort he added "you're too weak to be fighting if you-

"Shut-up!" Spottedpelt yowled then went for another attack. Midnightclaw growled and unsheathed his claws. "Looks like I'm going to have to fight you in order to get you to listen" he muttered. With a growl he lunged. Spottedpelt tried to dodge but didn't move in time. Midnightclaw managed to pin the black and white warrior down on the snowy ground.

Spottedpelt twisted and started to claw at Midnightclaw's stomach but it didn't work. Finally he just stopped. "If you're going to kill me just make sure it's quick" he whimpered and Midnightclaw sighed "I'm not going to kill you…if you would of listened to me I was going say…Join Nightclan…or at least rest with us until you get stronger…" he said and Spottedpelt looked at him. "I just tried to attack you…and you offer me a place in your clan?" Spottedpelt the growled "Barktail! Is she alright!?"

Before Midnightclaw could answer Jenks spoke "He knows your mate?" Midnightclaw nodded "They were in the same clan…" Midnightclaw said looking at Spottedpelt.

Spottedpelt then growled "She was supposed to be my mate!" Midnightclaw looked at him then got off him. "Do you have a name?" Midnightclaw asked and Spottedpelt glared at him. "Spottedpelt" he answered and Midnightclaw nodded "Well, Spottedpelt…I'll ask you again…would you like to join or rest in my clan…Barktail is there…but if you say 'no' then that makes you a trespasser and…well you know the warrior code" Midnightclaw said turning around. He flicked his tail and Jenks followed Spottedpelt sighed "Wait!...wait for me" he muttered slowly walking up to the two.

"So Barktail…is she alright?" Spottedpelt asked and Midnightclaw just nodded "Yes, her and the kits are doing just fine"

"Oh she had her kits?"

"What did you think she was going to be pregnant forever?"

There was a silence. Spottedpelt looked over a Jenks and Shuddered _'that cat is huge…don't want to get on his bad side' _he thought. He then looked around some more. "How many kits did she have?" he asked there was another silence.

"She…she had four…but one died"

Spottedpelt then went quiet after that. As they walked Spottedpelt could smell other cats. Then Midnightclaw stopped at what looked like an entrance and turned to Spottedpelt. "know this…if you chose just to rest…then you are not welcome back once you leave and we will have our warriors kill you understood?" he asked and Spottedpelt nodded.

Midnightclaw then nodded and went thought the entrance. Spottedpelt took a deep breath and waited for Jenks to go through but Jenks just looked at him "are you going through or are you going to sit there?" Jenks asked and slowly Spottedpelt walked around Jenks and though the entrance.

Once though he was playfully tackled to the ground but not by the cat he expected. "Rocklash! What? Get off!"

"Aww Spottedpelt didn't you miss me?" Rocklash said and Spottedpelt just growled at him. "Once you say you missed me then I'll get off" Rocklash said sitting down on the cat's chest. Spottedpelt just growled then under his breath he added "I…missed you" Rocklash then unsheathed his claws which scared Spottedpelt. "And you came here to see me right?! Not to bother my sister right!?" he said with a threatening growl.

Before Spottedpelt could answer Midnightclaw intervened "That's enough Rocklash…" he said and slowly Rocklash got off of Spottedpelt.

Spottedpelt looked around the camp. There was a white she-cat who had no tail and next to her was another she-cat but this one was white with a smokey blue paw. He looked around some more but he didn't see Barktail or any kits. Midnightclaw then ran up to a stump right in the middle of the camp. "Let every cat old enough to catch their own pray gather around high stump for a meeting!"

(**A/N I didn't know what to call it ok!)**

Spottedpelt watched as the tiny clan started to gather around the stump he then stopped. Barktail had poked her head out of what he realized was the nursery. She sat down at the entrance.

Midnightclaw then spoke "Everybody this is Spottedpelt! He will rest until he is in full health, when the time comes he will either stay or chose to leave Nightclan…But as I told him if he leaves he will not be welcome back…" Midnightclaw's green eyes fell on Spottedpelt's blue ones. Spottedpelt then turned his head towards Barktail who was also looking at him.

There was something in her eyes…was it regret?...or was it guilt? He couldn't decide. Blinking he realized Midnightclaw was still talking quickly he turned his head back to Midnightclaw.

"In other news ..I believe it is time for Tailpaw to become a warrior!"

'_who?' _he thought. He watched at Midnightclaw flicked his tail towards the white and blue she-cat.

Slowly the She cat walked up to high stump.

"I, Midnightclaw, leader of Nightclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. she has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Tailpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!"

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Tailpaw, from this moment you will be known as Tailwind! Starclan honors your bravery and Sprit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Nightclan."

"Tailwind! Tailwind! Tailwind!" Spottedpelt even yelled along not wanting to seem rude. He noticed that Jenks didn't yell along. He looked at the cat but then turned his attention back to Midnightclaw. "Tailwind tonight you'll hold a silent vigil at the camp entrance, also tonight I'll travel to Moontree to get my nine lives!" He called out.

Rocklash yowled out then ran up to Tailwind. Spottedpelt watched as Rocklash rubbed his head against hers and he rolled his eyes. Looking around he realized Barktail had went back into the nursery. Looking around he slowly padded up to the nursery making sure no one saw him. "Barktail…" he said poking his head into the nursery he saw Barktail laying on her side.

Three kits surrounded her. One was on her shoulder it was a Silver tabby she-cat. Another one was playing with her tail it was a full brown she-cat and the last one seemed to be playing with the full brown she-cat's tail. It was white with black tabby stripes.

There was a silence as he watched them play. Then the brown kit noticed him. She let go of her mother's tail and trotted up to Spottedpelt "Who are you?" she asked. All the kits then looked up and stared at him. Barktail noticed her kits attention was somewhere else and she opened her eyes. She looked at Spottedpelt and sat up. They looked at each other. Barktail started to lick her chest and Spottedpelt sighed "I'm not mad" he said plainly. Barktail lightly scuffled her feet on the floor and Spottedpelt shook his head.

"I can tell you are happy here…I don't want to mess with that" he said he then trotted up to her and licked her head. He then looked into her eyes he still couldn't tell if she felt guilty or regretted what she did to him. Before he could say anything else he felt something swat at his tail. Turning around he saw the brown she-cat playing with his tail. He purred and leaned down "Do you have a name?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm Honeykit!" she said happily bouncing around on his tail. Before he could say anything else the white tom with black tabby stripes bounced in front of him "I'm Tigerkit!" he said happily and Spottedpelt just looked around "what about the third one?" he asked and Barktail lightly moved to the side. The gray tabby was hiding behind her mother and Spottedpelt walked up to her.

She only hid behind Barktail even more and Barktail sighed. "Silverkit? What's wrong? He seems nice!" Honeykit said walking up to her littermate. Silverkit just shrunk back and looked down. "Hey you don't have to be shy…I'm not going to hurt you" Spottedpelt said and Silverkit just shook her head and rubbed against her mother.

Barktail just sighed against and then lightly nudged her kit. Spottedpelt opened his mouth to say something but he was quickly cut off. "I think you should go and rest now Spottedpelt" turning around he looked at Rocklash who was glaring at him. As he turned around Honeykit jumped in front of him. "Will you play with me tomorrow?" she asked and Spottedpelt nodded. She let out a happy squeak and ran back to her mother.

Spottedpelt gave one last look towards Barktail then left the nursery. As he walked out he noticed Jenks was talking to Tailwind. He wasn't the only one who noticed Rocklash was glaring at the big cat. "Let me show you the warrior den…" Rocklash said. Spottedpelt noticed at tension in his voice.

Rocklash then lead him to a big hollowed out stump. "Your bed has been made you will sit right across from me and I will be watching you" Rocklash said getting into Spottedpelt's face. He then walked into the den and laid down. Spottedpelt gulped a little then walked into den. Gently he laid down next to Rocklash who was glaring at him.

Rocklash glare didn't last long because Midnightclaw poked his head in "Rocklash can I talk to you?" he asked and Rocklash nodded and got up. After Rocklash was gone Spottedpelt started to think.

'_I wonder what their talking about…probably about me…this is a nice clan and to think they put it together in such little time…' _he sighed and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

**Yay! Done with this chapter! Ok READ THIS I have put a poll up on my profile so click it! Answer it! Have a nice day! Seriously help me out here go to the POLL!**


	25. Chapter 24

Midnightclaw walked into the forest with Rocklash "Are you sure you want to do this?" Rocklash asked for the tenth time. Midnightclaw sighed "What good is a clan with no leader…I have to do this" he said plainly. Rocklash looked at him "Ok why are you taking me? Why not Barktail or Angel?"

"Barktail is in the Nursery and…well why shouldn't I take my future deputy…"

"I know-wait what?"

There was a silence. "You're making me deputy?" Midnightclaw nodded then stopped in front of the beginning of a dark cave. He took a deep breath then looked at Rocklash "I need to go in alone" he said. Rocklash nodded and sat down. Midnightclaw slowly entered the cave. It was dark he could barely see a thing in front of him. Then a silver glow came from the top of the cave and where the cave ended he saw it.

A great willow tree. Its leaves and bark are a silver color from the moon its bark was cold and not a natural cold either. Taking a deep breath he padded up to the tree and gently pressed his nose against it. He filched from the cold but then relaxed into a deep sleep.

When he opened his eyes again he was in a dark space and he looked around. He then saw a cat it was the pretty she-cat whose teaching Angel how to be a medicine cat "Spottedleaf" he said Spottedleaf said nothing as she walked up to Midnightclaw and touched his head with her nose. A piercing pain swept through his body. He let out a yowl but it became silent.

"With this life I give you love use it well for Barktail and your kits" She then disappeared and he already felt exhausted. Then another she-cat walked up she was a smokey blue color with a scar along her shoulders. "Bluestar…" he said and Bluestar touched her nose on the top of his head.

"With this life I give you bravery use it well to protect your clan and the ones you love" the pain was a painful was when Spottedleaf did it but it still hurt he unsheathed his claws and clawed at the floor. With a growl he watched as Bluestar disappeared and soon so did the pain. Taking deep breaths he waited for the next cat to come by. When the cat came into view he blinked It was a fully black cat like himself but this cat had amber eyes instead of green. "who are you?"

He found himself asking . "I am Nightstar former leader of Shadowclan and I am here to give you your third life…**(1)**"

Nightstar lightly tapped his nose on Midnightclaw's head and said "With this life I give you Peace use it well to help yourself" he said a peaceful feeling ran though Midnightclaw's body and he sighed. Nightstar then vanished and Midnightclaw watched as the next cat walked up. This one he knew personally it was an all white beautiful she-cat "S-Snowbrid…you died?" he whispered and Snowbird touched her nose with his head.

"Never mind that…with this life I give you strength use it well for fighting enemies…"

An excruciating pain swept though his entire body. '_No…I will not show weakness' _he thought as the pain waved though his body. Snowbird then left and the pain went with her. He sighed the next cat walked up to him and he didn't like the looks of this one…he didn't look like he belonged in Starclan. "I am Thrisleclaw and I am here to give you your fifth life"

Thrisleclaw touched his nose to Midnightclaw's head and said "With this life I give you powers use it well…" Thrisleclaw then disappeared. Midnightclaw didn't feel pain in fact he felt stronger and more energetic. He blinked and watched as a she-cat with a bright red chest walked up to him "I am Robinwing…the mother of Dustpelt who is the father of Barktail and I am her to give you your sixth life" The she-cat lightly touched his head and said "With this life I give you sprit use it well to train future apprentices and possible warriors" more pain over came him it was as horrible as before but still he didn't like it.

Robinwing then vanished and he let out a sigh of relief when the pain left. Another she-cat walked up to him this one was a silver-she cat was black and gray fur criss crossing along her body. "I am Brindleface. The mother of Ferncloud who is Barktail's mother I have come to give you your seventh life…"

She leaned down and touched her nose with his head and said "With this life I give you wisdom use it well to help your clan grow…" she like all the others left and a strange feeling ran though Midnightclaw it didn't hurt but it didn't feel good either but as soon as it came it was gone. He blinked and waited for his eighth life.

Another fully black male tom walked up to him but this one's pelt was all torn and patchy. "I am Raggedstar…" he said and he wasted no time leaning down and touching his nose to Midnightclaw's head "With this life I give you courage use it well in battle" another pain shot though him taking a deep breath he clawed at the ground again '_just one more…' _he growled in his though. Raggedstar then left and Midnightclaw shook his pelt waiting for the next cat to come.

Once again a pitch black tom but Midnightclaw knew this one "Smokefoot! You died too!?" Midnightclaw asked but Smokefoot just shook his head not answering. He leaned down and touched Midnightclaw's head. "With this life I give you honor use it well" Smokefoot then left. There was no pain at all he in fact felt proud. Bluestar then reappeared with and said.

"I hail you by your new name, Midnightstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and Starclan grants you the guardianship of Nightclan_._ Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity"

Bluestar bowed her head and Midnightstar woke up.

Taking in deep breaths he shakily stood up. Shaking his pelt he walked away from Moontree. As he walked though the cave he began to feel powerful and strong. '_Like a leader should! I am the leader of Nightclan!'_ he thought. '_I will be the best leader of all time!'_ As he walked he realized the cave had ended and he was face to face with Rocklash. "So how did it go?" Rocklash asked and Midnightstar purred "I am now Midnightstar…leader of Nightclan" Rocklash purred and Midnightstar started to walk away with his head held high.

Rocklash trotted up to him and purred "Now what's going to happen?" Rocklash asked and Midnightstar looked up at the sky "Whatever happens just happens…all I know is that we need more warriors we only have three, you, Jenks, and Tailwind..."

"What about Barktail? Or Spottedpelt?"

"Barktail is still in the nursery once the kits become apprentices then she become a warrior again as for Spottedpelt…I don't know he's just here to rest he might not join it's up to him"

Rocklash sighed again then looked up at the sky. Midnightstar then stopped causing Rocklash to stop. "What is it?" Rocklash asked and Midnightstar just perked his ears. They then heard it the sound of two stones hitting each other. "We're not alone" Midnightstar growled then crouched down. Rocklash got into his fighting position and waited. Midnightstar growled and got on his hunches he then smelled the air "It's another cat!" he exclaimed and Rocklash growled a little. There was a crash in the bushes next to Rocklash and without wasting a second he jumped and attacked.

There were two yowls one belonged to Rocklash the other one was the other cat. Midnightstar quickly jumped in. Rocklash the other cat pinned down. This cat was a little thin. It looked like it was all black but Midnightstar notice a small white spot on its chest.

"Let go of me! I did nothing wrong!" Midnightstar could tell by the voice that it was a she-cat...an old one at that. "Rocklash get off of her" he demanded and slowly Rocklash did what he was told.

The she-cat got up but didn't flee. "I'm old enough as it is! I shouldn't be fighting for my life!" the she-cat yowled. "Look we're sorry about that it's just we though you wanted a fight"

"Why would I want to fight I'm almost thirteen years old!"

Midnightstar and Rocklash tilted their heads "Years?" Rocklash asked and the she-cat just shook her head "you don't know it I'm not explaining!" she snapped. She then brought her paw up to her mouth and started to lick it clean. Midnightstar noticed that the paw was all swollen and didn't look right. "What happened to your paw?" he asked and the she-cat just narrowed her eyes. "Stepped on a good for nothin' thorn that's what!" she spat and Midnightstar sighed.

"Do you have a name?" he asked she sneered at him "I don't know do you?"

"Yes, I'm Midnightstar and this is Rocklash"

"Strange names you got" she muttered she then sighed "They call me Luna."

Midnightstar looked at her paw again "Hey, we go someone who could help that heal…"

"Another cat? That can heal wounds? I'd like to see that"

Rocklash quickly jumped in.

"We have cat's that heal and that can take care of you…since your old you don't have to hunt or fight…we can even get the fleas off of you"

Luna stared at Rocklash then at Midnightstar. "how do you get cats to do that?" she asked and Midnightstar purred. "We have this thing called a clan and in the clan we take care of each other…The warrior's hunt and keep the borders safe…the apprentices clean out the dirty bedding, hunt, and give food to the nursing and the old" Luna looked around then sighed "I am an old, old cat…I can't hunt or jump or fight as well as I use too I don't know what good I'd be to your clan…"

"You can stay in the elders den"

Luna just sighed then looked at them "fine…the walk isn't long is it?"

"No"

Midnightstar started to walk Luna stood on his right and Rocklash on his left. As they neared the camp they saw Tailwind standing at the entrance. She noticed Luna but said nothing. The three cats walked passed her when Midnightstar did she bowed her head.

Once inside the camp Midnightstar looked at Luna she was looking around her fur brisling a little. "Well, I'm going to go and get Angel" Rocklash said walking away towards the medicine den. Honeykit ran up to him then stopped once she saw Luna. Luna looked down at the kit and glared at her. "Honeykit go back to your mother ok?" Honeykit nodded and slowly walked away from Luna.

Angel trotted up to Luna and purred "You must be Luna" she said and Luna just stared at her. "Well, just follow me and we can heal that paw right back up!" she said happily. "uh Angel before you do that…I'd like to call the Clan together for a clan meeting!" he yowled loudly. Tailwind turned around but didn't say anything, Spottedpelt sleepily stuck his head out from the warrior den along with Jenks and Barktail walked out of the nursery.

Quickly Midnightstar jumped onto Highstump and cleared his throat. "To start this meeting off I'd like everyone to meet Luna! She will be living in the elder's den and since we have no apprentices I will have to ask the warriors to help her out when she needs it!" He watched as all the cats nodded except for Jenks who once again said nothing. He then looked at Rocklash.

"Rocklash would you please join me on Highstump?" he asked and slowly Rocklash walked up to him and Jumped on to Highstump.

"I am making Rocklash my deputy and so I say these words before Starclan that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Nightclan is Rocklash!" only Angel and Spottedpelt yowled in approval once again Jenks said nothing. Tailwind didn't dare risk talking and well Barktail couldn't talk.

The clan then scattered. Tailwind went back to watching the entrance. Barktail went back to the nursery. Angel took Luna to the medicine den and Spottedpelt and Jenks went back to sleep. Midnightstar looked at the sky and purred '_this clan is going to do great things' _

**OK PLEASE DO THE POLL! I'm keeping up till Tuesday also review please!**


	26. Chapter 25

Honeykit walked up to Luna and lightly poked the old she-cat. Luna opened on of her yellow eyes and yawned "what do you want?" she said tiredly. Honeykit rested on the old cat's arm. "Do you have any kits of your own?" she asked and Luna just sighed and laid her head down. "No… I'm not able to have kits my humans made sure of that"

"Humans?" she asked and Luna just shook her head "what do you call them..Twolegs?" Honeykit just 'oh'd' and got up. She then jumped on to Luna's back. Luna grunted in pain "Hey! I'm not young!" Luna snapped and Honeykit just giggled and started to play with the elder's ears. Luna growled and abruptly stood up causing Honeykit to fall off. Honeykit rolled on the ground and looked up a Luna. "Beat it" Luna growled laying back down.

Honeykit sighed and left Luna. She then purred and trotted over towards the warrior den "Spottedpelt!" she yelled outside the den. There was no response. Honeykit took a deep breath "Spottedpelt!" she yowled. All it took was a few seconds and the black and white cat came running out of the den. "What! Where's the fight!? Are the kit-" Spottedpelt frantically looked around then looked at Honeykit. "What's going on?" he asked glaring at the kit. She was unfazed by his glare and she purred "Play with me" she said.

Spottedpelt just stared at her then shook his head "Go play with your littermates" he then started to walk back to the warrior's den "Their sleeping!" she said walking with him. He growled and turned around at the entrance to the warrior's den "Then go play with Barktail!"

"She's sleeping too!"

"Midnightstar!"

"On patrol with Jenks, Tailwind, and Rocklash!"

"Lu-

"She just kicked me out!"

There was a silence and the too glared at each other. Spottedpelt finally sighed "Fine-

"Yay!" Honeykit ran to the middle of the camp and crouched down. Spottedpelt looked at her and rolled his eyes. Honeykit started to bounce around Spottedpelt growling. "Oh I'm so scared" he said sarcastically. Honeykit sat up and glared at the warrior. "You're no fun" she said plainly and Spottedpelt growled "Look…." He then sighed "Let me show you how to crouch properly when attacking" he then walked over to Honeykit and crouched down like he was going to attack another warrior.

"Do what I do" he said and Honeykit did as she was told. "Ok good now…you see that dead mouse?" he asked pointing to the mouse and Honeykit nodded "I want you to get on your hunches and jump on it like it was an enemy" after a few seconds Honeykit got into position and jumped. She landed right on the mouse. Spottedpelt purred "Good job…you look a lot like your mother" he said mostly to himself and Honeykit purred "Midnightclaw says that too" Spottedpelt felt his heart break a little. He shook his head and sighed.

"Hey when I, Silverkit, and Tigerkit become apprentices will you be my mentor?" she asked Spottedpelt just opened his mouth but said nothing. "I don't know about that Honeykit" he finally said and Honeykit looked at him with her big brown eyes. "Why not?"

"W-well-

Before he could answer there was a flash a white and black. "Ha!" Tigerkit had pinned Honeykit down and it didn't take long before the two started to play fight. Spottedpelt let out a sigh of relief and turned around. "Gah!" he stopped Silverkit now in front of him glaring at him. Her piercing blue eyes narrowed it actually made Spottedpelt shudder. Silverkit then growled at him "stay away from my sister!" she hissed angrily and Spottedpelt blinked then laughed "You're funny…must of got that from your father" he said and Silverkit just walked away still glaring at him. Spottedpelt just walked away shaking his head.

He found himself walking into the nursery. He looked at Barktail laying down her eyes where open and she was staring at the ground. "Are you ok?" he asked causing her to jump up and her tail to bristle up. "Whoa it's just me" he said walking in. Barktail blinked and stood up. She shook her pelt causing random pieces of moss to fall off her pelt. Barktail looked at him then walked passed him.

"Barktail" he trotted up to her stopping her and he sighed. "I can't tell if you're mad or sad or guilty for what happened but I just wanted to tell you don't be! I understand I should have realized sooner that you didn't like me like that and I shouldn't have acted like I did when I found out…"

There was a heavy silence then Barktail nodded. Spottedpelt sighed then laughed "I can't tell if you're telling me you forgive me or if you're agreeing with me" Barktail purred a little and Spottedpelt just sighed "But I'll take it" he lightly butted his head against hers and then backed up.

"Good thing you backed up I was getting worried" Came Midnightstar's voice. Spottedpelt jumped up and turned around. The patrol was back. Jenks walked past the two not saying a word like always. Spottedpelt resisted the urge to glare at the big cat. He then turned back to Midnightstar. He was rubbing against Barktail who was purring. Rocklash and Tailwind walked past them their tail's intertwined. Spottedpelt just shook his head and walked up to Midnightstar.

Before he could say anything Honeykit ran up and rubbed against Midnightstar's legs. Spottedpelt narrowed his eyes and looked away '_They should be my kits!'_ he then shook his head '_no! I shouldn't think like that!' _he thought he then quickly looked back at Midnightstar. Before he could say anything Midnightstar spoke "Spottedpelt follow me to my den will you? I want to talk to you alone" he said and Spottedpelt nodded and followed Midnightstar to his den.

Midnightstar sat down on his nest and sighed "I have to know…are you staying or leaving?" he asked looking Spottedpelt dead in the eye. There was a silence then Midnightstar spoke again "You've been here almost a moon…it's time you make your decision"

(And no he wasn't sleeping the whole moon)

Spottedpelt looked out of the den and kept his eyes on Honeykit. "What about Thunderclan…they probably think I'm dead" he said. There was a silence then he sighed "But I really don't want to leave Honeykit…" he muttered not thinking. He then shook head and laughed nervously. Midnightstar either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him because he sat down and looked at him "I'll give you till sun down tonight to decide" he said and Spottedpelt nodded and left the den.

As he walked out he watched Honeykit play with Silverkit and Tigerkit. With a sigh he sat down. Rocklash walked up to him and then looked at him. "Having trouble?" he asked and Spottedpelt nodded. "If it helps I think you should stay" he said looking at the kits as well. Spottedpelt took his eyes off the kits and looked at Rocklash. "You want me…to stay…you?" Rocklash sighed and looked up at the sky. "I know it sounds weird but you'd make a really good warrior in Nightclan…" he then sighed and placed his tail on Spottedpelt's shoulder then with a small laugh he asked "How has Petalpaw been since you left?"

"Oh you mean Petalface? Still mean and nasty…know that I think about it I think I heard her say she was going to be expecting Darkstorm's kits soon"

"Figures"

The two then started to laugh a little. Rocklash then looked at him "are Ferncloud and Dustpelt ok?" Spottedpelt looked at him.

"I came here almost a moon ago…and now you ask me these questions?"

Rocklash shrugged "It's just I've been a little busy…."

"With?"

"Well you know…being the deputy…And Tailwind" he whispered the last Part but Spottedpelt heard "what was that?" he asked and Rocklash looked away flattening his ears. Spottedpelt just purred and lightly swatted at the warrior "you know I'm mess with you…so you and Tailwind are mates?" he asked and Rocklash just looked around. "yeah…" he then looked around and dropped his voice in a whisper "I think Jenks wanted to be her mate…because when I go near him he just glares at me like I've done something wrong" Spottedpelt just blinked then purred "Good thing you talked to her first then...you know for a big cat he doesn't talk much I noticed" Rocklash nodded in agreement.

"He's more silent than Barktail" Rocklash whispered. He then perked his ears up shaking his head he sighed. "Well, I'll leave you to thinking" he said leaving Spottedpelt bowed his head at the tom then looked at the kits once more. Honeykit seemed to be teaching Tigerkit the move he showed her earlier. Silverkit on the other hand was lying next to Barktail. She seemed to be talking and Barktail was grooming her. Spottedpelt blinked and thought about Thunderclan. '_Well I can't really think of any reason why I shouldn't stay…I mean Thunderclan is great but here…I don't know maybe this is meant to be' _he then purred as he looked at the kits playing. He then found his eyes going towards Barktail. She had finished grooming Silverkit and started on Tigerkit who was struggling against his mother. Spottedpelt purred a little.

Honeykit and Silverkit started to run around the fresh-kill pile. Spottedpelt found himself looking away from the playful kits to Luna who was sun bathing. The elder stretched her claws out and started to purr. Spottedpelt then turned his head towards Rocklash and Tailwind who where sharing a mouse. Jenks was of course in the warrior den. _'By the looks of it this clan does need more warriors…But what about Thunderclan?...maybe Starclan will tell them that I am ok' _ he thought as he watched the new clan.

He looked up at the sky and noticed that it was sunhigh. With a sigh he walked up to Midnightstar's den "Midnightstar…I've made my mind up" he said outside the den. "Ok then" Midnightstar walked up to him and purred "and?" he asked "I've decided to stay" Midnightstar purred "Great! I'll go and announce it to the rest of the clan" he said happily. He trotted over towards highstump and started to speak. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under high ledge for a clan meeting!"

It didn't take long for all the cats to walk up to the stump even Jenks came out of the warrior's den and joined. Jenks sat down and Spottedpelt noticed him glaring at Rocklash. '_There is something at about that cat…'_ he though. "As you all know Spottedpelt was here to rest…and if he wanted to he could even stay in Nightclan if he chooses too…well he did choose and he chose to stay in Nightclan!" Rocklash and Tailwind yowled in agreement. Jenks said nothing as usually and Barktail looked a little happy.

Before anything else could happen Honeykit ran up to him and started to rub against his paws. Spottedpelt laughed and little and pushed Honeykit back towards the direction of her mother. It didn't take long before Honeykit and Tigerkit started to play. It didn't take long before the clan started to disperse. Midnightstar walked up to Spottedpelt and purred "I'm glad you joined…you can fight well and we need that" he said Spottedpelt bowed his head and Midnightstar purred again "well, I think I'm going to go and hunt for a little bit" Spottedpelt said and Midnightclaw nodded.

As he left the camp he noticed Jenks still glaring at Rocklash and Tailwind '_he must have really wanted to be her mate'_ he thought. Shaking his head he walked out of the camp and started to hunt.

**Well there you guys go! Ok I want reviews as most fanfic people want but I also want constructive reviews tell me what I'm doing wrong and how I can make it better just don't be mean about it!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Ok an actual chapter people!**

Barktail yawned and then purred at her kits. They were almost three moons old. It wouldn't be long until they became apprentices. Tigerkit was playing with Honeykit and Silverkit. They all seemed to be playing with a dead mouse. Barktail yawned again and laid her head down. Yeah her kits had wondered why their mother can't talk and often asked and it took Midnightstar, Rocklash, and Spottedpelt to explain to them why.

Barktail lightly chuckled at the memory. She stretched her paws out then unsheathed her claws. She clawed at the ground a few times then sheathed them back and shook her pelt. With another yawn she stood up and stretched her hind legs. She then walked towards her three kits. With a heavy sigh she instantly though of the one kit that didn't make it. '_Smokekit….' _She thought sadly she then shook her head. '_I don't understand…the prophecy said that four kits will cause much bloodshed and I figured that it would be mine and Midnightstar's…'a tree silent even in the wind…the clouds clearing showing Midnight'….and the kits came from that silent tree! Me!'_ she sighed again then looked at her other three kits playing.

'_I should be happy…at least they survived…'_ Honeykit ran up to Barktail "can we leave the camp today!?" she asked happily and Barktail shook her head. Honeykit pouted "why not! We can take care of ourselves! And we won't travel far!" she begged and once again Barktail shook her head. "Sorry little one you can't leave the camp until you become an apprentice" Midnightstar said from behind. Honeykit turned around the sighed "Ok…" she walked back towards Silverkit and Tigerkit. Midnightstar just shook his head "Well, Me Rocklash, and Tailwind are heading out on patrol" he said with a purr and Barktail nodded.

Midnightstar then rubbed his head against hers and purred again. Barktail purred along with him. He then stopped "Ok well I'm going to go now...see you later" he said and Barktail nodded and sat down.

**XXXXOOOXXXXXxxxxooo (With Midnightstar and the patrol)**

Rocklash lifted his head up and took a deep breath "Yuk! I can still smell those Kittypets!" he hissed and Midnightstar rolled his eyes. "Ok I know normally patrols don't do this but we need more fresh-kill so let's split up" Midnightstar said and the rest nodded. Rocklash went straight and Tailwind went east. Perking his ears up and using his senses he went west.

Sniffing at the ground he stopped '_I smell a Jaybird!' _ He licked his lips and slowly crept forwards looking around he opened his mouth. Slowly walked around then he saw it pecking at the new grass that was springing up from the snow. Unsheathing his claws he licked his muzzle and crouched down. Slowly as not to make a sound he crept as close as he could to the bird then jumped. He landed on it snapping it's neck instantly. He happily purred then buried the bird.

'_Now for the next bit of prey' _he thought. Sniffing the air he then opened his mouth. "Yuk! That kittypet scent is getting stronger" he said with a growl. He heard the sound of something scuffling and he perked his ears up. Slowly he scanned the forest floor and he saw it, it was a shrew. Crouching down he waited for the right moment to pounce. He quickly jumped and landed on it. Without hesitating he broke it's neck then buried it.

Once again he sniffed the air then stopped "that kittypet scent is stronger than ever…but I don't see a kittypet around" looking around he growled "It's probably hiding" he growled his fur began to rise. "Come out and face me like a real cat!" he growled crouching down. Perking his ears up he blinked he could hear the sound of…a kit? He blinked again and looked around. He kept his ears perked and sheathed his claws back.

He sniffed the ground. Trying to find the kit. '_There must be a lost nursing mother maybe she'd like to join the clan!' _he thought happily as he sniffed the ground some more. He then saw it a small lump mewing. Cautiously he walked up to the lump. It was no doubt a kit it kept opening its pink mouth almost asking for milk. Midnightstar noticed a pink scar across the poor thing's nose. He looked at the fur color and his eyes widen. It looked almost exactly like Smokekit. It was a Smokey gray color and its paws where pitch black! '_Smokekit's toes where white though'_ he thought sadly. Shaking his head he looked around.

"I don't see your mother…and what mother would leave their kit out in the open like this?!" he asked out loud. The kit mewed loudly and Midnightstar looked at it again. "You can't be older than a moon…." Looking around again and narrowed his eyes "You're coming with me!" he exclaimed. Leaning down he picked the kit up by its scruff the kit mewed loudly and Midnightstar just held the kit high and walked back to camp.

On his way back he ran into Tailwind and Rocklash. The two looked at him the blinked "That's some interesting prey" Rocklash said with a laugh and Tailwind cuffed his ear. "Is it alive?!" she asked worriedly and right on cue the kit whined loudly. Tailwind nobody said anything and Midnightstar put the kit down. "I'm going to take this kit back to camp I'm sure Barktail has enough milk to nurse it. Rocklash, Tailwind I left some fresh-kill back there can you two go pick it up for me?" they nodded and Midnightstar picked the kit back up. He got back to the camp entrance once he entered the camp all eyes were on him. Ignoring the stairs he walked into the nursery to see Barktail and the other kits sleeping. Making sure he didn't wake his kits he gently prodded Barktail. She opened one eye and looked at him. Once she saw the kit she jumped up almost waking Tigerkit.

"I found her" he explained and Barktail just looked at the kit "she's was abandoned…Look at her she needs to be fed she's no older than a moon…she almost looks like Smokekit don't you see? Starclan is giving us our fourth kit back! He exclaimed and he gently placed the kit by Barktail's stomach. Barktail watched as the kit started to suckle and Midnightstar sighed. "Good…and her name is…Smokeykit"


	28. Chapter 27

"No"

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"She's not my littermate!"

"Oh Starclan it's Petalface all over again!"

Rocklash shook his head at Silverkit her fur bristled up at Smokeykit. Barktail glared at Silverkit. Honeykit and Tigerkit where laying next to Smokeykit and then Honeykit spoke up. "C'mon Silverkit she's our new sister!" Honeykit said happily and Silverkit growled "No! No she's not! She's two moons younger than us!"

Rocklash lashed his tail out "Silverkit, Midnightstar found her dying out in the wild...I mean look she already has a scar!" he said using his tail to point to Smokeykit's scar across her nose. The kit then whined and Barktail brought her closer to her stomach. The kit then started to suckle.

Silverkit growled "I'll give her another scar…Ow!" Rocklash cuffed Silverkit's ear "you don't talk that way! Especially to a clanmate! A kit no less!" he hissed. Barktail didn't know who to glare at, Silverkit for rejecting and threatening her new kit or Rocklash for hitting Silverkit. So she just glared at the ground. Smokeykit whined again and Honeykit lightly licked the kit's ear. Silverkit flattened her ears and Rocklash rolled his eyes.

"Just like Petalface" he said shaking his head looking at Silverkit. Barktail sighed then licked Smokeykit's shaggy fur. Which seemed to have a mind of its own and stuck up no matter how many times she groomed it. With a sigh she gave up and nuzzled the kit. Tigerkit lightly poked her "She's pretty" he said with a purr and both Barktail and Rocklash looked at him.

Tigerkit's orange eyes then shifted and he lightly kneaded the ground. "I was just saying" he said quietly. Rocklash just sighed "anyway… I better go…I'm sure Jenks and the others are waiting for another patrol order" he said he then walked out of the nursery. Barktail laid her head down and noticed that Silverkit was staying as far away from Smokeykit as possible. '_Rocklash was right...it's like Petalface all over again'_ she thought with a heavy sigh. Smokeykit looked up and Barktail noticed that the kit was actually starting to open her eyes. She watched as the kit opened one eye and she was surprise at the color. She could tell that the eye was an amber color but it looked almost red. The kit then opened her other eye and it was the same almost red color.

The kit blinked the let out a yawn. Barktail purred and rubbed against the kit. She then let out a yawn of her own. Angel then came in with some borage. "I know it taste awful but you need it for nursing her" she said dropping the borage down. Barktail started to eat it and Angel sighed "I'm going to need an apprentice soon. She said she then looked over and Honeykit and Silverkit.

Silverkit quickly shook her head "No! Me and my sister want to be warriors!" she said proudly and then she looked at Tigerkit who just shook his head. Angel once again sighed "Well, when Rocklash and Tailwind have kit's I might be lucky then" Barktail just looked at Angel who just laughed "No she's not expecting yet but it's not going to take long I can tell you that" Angel then rubbed heads with Barktail. Barktail purred and watched as Angel walked away.

She could see Jenks white spotted fur from the den and she almost hissed. '_I don't know what it is but I just have a very bad feeling about that cat!' _ She thought as she watched him approach her brother. They said a few words then Rocklash nodded. Silverkit then ran out of the nursery. Barktail watched as she ran up to Jenks. Her fur bristled a little and she stood up ignoring Smokeykit's whines. Slowly she walked to the entrance and watched closely as Silverkit started to talk to Jenks.

Rocklash then shooed her back to the nursery where she ran up to her mother. The two stared at each other then Silverkit put her head up into the air and walked proudly like she's done something amazing. Barktail rolled her eyes and went back to Smokeykit. The kit then began to suckle again. Before anything else could happen Spottedpelt poked his head in the den. Honeykit just started to laugh and then she ran around the black and white warrior. Spottedpelt laughed as well he then pushed Honeykit back towards her mother.

"So this is what the camp is bustling about?" he asked looking at Smokeykit. "I don't see why!" Silverkit growled and Spottedpelt just looked at her "What happened to the cute shy kit I first met?" Spottedpelt asked and Silverkit glared at him. She then angrily turned her head and Spottedpelt rolled his eyes. "So Smokeykit…it's no doubt that he's naming her after Smokekit but why 'Smokeykit'? Why not just 'Smokekit?'" he asked and Barktail just shrugged.

Spottedpelt just shook his head "Well, I just wanted to see what the fuss was all about he said he then left. Honeykit started to play with Silverkit. The two rolled around on the ground growling. Barktail rolled her eyes and brought Smokeykit closer to her stomach. Honeykit laughed, Barktail looked up and saw that she had Silverkit pinned down. Silverkit was quick to push Honeykit off of her. Honeykit landed on her back and she looked up at Silverkit.

Tigerkit watched the two but said nothing instead he got closer to Smokeykit. Barktail just sighed and laid her head down. She shut her eyes but they didn't stay shut for long. Honeykit and Silverkit both ran into her causing her eyes to snap open. She turned and stared at her kits. They both laughed nervously "let's go and play outside the den" Honeykit suggested and Silverkit nodded. It didn't take long for the two to bolt out of the nursery and into the opening.

She shook her head then laid it down. Smokeykit continued to suckle for milk and Barktail just shut her eyes. She let out a tired yawn and allowed sleep to overtake her.

She opened her eyes and then looked around she was still in the nursery but Tigerkit and Smokeykit weren't next to her. '_A starclan dream?'_ she thought as she stood up. She quickly shook her pelt off before she could do anything else she noticed a red glow coming from outside the nursery. Cautiously she stepped outside. Once outside she looked around. '_What is this? Why is everything a blood red?!' _ Whipping her head around she looked at all then dens everything had a blood red color on it.

She then noticed it got darker slowly she turned around and saw a shadow of a huge cat. It was bigger than the twoleg houses she seen.

"Much blood will be spilt…none more important than the ones you love" a voice rang out.

Barktail then opened her eyes.


	29. Chapter 28

Barktail shuddered as she sat up. She tried to get that dream out of her mind but it was hard. '_Shouldn't Angel be getting these dreams? Is she not the medicine cat?.. Does she not believe in Starclan? If not then shouldn't Midnightstar get these dreams?' _She thought looking down she noticed that Smokeykit was looking at her, her amber almost red eyes staring into Barktail's yellow ones. Honeykit then woke up; Barktail looked over at the brown and yellow she-cat. Honeykit opened her mouth into a big yawn then looked over at her mother. With a happy purr she trotted up to Barktail "Can I go and play with Spottedpelt?" She asked happily.

Barktail looked at her. '_You think that a warrior is going to want to play with you?' _ Honeykit noticed her mother's doubt then used her front paws to stand on Barktail's. Honeykit's big brown eyes stared into Barktail's "Plllleeeeeaaaasssseeee?" she begged. Barktail let out a sigh then nodded. Honeykit let out a happy yowl and dashed out of the nursery. Barktail just blinked then laid her head down. '_I remember the elders telling me a story about how Firestar would get Starclan dreams as well before he became the leader…is it the same with me? Then why?' _she just shook her head. Shutting her eyes she sighed when she opened them again she jumped up. Silverkit was right in front of her glaring at Smokeykit. '_You too silent for your own good' _she thought looking at her kit.

Silverkit looked up at her mother her unusual blue eyes in a glare. "We don't need her" she said and Barktail returned Silverkit's glare. Silverkit then shrugged "I'm going out of the nursery" not even asking her mother she turned around and left the nursery. Barktail just shook her head '_I am not going to have another Petalface in my life…especially not from my own kit' _she thought glaring at the ground. She just shook her head then yawned.

There was a silence as Tigerkit woke. He happily trotted over and lay down next to Smokeykit. Barktail just rolled her eyes.

"You are a brave warrior!"

Barktail and Tigerkit jumped at the voice and looked out the nursery to see Spottedpelt throw himself on to the ground and Honeykit on top of him. "That cat is weird" Tigerkit said looking at his mother and Barktail shook her head '_you have no idea' _she thought with a shaky purr. Tigerkit then sighed "how come you can't talk but you can purr?" he asked and Barktail just gave him a look.

"Maybe if you try talking like you do purring!" he said jumping up and Barktail just shook her head. "How do you know if you don't try?" he asked sitting down. Barktail just sighed then laid her head down. There was a silence then Tigerkit just sighed. "Can I go and play with Silverkit and Honeykit?" he asked and Barktail nodded.

He slowly walked out of the nursery. Barktail looked at Smokeykit '_won't be long till you start asking to play…but you'll probably wonder why they get to be apprentices and you don't…' _ She thought knowing she's not going to like the idea of Midnightstar telling her that he found her and she's not really their kit but that's not till the future and hopefully a far one.

She then scratched at the ground. Stretching her body out, she purred. Perking her ears up, she watched as both Angel and Tailwind came into the nursery. Blinking she sat up a little and moved over some. Angel lightly dipped her head towards Barktail and so did Tailwind. "You will most likely stay right here" Angel said using her paw to point at an empty spot next to Barktail.

'_Why does this not surprise me?' _she thought as she stared at the two. "Stay here and I'll go and get you some moss" Angel said. She then trotted out of the den. Tailwind and Barktail stared at each other, Barktail found herself staring at Tailwind's stomach and it wasn't showing yet. "Yeah…their Rocklash's" Tailwind said nervously and Barktail just looked at her.

'_Yeah…it doesn't take a genius to figure that one out' _she thought shaking her head. Tailwind then sighed "I take it you know" she said with a little laugh and Barktail nodded. Angel came into the den with a big wad of moss in her mouth. Tailwind moved to Angel could lay the moss down on the floor. After she did so Tailwind sat down on it and Angel sighed. "I can't wait to get an apprentice…or for any apprentice really…" she said and Barktail rolled her eyes.

"But having my very own apprentice would be nice….Midnightstar said I would know when the right one would come along…so far none of his look right…"

Barktail just sighed '_you may have to wait awhile Angel…Shadowclan still have the same medicine cat from before Firestar was leader' _she thought shaking her head. She then purred and stretched out her paws. Tailwind did the same thing her one blue paw hidden in the moss. Barktail blinked but did nothing. Smokeykit then let out a whine and Barktail started to groom her. Tailwind looked over at the kit. "She's so tiny" she commented and Barktail purred '_She will get bigger Tailwind' _she thought as she ran her tongue down Smokeykit's back. There was a silence then Honeykit busted though the nursery entrance she then ran up and jumped on Barktail. Barktail let out a silent grunt then glared at Honeykit. Honeykit just started to laugh and happily run around her mother and Barktail just sighed. Tailwind let out a laugh "My, you have a lot of energy" Tailwind said and Honeykit stopped and ran up to Tailwind. "Why are you in here?" she asked tilting her head and Tailwind purred. "Well I'm going to have kits soon" she said and Honeykit started to jump around. "YAY! More kits to play with!" and Barktail shook her head.

"I don't think so"

Barktail jumped and turned to the entrance Midnightstar was standing there his green eyes where shinning. "Whyyyy?" she whined and Midnightstar purred "Because by the time the kits are born you will be an apprentice" he said crouching down to Honeykit's eye level.

Silverkit then came into the nursery ignoring everyone and she just laid down. Midnightstar looked at her "Hello to you too Silverkit" she opened an eye then turned till her back was facing Midnightstar. '_Oh Starclan what is her problem now!?'_ she thought as Silverkit lightly pouted. Honeykit then started to run around again. Midnightstar just rolled his eyes and walked over to Barktail. He then rubbed his head against hers. "Just a few more moons and you won't have to deal with these three" he whispered in a purr and Barktail purred back.

He then sat down "I've been thinking about their mentors" he said he then sighed "Not many cats but here is what I've been thinking….Originally I was going to have Spottedpelt mentor Honeykit but I noticed that they've been hanging out with each other a lot more than a warrior and a kit should so….I was thinking that maybe her mentor could be Rocklash?" Barktail nodded and Midnightstar purred "Ok Silverkit…" Silverkit's ears perked a little but she didn't move.

"Yes, she knows…I want Spottedpelt to be her mentor" Barktail gave him a look. '_Spottedpelt? She hates Spottedpelt no wonder she's mad' _she thought and Midnightstar purred "I know…But Spottedpelt seemed happy about it…even if it is Silverkit" he said and Barktail just purred. "Now Tigerkit it either has to be me or Jenks"

'_No! I don't want Jenks near my kits!' _she thought angrily. "Well the thing is that he's my kit…and well I feel like I won't be hard enough on him or I might be too hard on him…." Barktail just lightly touched his shoulder with her tail. "Well, I and Rocklash still have three moons to think of this…" he then got up and stretched.

Barktail purred a little as he walked out she noticed Jenks. He was stairing into the nursery and Barktail remembered her dream.

'_Wasn't the shadow of the cat huge? And Jenks is huge_ _could it be possible that the cat in the prophecy was Jenks?' _she thought as she stared at the big white and black cat. Jenks then walked away saying nothing but his eyes were watching Midnightstar.

Barktail felt her fur bristle a little at Jenks. '_I don't trust him!' _ She thought she then sighed. '_I'm going to keep a better eye on that at' _she thought as she huddled Smokeykit closer. '_what's going to happen…who am I going to lose?'_


	30. Chapter 29

"But Barktail why can't I be an apprentice! How come Honeykit, Silverkit, and Tigerkit get to be apprentices and I can't!" Smokeykit asked and Barktail just ran her tongue along the kits back. Smokeykit pouted and Barktail continued to groom her. Honeykit came busting into the nursery. "I can't wait for tomorrow! We get to be apprentices!" she almost yowled. Smokeykit just turned around so her back was to the hyperactive kit.

"Ummm…. I and Tigerkit will teach you!"

Smokeykit just flicked her tail and held her head high. There was a silence then Honeykit sighed. "Smokeykit….you know you're not the same- OW!"

Barktail reached over and smacked Honeykit's ears telling her to hush. She then shook her head. Honeykit seemed to have gotten the message because she looked down and shuffled her paws. Smokeykit pouted again and Barktail lashed her tail out at Honeykit. Smokeykit just walked away and laid down next to Barktail's side.

Barktail glared at Honeykit. The brown and gold kit just looked down. Barktail walked up to Honeykit and the kit laid down knowing what time it was. Barktail curled her body around the kit then started to clean the kit. "gah! Ow!" she whined as her mother started to bite down on the fleas. Barktail then ran her tongue down Honeykit's back and tail. Honeykit let out a loud sigh as her mother did so. Barktail then ushered Honeykit away. She got the hint and ran out of the nursery.

Barktail laid back with Smokeykit. There was a silence then she started to talk. "…how come you can't talk?" she asked and Barktail just sighed and shook her head '_I wish I could tell you'_ there was another silence then Tailwind came into the nursery Rocklash wasn't far behind. "Hello Smokeykit" he said and Smokeykit quickly took the opportunity. She ran up to Rocklash and spoke. "Why can't Barktail talk!?" she yelled and Rocklash laughed "oh, the dreaded question…ok sit down and I'll explain"

Smokeykit did as she was told and Rocklash sighed. "Ok she was born like that…she can't talk, but she can purr…she just can't talk" Smokeykit just tilted her head. "I don't understand" she said looking over at Barktail. "It might be hard to grasp now but when you are older you'll understand" he said with a purr.

Tailwind laid down on her nest and stretched out. Rocklash walked over and nuzzled her. Before anything else could happen Spottedpelt's voice rang out. "Help! Angel! Quick!" Barktail and Rocklash raced out of the nursery. Once out of the nursery Barktail froze. Midnightstar was laying on his side there was a small puddle of blood around him. Barktail quickly ran to him and looked at him. His green eyes where open but they had no life in them.

Rocklash noticed and ran up to the frantic Spottedpelt. "Calm down and tell me what happened!" he demanded. Honeykit, Silverkit, and Tigerkit ran up to their father then froze.

"Barktail what's wrong with Midnightstar!" Tigerkit asked his fur bristling.

"I don't know! We went on patrol near the thunderpath and he told me to wait by the bushes! So I did, then next thing I know I heard him yowling and a monster came by!" Barktail lightly nudged her mate. She then rubbed against him. Angel came out of the medicine den with a bunch of herbs in her mouth. She placed them down and watched Midnightstar.

"We wait" Rocklash said. Everyone stared at Midnightstar and waited. Barktail saw some movement in the corner of her eye. Turning her head she saw Jenks walking into the camp. He had a dead mouse and lizard (which only Midnightstar and him eat) in his mouth. He barely even paid noticed to the dead Midnightstar.

There was a silence then a loud gasp. The kits all jumped and hid behind Barktail. Barktail leaned in and looked at Midnightstar. He was taking in big deep breaths his eyes had life in them again. Barktail sighed and rubbed against him. It didn't last long though Angel pushed her out of the way and placed the herbs by him. "Eat them you'll feel better" she said and Midnightstar didn't waste any time eating them. He stuck his tongue out then slowly got up. He was in pain she could see it. Walking over to him she allowed him to lean on her shoulder.

"Ow…I think that monster messed up my paw…." He said. Barktail watched as he tried to put down his front right paw but he hissed and put it up in the air. "Come to my den now" Angel said not giving him a choice. Barktail help her mate to the medicine den and Angel growled a little. "How do you get hit by a monster?! What were you thinking going out into the thunderpath!"

"I didn't go out into the Thunderpath!" he hissed as he gently laid down. Angel narrowed her eyes "Then the monster went off the thunderpath and hit you?"

"No…I don't know first I was walking along it next thing I know…the monster was coming right at me" he went quite. Nobody said anything. Barktail lightly rubbed against her mate and Midnightstar purred loudly. "Ok…Barktail…go back to the nursery I'll take care of Midnightstar" Angel said and Barktail lightly licked Midnightstar's head. She then left. Honeykit tried to sneak past her mother but it didn't work.

Quickly Barktail grabbed Honeykit and she whined "Oh…Barktail I want to see Midnightstar" she placed the kit down and gave her a look but the look didn't last long. Looking up she saw Silverkit with Jenks both where talking. Barktail narrowed her eyes and walked up to the two. Silverkit noticed her mother coming and tried to walk away. Barktail lightly put her paw on Silverkit's tail and she growled at her mother.

"What?" she said looking up at Barktail. Jenks just stood up straight. "Is something wrong Barktail?" he asked and Barktail just picked up Silverkit and walked away. "Put me down! I didn't do anything wrong!" she yowled kicking trying to get out of Barktail's mouth.

Barktail dropped Silverkit in the nursery and glared at her. Silverkit glared right back. "What was that for?! I was just talking to him!" she hissed and Barktail narrowed her eyes. Smokeykit slowly walked over to Barktail and hid behind her. Silverkit hissed at Smokeykit. Barktail growled and lightly tapped Silverkit with her paw and Silverkit growled at Barktail.

There was a silence and Smokeykit rubbed against Barktail, Barktail lashed her tail out at Silverkit and pushed Smokeykit back into the nursery. Barktail purred and rubbed against Smokeykit. Smokeykit looked at Barktail, There was a silence then Barktail lightly pushed the kit onto the moss nest. It took her less than two heartbeats to fall asleep.

Barktail curled around the kit and fell asleep as well.

"one down…eight more to go"


	31. Chapter 30

Today was the day, Silverkit, Tigerkit, and Honeykit become apprentices. Even though Midnightstar lost a life he wasn't going to let that stop him from making his kits apprentices. He had decided on the mentors for them. Honeykit is going to have Rocklash as a mentor. Silverkit, much to her disliking is going to have Spottedpelt. Originally Tigerkit was going to have Tailwind as a mentor but that's not going to happen because she's in the nursery so he's having Jenks, much to Barktail's dismay.

Barktail started to groom them. Silverkit was giving her the silent treatment as normal and Smokeykit was pouting in the corner. Honeykit was talking nonstop as her mother groomed her. Once Barktail made sure Honeykit's pelt was shining she moved on to Tigerkit. "Oh I can't wait! I also get to be around Luna a lot more now!" Honeykit said happily and Barktail chuckled at that.

Honeykit is the only cat the Luna cannot stand. Rocklash came into the nursery purring. Tailwind purred at Rocklash as he walked over to her and lightly bumped his head against hers. Honeykit happily trotted up to the two. "So how many kits are you going to have?" she asked and Rocklash chuckled lightly "we won't know until they are born" he answered and Honeykit lightly tilted her head.

There was a silence then a voice spoke out "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under highstump for a clan meeting. Honeykit let out a happy yowled and ran out of the nursery. Silverkit got up and sauntered out and Tigerkit happily joined Honeykit.

Smokeykit tried to join them but Barktail quickly caught her. "Hey! I deserve to be an apprentice too!" she yowled out and Barktail shook her head. Smokeykit just growled and pouted. Rocklash and Tailwind joined. Barktail looked at Tailwind's stomach there was still no bump. Angel walked up to Barktail and purred. "I can't believe they're going to be apprentices you must be happy all you have to do is take care of that little one and you won't have to deal with Honeykit's talking" Barktail just purred a bit. "But soon we have to deal with more kits…isn't that right Tailwind?" he asked and Tailwind nodded happily.

Luna came out of the elders den and groaned as she approached Barktail. "I'm too old to deal with kits…or Honeykit rather" Barktail laughed and Luna glared at her. Jenks stayed by the entrance and said nothing as normal. '_I don't like you'_ she thought '_I know you did it…'_ she felt her claws slide out. "As you know! Honeykit, Silverkit, and Tigerkit has reached the age of six moons, it is time for them to be apprentices!" Midnightstar's voice rose out and Barktail put her claws away and looked at him.

"Honeykit!" Honeykit happily ran up to hightstump and up to Midnightstar.

"Honeykit, you have reached the age of Six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Honeypaw, your mentor will be Rocklash, I hope Rocklash will pass what he knows on to you"

Midnightstar then turned to Rocklash and called him up. Gently Rocklash walked up to Honeypaw.

"Rocklash, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have recived excellent training from…..um.." Midnightstar trailed off, then looked at Rocklash. "Spiderleg"

"Spiderleg! You have received excellent training from Spiderleg!" he yowled out. "-And you have shown yourself to be loyal and brave, you will be the mentor of Honeypaw and I expect you to pass all you know onto Honeypaw" the two walked up to each other and touched noses. Everyone (except Barktail and Jenks) yowled out Honeypaw's name.

Midnightstar waited till Rocklash and Honeypaw walked away. As he waited Barktail noticed that it was getting hotter. '_New-leaf is coming'_ she thought. "Tigerkit!" Midnightstar yowled and the white and black kit ran up to Midnightstar.

"Tigerkit, you have reached the age of six moons it is time for you to be apprenticed, From this day on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Tigerpaw, your mentor will be Jenks, I hope Jenks will pass down what he knows to you"

Before Midnightstar could call for Jenks, the big cat was already walking up to him. Once there Midnightstar started.

"Jenks, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from myself and a little from Rocklash, you have shown yourself to be strong and fearless and I expect you to pass down all you know to Tigerpaw"

Jenks nodded then leaded and much to Barktail's surprise touched noses with Tigerpaw. Everyone started to yowl out his new name. Finally it was Silverkit's turn.

"Silverkit, you have reached the age of six moons and you are ready to be apprenticed, from this day on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Spottedpelt. I hope Spottedpelt pass down all he knows to you."

Spottedpelt happily trotted up to Silverpaw. He either didn't see her glare or he just ignored it.

"Spottedpelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from…" once again Midnightstar trailed off and looked at Spottedpelt. "Thornclaw" he answered.

"You have received excellent training from Thornclaw, and you have shown yourself to be brave and strong. I hope you will pass down all you know to Silverpaw" There was a silence as him and Silverpaw touched noses. Everyone yowled out Silverpaw's name, much to Barktail's surprise Jenks even joined in But Smokeykit didn't.

After a while everyone went their different ways. Barktail lightly pushed Smokeykit back into the nursery. She could he Rocklash talking "Ok Honeypaw…let's start you off with collecting moss" Barktail chuckled as Honeypaw yowled out happily. Smokeykit laid down on the bed of moss with a huff. Tailwind came back into the nursery purring "I think I would of liked to mentor Tigerki- oops Tigerpaw…oh well maybe when I'm out of the nursery I'll get to" she said with a shrug she then laid down on her moss bed and purred happily.

Barktail lightly laid down next to Smokeykit. The kit just sighed then shut her eyes. Barktail yawned then did the same thing. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.


	32. Chapter 31

Honeypaw happily trotted into Luna's den with moss in her mouth. Luna opened one of her yellow eyes and groaned "What do you want?" she asked almost hissing. Honeypaw put the moss down and happily purred "Giving you some more moss" Luna sighed and slowly got up. Grunting as she did so.

There was a silence as Honeypaw switched out the dirty moss with clean fresh moss. Luna then laid down and sighed "Thank you…now leave" she demanded and Honeypaw nodded and left the den. Honeypaw then happily trotted up to Rocklash "Ok Luna got her moss" she said happily and Rocklash purred "Good, I need you to now go and give Barktail and Tailwind some fresh-kill and maybe we could do some hunting" Honeypaw let out a happy yowl and quickly grabbed a mouse and a sparrow. Running into the nursery she gave the mouse to Barktail and the Sparrow to Tailwind. Before Tailwind could even thank the apprentice she was gone.

"You got a fast one" she said with a chuckle and Barktail nodded. Smokeykit just lightly sighed then watched Honeypaw and the other apprentices do their jobs. Tailwind sighed watching Smokeykit. "Smokeykit just two more moons it won't be long" Tailwind said and Smokeykit just narrowed her eyes. Barktail began to groom Smokeykit and the kit hissed at her "I'm clean!"

Gently Barktail lightly laid her head down and watched with Smokeykit. Silverkit appeared to be cleaning out moss from Midnightstar's den while Spottedpelt watched. Honeypaw happily bounced out of camp with Rocklash not far behind. The thing that bugged Barktail was that she couldn't see Tigerpaw or Jenks anywhere. Now it was Barktail's turn to narrow her eyes. Smokeykit just sighed and started to scratch her ear.

Silverpaw noticed Smokeykit and smirked a little "It sure is nice to be an apprentice" she said in a smug voice. She quickly stopped talking the moment Spottedpelt walked up to her. "Keep it up" he said narrowing his eyes and Sliverpaw just growled and walked away. Smokeykit sighed and walked over to the moss bed. Barktail followed her and laid down next to Smokeykit. Smokeykit ignored her mother and unsheathed her claws. Her claws where a silvery color while Sliverpaw's where black in fact Honeypaw and Tigerpaw also have black claws like Midnightstar. Barktail's claws where a clear white color. Blinking she wondered why her claws where different than the rest.

Shaking her head she sighed and put her claws back. Laying down she sighed and closed her eyes.

Smokeykit yawned loudly as Barktail lightly rubbed against her. Barktail then started to groom her. "I'm….Clean" Smokeykit said yawning loudly. There was something soothing about Barktail's lapping at her back. Yawning again she shut her eyes. Barktail purred at Smokeykit, she found her eyes looking at the scar across the little kit's nose. '_How did you get that little one?'_ She thought feeling a little sleepy herself. Yawning loudly she stretched her paws out and started to claw at the moss.

Before she could doze off like Smokeykit did Midnightstar came in. "Hello Barktail" he said with a heavy purr. He walked up to her and rubbed against her head. "How are my mate and Smokeykit?" he asked and Barktail just nodded a little. Midnightstar just purred. "I've been thinking and well I think I ran into a problem..." Slowly so not to wake Smokeykit he laid down next to Barktail. "As you know in two moons Smokeykit is going to be an apprentice…well I have to be her mentor since she's not medicine cat material…but I might be thinking too much or just too soon but what about when Tailwind's kits come?"

Barktail just tilted her head. '_well, Tailwind's kits won't come for a few more moons….and by the time they are ready to be apprenticed then I'm sure Honeypaw, Silverpaw, and Tigerpaw are ready to be warriors…I don't see a problem do you?'_ she thought looking at him and he just shook his head "Maybe I'm just thinking too soon about this" he said with a sigh and once again Barktail nodded.

Midnightstar just sighed and licked her head. Slowly he got up and yawned "Soon you'll be able to sleep in the warrior's den…or if you like with me" he then purred his bright green eyes shone even brighter. "We have to get you an apprentice as well" Barktail just shook her head. '_Midnightstar it's a nice thought but I can't talk how can I teach if I can't talk?'_ she thought. Midnightstar just rubbed against her one more time then walked out of the nursery.

All Barktail could hear was Tailwind's and Smokeykit's breathing. Getting up she blinked and walked to the entrance. She noticed Spottedpelt and Silverpaw talking, Silverpaw was glaring at the ground and Spottedpelt didn't seem too happy. Blinking she noticed Jenks and Tigerpaw. Both had pieces of fresh-kill in their mouths. Jenks's pelt shone brightly in the light. Barktail blinked and looked up at the sky. She noticed that it has been getting warmer '_new-leaf is coming'_ she thought. Smokeykit let out a whimper and Barktail walked back over to the sleeping kit.

She once again laid down next to Smokeykit and wrapped her tail around her and Smokeykit. The kit rubbed against Barktail's flank and fell back asleep. Purring Barktail laid her head down. '_I might as well sleep as well'_ she thought shutting her own eyes. She didn't sleep long though. Rocklash came running in the nursery "Tailwind! Barktail!" he yowled both she-cat opened their eyes and looked at Rocklash. "leave the camp now! We're being attacked!" he yowled his fur rising. "who is attacking us!" Tailwind demanded getting up. His eyes never left Barktail's as he spoke.

"Thunderclan is"


	33. Chapter 32

Barktail woke Smokeykit up and the two walked out of the nursery with Tailwind. Once out the nursery Barktail could smell not only Thunderclan cats but all the other clans as well. Smokeykit lightly whimpered as she noticed all the cats surrounding them. Barktail could make out a few cats, Cloudtail, Ferncloud, Dustpelt, Petalface, Darkstorm, Sandstorm. Looking around some more she noticed all the leaders standing in front of Midnightstar. Firestar eyes gave no emotion away, Blackstar looked furious, Mistystar also gave no emotion and Onestar just confused.

Honeypaw walked up to one of the cats. All the scents where mingled together but Barktail recognized it as Blazepaw Firestar's son (Spottedpelt had told her that Redpaw became an apprentice) Both apprentices blinked as stared at each other. Before anything else could happen Midnightstar pulled Honeypaw back. "What is the meaning of this!?" Rocklash yowled getting in front of Tailwind protectively. Ferncloud let out a yowl and ran up to him "My kits! You're alive!" she said happily she then rubbed against him and Barktail. Silverpaw growled.

Honeypaw slowly walked around her and hid by Barktail. Ferncloud noticed and bent down to look at her "Are you Barktail's daughter…you look a lot like her" she whispered. Honeypaw just rubbed against Barktail scared. Barktail stood straight and tall against her mother. Ferncloud noticed "Come home…We'll accept you and your kits!" she said loudly. "No, Barktail, Silverpaw, Tigerpaw, Honeypaw, and Smokeykit stay here in Nightclan!" Midnightstar said and Blackstar sneered.

"There is no Nightclan! Starclan would never approve of it!"

"You think that? Then why is it I have my Nine lives? Why is it that we managed to build this place and created a clan with Warriors, elders, queens, and kits!" he challenged.

"Spottedpelt…you're alive" Sorreltail said and Spottedpelt nodded. Onestar then lashed his tail out "I hate to break up this happy reunion but…we have decided to give 'Nightclan' a choice either the original warriors and their kits come back to their right clans or….we attack and force this Nightclan away"

"What! We aren't even in the same forest! There is no reason for you to attack us!" Midnightstar hissed.

"You are close enough" Blackstar sneered showing his fangs. There was a silence "you said…that original warriors come back to the camp…" Rocklash's eyes shifted from Onestar to Tailwind. "You're not thinking of leaving are you!" Jenks hissed and Rocklash growled "of course not!" he hissed back. There was a silence then Honeypaw walked over to Redpaw again. "Can I go with the cat with the red paws?" she asked Ferncloud was quick to walk over to her an place her tail on Honeypaw's shoulders "Of course you can young one"

"NO!" Midnightclaw and Spottedpelt yowled. "Now, now MidnightCLAW!...let the apprentice choose" Blackstar said looking smug. "My name is Redpaw" the white and red apprentice said. "I'm Honeypaw!" both Barktail and Midnightstar growled (even though nobody could hear Barktail)

Jenks growled and extended his claws out. "No, Honeypaw come here!" Spottedpelt said almost desperately. Blazepaw rubbed against Honeypaw's head. Barktail noticed Spottedpelt's breath quicken '_If Honeypaw leaves then that'll be second cat to leave him' _Barktail thought. Silverpaw left Jenks side and walked over to another apprentice. This one wasn't from Thunderclan, Barktail had no idea who this apprentice was. Slowly Tigerpaw joined with his sisters "Now you three come back here keep away from them" Midnightstar said but Barktail noticed his voice weakening.

Angel just opened her mouth "Is this it?...do I have to go back to…those things!" she said clenching her teeth. Luna looked down "I guess…I should just go back to my own humans…they probably think I died…" she whispered shaking Midnightstar looked around frantically "NO! We don't have to do this! Nightclan isn't going anywhere!"

"Look at them" Jenks said with no emotion "They out number us…we can't win...I say…go back it was a nice run and it was great…but we can't do this…there is no way we can win"

"No, you can't go back to your Twoleg's you guys are great cats!" he yowled. Luna sighed and placed her tail on his shoulder "It really was a good run but it's time to give up…a good leader knows when it is time" she whispered. Ferncloud looked at Barktail "Come home…please I love you every day I worried about you…that was until Rocklash showed up to the camp…he told us everything! Come home…"

"WHAT!?" everyone turned and looked at Rocklash. "You must understand…at the time…I thought we made the biggest mistake in the world…I never figured we would be this amazing clan…Tailwind please don't look at me like that" he said there was a silence. "I trusted you…" Midnightstar whispered and Rocklash shook his head "I'm afraid I can't say the same" He then looked at Tailwind "Come with me…see what a real clan is like! Thunderclan will welcome you…you are holding my kits" Tailwind just looked around.

Mistystar spoke "decide now…those who chose to stay will be attacked and killed…" Honeypaw walked sat down next to Blazepaw. Barktail shut her eyes then looked at Midnightstar '_we have no choice'_ she thought and he nodded almost as if he read her mind. "Angel, Luna, Jenks…I'm sorry…Nightclan is no more" he whispered Angel shut her eyes. Luna hung her head and Jenks sighed.

Angel then rubbed her head against Midnightstar's "I will miss you" she then walked past the leaders and other cats a few hissed at her. Luna sighed "I can't believe I'm saying this Honeypaw…I'll miss you" walking up to the apprentice she licked the youngster's head and slowly walked out of camp. Jenks looked down "Good-bye" was all he said as he walked past some cat they were intimated by his size and backed off.

Rocklash looked at Tailwind "Will you leave…Sock" Tailwind's eyes widen at being called her Kittypet name. Barktail looked at Rocklash in surprise. "N-No…I don't want our kits growing up not know their 'father'" she growled. Midnightstar walked over to Barktail and lightly rubbed heads with her. He then turned to the leaders with his head hanging down he said "Let me go to Moontree and…retract my remaining seven lives" he said in a whisper. Smokeykit looked at Barktail then Midnightstar. "We're leaving?" She asked and Barktail nodded then opened her mouth. Almost as if Starclan it's self-came down and did the impossible…she spoke.

"Y-yes…" It was raspy and cracked it was barely a whisper. Everyone was stunned "You talked" Midnightstar…no Midnightclaw asked and she shut her mouth and nodded. Midnightstar looked down then at the leaders "I don't want to but I must ask…may I join Thunderclan…the idea of leaving Barktail…I can't even think of it" Blackstar looked at Firestar "Well, Firestar will you let yet another outsider into your clan?" he asked in a smug voice.

"The real question is will you let him back or will you exile him?" Firestar challenged and Blackstar sneered "Shadowclan seems to be the only clan to respect the warrior code! And I would like to keep it that way!" Firestar then nodded "Yes, Midnightclaw you may join Thunderclan…but know…your stay won't be welcome by some and you must work hard to earn not only my trust but all of Thunderclan's trust" Firestar stood proud and tall. Midnightclaw bowed his head in respect "Thank you Firestar…now…I shall go and retract my seven lives"

"You will do that a Moonpool…" Firestar said and Midnightclaw sighed "I must do it at Moontree…The last thing I do for Nightclan" he whispered and Firestar nodded "…very well" Slowly Midnightclaw walked away past the trees. Smokeykit lightly nudged Barktail "where are we going?" she asked and Barktail just shook her head. "Riverclan…there is no more need for us let's move out" Mistystar spoke and slowly all the Riverclan warriors and apprentices left. "No need for Windclan" slowly the Windclan warriors left. "Shadowclan…move out" as the shadowclan warriors walked they all hissed at not only Tailwind but Honeypaw, Silverpaw, and Tigerpaw as well.

Firestar looked at Barktail "You brought this on yourself Barktail, you and Midnightstar sorry Midnightclaw" Barktail looked down at the ground. Smokeykit slowly walked up to Firestar "Where are we going?" she asked the Thunderclan leader. Slowly Firestar bent down "To a real clan…Thunderclan" he responded and Smokeykit tilted her head. "I don't understand what is wrong with Nightclan?" she asked and this time Dustpelt spoke "Nightclan was never a real clan…here's a question…why are you a kit…while your siblings are apprentices?" he asked and Smokeykit shrugged "I don't know they won't tell me" she answered.

"I guess since the truth is coming out today…" Rocklash said walking up to her. "Smokeykit you were found….you are not born to Midnightclaw and Barktail…you are two moons younger than Silverpaw, Honeypaw and Tigerpaw" Smokeykit's eyes widen. "W-What?...no…" The poor kit looked at Barktail "It's not true is it?" she asked and Barktail just nodded. Smokeykit just looked at the ground. Ferncloud walked over to her and placed her tail on Smokeykit's shoulder "But they loved you just the same young one" Smokeykit just clawed at the ground but said nothing.

There was a long silence as Midnightclaw finally returned "I'm ready" he said, that glow he had when he was leader had left him and now he just slumped as he walked with his head down. "Thunderclan move out" Firestar said and slowly they all walked. Tailwind walked alongside Midnightstar and Barktail. "I hate Rocklash" she spat and Midnightclaw sighed "you and me both…"

Barktail said nothing not that she could anymore. Slowly as they walked she lightly wrapped her tail around Midnightclaw's. Midnightclaw looked at her "I will always love you…" he whispered and Barktail purred. Spottedpelt slowly down his sped and joined them. "What's going to happen now?"

Nobody could think of an answer…

**END OF STORY ONE**


End file.
